


Hedge Witch

by EthneDragon, palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Docking, Gay Sex, Homophobic John Winchester, Hunter Dean, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthneDragon/pseuds/EthneDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel moved to the woods of Wyoming to practice his white magick without his family's interference. He lived a simple life with his cat and a gray wolf as his only companions.  The people of the small town across the river know what he is and are protective of him.  </p><p>Dean Winchester is a hunter.  He is deep in the wilderness searching for a wendingo when he falls through the ice. Before he loses consciousness, he sees a huge gray wolf-like creature.</p><p>Castiel brings the near frozen man into his home and nurses him. Will the distrust Dean has of all witches stop him from falling for the man who saved his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Several of you expressed concern for how we would portray witches in this story. I can assure you, we will make every effort to be respectful and as accurate as we can (but it's still a work of fiction and certain liberties will be taken for story telling purposes). Think...more Practical Magic, less The Craft, if you will. 
> 
> Being Pagan myself, I understand your fears. So while there will be a good amount of fictional portrayal (things we just can't DO in real life), there will also be realistic rituals, use of proper medicinal herbal preparations, candle magic, crystal magic etc. So keep in mind, it's still a work of fiction, but there will be a healthy dose of realism. No "Wicked Witch of the West" etc here!  
> Also, since there will be descriptions of actual rituals, medicinal herbology etc, if you're not familiar with these things, PLEASE don't tinker around. Just because something is "all natural", doesn't mean it's safe. Certain herbs are poisonous if ingested, and some are downright deadly! When in doubt, consult someone with more experience. 
> 
> Many of the spells, rituals, herbal concoctions depicted in the story come from my own Book of Shadows. So if you have questions, please feel free to message Fran or myself.  
> Enjoy "our "little story and Blessed Be, friends!
> 
> Angi/EthneDragon and Pierce (she's real!)

The sound of the Impala’s engine stopped, and Dean watched the snow fall in silence through the windshield. Winter in Wy-fucking-oming. He pulled on the thick gloves and buttoned up the heavy coat he’d found at a secondhand shop back in Provo. He’d been driving for three days now and hoped this was just a wild goose chase. Hunting a wendigo in the dead of winter wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done. His dad was caught up in a vamp nest over in Tennessee, but he said he had faith Dean could handle this solo. It was days like this that Dean envied his younger brother, Sam. He was in sunny California, a junior associate in a large law firm, after graduating Summa Cum Laude at Stanford.

Word got to John and Dean that several campers and hunters had disappeared in this area. The locals blamed the disappearances on wild animal attacks or accidents. This town…Dean barked out laughter at that…was about eighty miles north of Medicine Bow, Wyoming. "Town" was an understatement. It was more of a crossroads. Dean had passed a shop - one that reminded him of the general stores in the old Westerns his father liked to watch - a bar, a feed store, and a few houses. He’d driven through miles and miles of cattle ranches, but this area was mostly woodland. The small town looked like something on a Christmas card.

Done wasting time, Dean opened the car door and hissed as the cold seeped under the edges of the coat. Who in their right mind would want to live out here in the middle of nowhere? He popped the trunk and took out his backpack. He’d already packed it with a few bottles of water, some snacks, a flare gun with extra flares, his revolver loaded with special silver bullets, and a few more odds and ends. He slung the pack over his shoulder, tucked his Glock, into the waistband of his jeans, and headed off into the woods.

According to the reports, the last disappearance happened in this general area. He trudged through the woods for about an hour before the snow got heavier. He’d have to turn back or the snow would cover his tracks. He’d be lost for sure. Something ahead caught his attention though and he moved forward. Blood was stark against the white powder. It wasn’t much, just a patch really. He looked around: no other disturbances in the snow. Dean was baffled. Then he made out animal prints. Dog? Wolf? Coyote? Someone had just had dinner, that’s all. Shaking his head, Dean turned and could barely make out his own footprints. He tried to move faster, but the snow was deep here.

Before he knew it, he was lost. Completely turned around and nothing looked familiar. The blanket of white covered everything and the snow was still coming down. “Fuck,” his voice echoed a little and snow fell from the limb above him, landing on his head and shoulders. With a growl, he shook it off. The sky was gray, and he could barely make out the sun behind the thick covering of Stratus clouds. He stopped walking and tried to concentrate on which direction the sun was in when he started this trek. Remembering, he headed south. He was cold down to his bones, his hiking boots and jeans were not meant for exposure to these types of conditions. He came out of the woods into a large barren field. Dean knew he hadn’t seen it before. He was about to turn around when he smelled smoke. He looked at the tree line on the other side of the field and saw light gray tendrils whisping into the sky. It was barely visible through the falling snow. He plodded forward, maybe someone could tell him how to get back to his car or even invite him in from the cold.

Halfway across the field, Dean heard a distinct crack under his boots. He froze, another crack…louder this time. Then he was falling. Ice cold water rushed over his head, and he struggled back to the surface. He tried to grab the edge of the broken ice, but his hands weren’t working. He was going to die. He was going to bite it in the wilds of Wy-fucking-oming.

Movement made him turn his head and he saw a huge creature. His brain, addled from the cold, told him it was a monster, maybe the wendigo. The creature was gray with big eyes and dripping fangs. Dean’s arm finally made contact with something solid, and he hauled himself a few inches out of the water. If he was lucky, he’d die of exposure before he was eaten.

The lower half of his body was still in the frigid water, but he didn’t have the strength left to pull himself out. He blinked, and the creature was gone. Dean sank into oblivion.

He dreamed. His mother, always so beautiful, holding him and singing that old Beatles tune. Sam as a baby, as a boy, graduating from high school. His father, stern and unloving since losing his wife. Lisa, the woman Dean had tried so hard to love. The Impala, his most loved possession.

The next thing Dean became aware of was his teeth chattering and his body shaking uncontrollably. He really thought dying would be less irritating. He grumbled before sinking back into his dreams. Dreams of gentle hands rubbing his arms, a soft humming, and then even softer words telling him he was going to be alright.

Opening his eyes, Dean saw the creature again, standing over him. He moaned and tried to get away, but he was so weak and so very tired. Did one dream in heaven…or hell? Dean saw himself walking down the halls of a hospital corridor. A doctor in cowboy boots smiled at him. It must be heaven because Dr. Sexy was there.

***

Castiel ground the dried herbs into a powder, but his mind wasn’t on the salve he was supposed to be making to sell. His head felt too full, going in several directions at once. Perhaps he needed to get out of the cabin for a while. Since the first snowfall last week, he’d been content to stay inside where the fire kept him warm. Today, he was restless, something was coming. Bad or good, Castiel didn’t know. Perhaps later he would try scrying to reveal the reason behind his unease.

Pierce sat on the mantel looking down at him with her green eyes as if to scold him for letting his mind wander from the task at hand. He looked at the row of unfilled jars. Benny needed a dozen for a special mail order. So far, he had none. His friend wouldn’t complain if Castiel didn’t have his orders filled, but he would give Castiel a pitying look. Benny assumed, because Castiel lived in a small cabin miles from town…alone…with just Pierce and the wolf for company, that he was lonesome. Truth be told, most of the time, he wasn’t.

He’d been lonelier when he lived in the city. Lonelier when he was surrounded by the coven. But he left the coven behind. They wanted things that crossed the line between good and evil. Castiel loved the purest kind of magick. The magick you could only get from nature. He sighed. Woolgathering was not getting the salve made.

He added a pinch of the moss that grew even in the winter and picked up the pestle. A noise caused him to tilt his head in concentration. There it was again. The wolf, Chara, was barking. She was coming closer. He stood quickly and opened the door. His friend never made noise unless something was wrong. The huge gray wolf skidded to a stop in front of him, whined once, and ran away a few paces. She looked back, expecting him to follow.

Castiel grabbed his heavy coat and pulled on his boots. He pulled on his gloves as he ran after her. He slowed when he got to the dip in the snow. The river was obscured by snow, but Castiel knew this land intimately. He was at the edge. “Mo Chara, what is it?”

That’s when he saw the dark lump near the center of the river, now iced over from the winter. The wolf was circling the still form. Castiel held out his hands and closed his eyes. He took his first step on to the icy surface. He cleared his mind and took another step, then another.

When he was close, he heard the first crack and stopped. Eyes open now, he saw that it was a man, half in the icy waters of the river. Could he still be alive? He knelt and then lowered himself onto his belly. He slid inch by inch towards the body. He looked at the wolf. “I will need your help, Mo Chara.”

He gripped the man’s arms and the wolf sank his teeth into the thick material of the man's sodden coat. Together they began to inch backwards. Once Castiel sensed safety, he got to his feet. Using the collar of the man’s coat, he began pulling him towards the cabin. The man wasn’t small, by any means, and his wet clothing made the weight heavier.

Just outside the door of the cabin, Castiel stripped the man’s coat and pack off before lifting him into his arms. The pack was heavy and Castiel kicked it over the threshold. Once inside, he pulled off the man’s shirt, seeing the gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans. A pistol. Not the gun of a game hunter. Castiel left the offending weapon on the stoop. It would not be entering his home.

He laid the man on the wooden floor and removed the rest of his wet clothing. Castiel heaved the nude man up into his arms and placed him into his own bed, covering him. He was alive, barely. Quickly, Castiel raced back outside to bring in more firewood. He stoked the fire until it was raging. Castiel began to sweat, but his discomfort meant nothing.

Back at the bedside, Castiel stared down at the stranger. He was so pale, but still handsome. His skin had been kissed by angels…freckles dotted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, dark lashes lay against his cheeks. He was truly a beautiful man.

Castiel gathered his ceremonial candles and set them in the four cardinal directions around the bed. He lit them and took a healing oil from his shelf. He pulled the blankets back. Pouring a healthy amount into his palm, he rubbed his hands together. Starting at the man’s cheeks, Castiel laid his hands on the cold skin. “You are warm, warm as fire.” He moved his hands down the man’s neck, over his chest and hips and then down his legs. When he got to the man’s ankles, he finished, “All this warmth is my desire.”

He pulled the blankets back up, covering the man's naked body. Castiel tried to keep his interest at bay. The stranger's body was well muscled and Castiel hadn't felt lust in so long, he wasn't sure what the feeling was at first. The hairless chest dipped down to a softer belly, the thin line of hair ran from his navel to his bush. He looked away before he could focus on what lay nestled in the curls. Castiel watched the deathly pale skin begin to regain its color. He lifted his eyes and thanked Brighid, the Goddess of healing, poetry, crafts, holy wells, and eternal flame. His Goddess.

Who was this person? Why was this man in his forest? Castiel went back to the man’s things. He found a wallet tucked into the back pocket of the man’s jeans. The leather was wet, as was everything inside. There were five credit cards, each with a different name, a driver’s license with the name Dean Winchester on it, fifty dollars in cash, and a condom. He moved on to the backpack. He found water, some processed food that made Castiel turn up his nose, a flare gun with extra flares, another pistol, and a box of bullets. Castiel packed everything back into the pack except for the guns. He took them outside and left them next to the first pistol. Guns had so much negative energy. He’d have to smudge the house very soon.

The sound of a soft moan drifted over to him, and he came back to the main room. Chara was standing next to the stranger, ears alert. Castiel placed his hand on the wolf’s head. “Is he waking, Mo Chara?"

Pierce, her green eyes blinking slowly, jumped to the bed and sniffed the man’s slightly damp hair. Castiel’s patient mumbled something and Castiel came closer. The patient's eyes opened, shut, and opened again. Castiel was mesmerized by his emerald eyes…so mesmerized he didn’t realize the man had spoke.

Something in the man's expression finally broke Castiel out of his trance. “I’m sorry?”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel. My friend found you in the river. I brought you to my cabin to warm up.”

“Wendigo.”

“Excuse me?” Castiel had heard of the creatures, but was confused as to why the man would mention them.

“Hunting a wendigo. Saw it before I…passed out.”

***

The man standing over him tilted his head sideways in confusion. “There are no wendigos in my forest, Mister…”

“Dean.” Dean let his eyes roam. The cabin was cluttered with plants, candles, jars…a cat. A cat stared at him from a few inches away. Dean frowned. He disliked cats. Oh, they were pretty creatures, but he was allergic.

“Mr. Dean, I can assure you…”

“Just Dean...” He was going add to his statement, but he saw the huge…was that a wolf? “Uhm…”

The man, Castiel, smiled and damn, he was gorgeous. “This is Mo Chara, she is the one who saved your life.”

“A wolf?” Dean really didn’t want to take his eyes off the animal, because…well…it was a wolf, but he was drawn back to the man’s intense blue eyes. Castiel? What kind of name was that?

“No need to be afraid. Chara would never harm a guest in my home.” The man’s voice was deep, whiskey, laced with a good cigar. Sexy voice or not, Dean wasn’t going to trust the man or his wolf. He took the edge of the heavy blankets and was going to throw them off so he could stand, but he came to the instant realization that he was naked.

“Where the fuck are my clothes?”

“They were wet and frozen. I removed them to keep you from freezing to death.” Okay, the blue-eyed man was talking to him like he was the village idiot.

“Well…thanks…I need them back.”

“They are drying by the fire. They should be ready in a short while. I can loan you some clothes.”

“Can’t you just throw them in the dryer?” Dean couldn’t keep laying there like a limp dick. He sat up, and the blanket slipped around his waist. The blue eyes drifted down quickly and then back up. Dean caught the slight blush on the man’s cheeks. Interesting.

“I don’t have a dryer.”

“Huh?” Who didn’t have a dryer?

“I don’t have electrical service out here.” The cat stood and whipped its tail back and forth a few times before leaping off the bed. The wolf’s head turned to watch the cat disappear around a corner and then followed.

“What? Holy shit? Seriously?” Dean thought all people in the US had electricity. It was like he fell through the ice and into a third world country.

"I do not need electricity," came the soft reply.

"Phone? Running water?" Dean asked, still reeling from anyone not living in this century.

The dark haired man shook his head. "I have what I need." Yeah, well, Dean needed to get out of here. He moved to stand, holding onto the plain white sheet to cover him, but his legs trembled. He felt a wave of dizziness.

"Your body is suffering from hypothermia. It will take some time for it to recover. I will prepare a bath for you and that will help speed your recovery."

"A bath...thought you didn't have running water."

"I have a pump." The man turned and walked to a curtained off area. He pulled back the curtain, and Dean's eyes widened. Sitting in a corner was a huge hollowed out piece of quartz. Definitely big enough for a grown man to sit in. Dean watched in stunned silence as the man...Cas...ti...el...began pumping water into the tub. His arm moved up and down quickly, filling it until it was mere inches from the top. Then he put his hand into the water and mumbled something under his breath, while swirling it in a slow circle. Dean saw steam begin to rise. Steam that hadn't been there before. Eyes narrowed with suspicion, Dean scanned the room until he saw his backpack by the door. It was a good ten feet away. As weak as he was, could he make it there and grab his gun before the witch...because that was the only explanation...could react?

Seemingly satisfied with the water's temperature, the witch stood up. He tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No...no..." Dean couldn't let on that he knew what the witch was.

"I will just add a few ingredients to the water, and then I shall help you into the bath."

"Ingredients? What kind of ingredients?" Dean was expecting eye of newt or wings of bat, or some shit like that. He was surprised when the man walked to a bookcase that held hundreds of glass jars of various sizes.

"Cinnamon, cardamom, rose petals, and sea salt will help warm you. While you bathe, I will make you a tea of Echinacea root, Goldenseal, and Marshmallow root. The tea will prevent you from catching a cold."

"Yeah, and no. No tea...no special ingredients in the bath," Dean said adamantly. He wasn't going to risk being turned into a toad. His eyes zoomed back to his backpack. The witch casually walked to the backpack and much to Dean's surprise, he handed it to Dean. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Finally, Dean reluctantly said, "Thanks."

Keeping one eye on the witch, Dean opened the flap and noted everything was still in there except for the guns. He raised his eyes. "Where are my guns?"

"They are outside on the front porch. I will not allow firearms of any kind into my home."

"Uh huh, well, just give me my clothes and I'll take my guns and get out of your hair." Once again, Dean tried to put weight on his legs and once again, he sank back down. "What did you do to me?"

"I believe I saved your life, Dean," the witch said dryly.

"You're a witch," Dean exclaimed, throwing caution to the wind.

"I am."

"I'm a hunter...basically, your worst nightmare," Dean went for the tough bastard approach.

All he got for his words was a raised eyebrow. "I can assure you, my nightmares are a lot worse than you could even imagine." He sighed heavily. "Dean, I mean you no harm. I know you probably won't believe me, and I don't know how to prove it to you." He shrugged.

The wolf, who'd been lying by the fireplace stood up and went to the witch's side. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then the man nodded. He walked to the door and let the wolf out. When the door opened, cold wind filled the cabin. Dean burrowed back under the quilts, but not before he saw his guns in a small pile on the porch. The guy had been telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary Notes: Skyclad means you are nude when doing rituals.

"So, this bath. It'll help me get warm?"

"It will," the witch replied softly. Dean inhaled, held it, and then exhaled.

"Okay." He rolled his legs off the bed again, dragging a quilt with him to cover his nudity. The witch held up his hand and Dean froze. He watched the witch go back to the shelves and gather the jars he'd pulled down earlier. The witch began dumping various powders into the water. Once he was done, he put his hand back into the water. Dean watched his lips move but couldn't make out the words. Soon, the water was steaming again. He walked quickly to the bed; and Dean reluctantly let Castiel help him stand. After only a few steps, Dean was winded. And they still had several more feet to go.

"The tea will help you breathe better."

"Thanks...uhm...Cas...Cas-ti..."

"Castiel. Though my mother was a witch, she named her offspring after angels. Maybe she did it as a joke...I'm not really sure why she does any of the things she does." When they got to the quartz tub, Castiel stared down at the quilt Dean was holding like a lifeline around his waist. Without a word, the witch turned his back. Dean let the quilt fall to the floor and crawled into the tub. The water was hot, not scalding, but damn close. It felt so good on his chilled skin. The aroma wasn't unpleasant like Dean suspected it would be. He sank down until the water was up to his neck. As if sensing Dean was fine, he turned back around.

"I shall get your tea now."

"Look, no offense, but I don't really want to drink anything you brew up."

Castiel cocked an eyebrow upwards. "I assure you, I'm not boiling up eye of newt in my cauldron."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Was that a joke?"

He didn't answer and Dean caught the twitch of his lips before he turned back to his shelf of jars. "Echinacea, Goldenseal, and Marshmallow root are to keep you from getting sick. They have been used for centuries by the Druids and, even, Native Americans. If you were to go into a drug store, you could find all of these ingredients bottled as supplements."

"Humpf," Dean mumbled. He didn't take his eyes off the man though. He noticed how strong his back looked, how his dark hair curled at his collar, and how the old jeans he wore hugged his very nice ass. Dean blinked at the direction his thoughts had taken. He'd gone off the rails. It was one thing to think the guy was attractive, but quite another to imagine...things. Things like how Dean's hands would fit over the cheeks of that ass.

"I'm going to add some honey. It will help with the taste, but it, also, has healing properties. It came from my own hives."

"Yeah, whatever." The hot water and the light scent of roses drifting up with the steam were making Dean drowsy. He was shivering again though. Castiel turned with a crude ceramic mug in his hand. He parked his hip on the side of the tub and held it out to Dean.

Dean still didn't trust the man. Witches are all evil. His father had drilled that tidbit of information into his head since he was a kid. Yes, witches are evil, but this one did save his life. Dean took the mug. The first sip made him turn up his nose, and he almost spit it out. Stern, blue eyes forced him to swallow the vile liquid. "Tastes like shit," Dean said sharply, staring down into the mug like the tea had a personal vendetta against him.

"The tea might taste...like shit...but your body had a shock. Exposure to extreme cold causes electrolyte loss, muscle cramping, and other maladies. A few more minutes and you would have been dead. Drink it, Dean."

With a huff of displeasure, Dean upended the cup, held his breath, and gulped it down as quickly as he could. He tried hard not to gag; as, he thrust the mug at Castiel.

"Why were you in my woods?"

"Your woods?" Dean sank back into the hot water, not willing to admit to the witch, the tea had made him feel warmer.

"Brighid gave me rein over these woods to protect them from evil."

"Uh huh, and who is Brighid?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"She is my Goddess." At Dean's face, Castiel sighed. "You are a non-believer, and I respect that."

"Well, last I checked, these woods are owned by the federal government."

There it was again, that little twitch of the witch's lips showing amusement. Dean's smile was there for an instant before he realized what he was doing, and it was replaced with a scowl.

"Where did your wolf go?"

"Chara? She is not mine. I'm sure she is either with her pack or hunting."

"If she's not yours, then why was she in here? She sure acted like she was at home."

"She is free to come and go as she pleases. She is welcome in my home, but she is a wild creature."

Dean was feeling so relaxed now, "Wild? She seemed pretty tame around you." His body was finally warm. He needed to get dressed and get out of here, but he was still feeling as weak as a kitten.

"She trusts me. Someone put out a spring trap, and she was caught. I freed her, took care of her broken leg, and tended to her while she healed. When the time came, she went back to her pack. She comes to visit occasionally." The guy acted like saving a wild wolf from a trap wasn't a big deal.

"You think my clothes are dry yet?" Dean had noticed them on a ladder-back chair by the fireplace.

Castiel walked over to them and felt the jeans. He shook his head. "They are close, but I could not let you go out until I am sure you are completely well."

"Like you could stop me," Dean said, sneering, ignoring the fact that he was still too weak to stop anyone from doing anything. Again with the raised eyebrow. It was like he was mocking Dean.

The witch pointed to the window where Dean saw the darkened sky. "You could leave, but you would never find your way out of the forest at night and in the snow. Please understand that I have no wish to cause you harm. You can stay until you are better, and then I will walk you to town."

There was something about the witch's eyes and the way he spoke, Dean wanted to trust him. "Tomorrow."

Castiel nodded. "As you wish. Now, perhaps we should get you back into bed." He picked up a towel from a large basket by the tub and held it out, averting his face. Dean pulled himself up, and he felt lightheaded again.

Dean grasped the side of the tub, and the water sloshed around him. Before he could fall back into the water, he felt Castiel's arms on him. He was plopped down on the edge of the smooth quartz, and the towel was wrapped around his shoulders. "Thanks," Dean muttered, hating how weak he felt. The towel didn't cover much, but he wasn't in the best of shape to do anything about it.

***

Castiel felt the distrust coming off the hunter, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He'd turned his head so the man could have privacy to get out of the tub, but when he heard the sound of skin slipping on the smooth quartz, he reacted. He held Dean up until he could rest the hunter on the side of the tub. Carefully, he laid the towel over Dean's shoulders.

He was surprised when Dean thanked him. He understood what it cost the man to be grateful to one of his kind. Hunters were well-known, and Castiel knew they could be deadly. He should feel just as leery of Dean as Dean was of him, but he sensed that Dean wouldn't hurt him.

With another towel, Castiel dried the man. Only in his weakened state would this hunter have allowed such a thing. Almost carrying him, Castiel got him back into bed. He covered Dean and then rummaged in his old dresser to find a pair of flannel pants. He'd slept in the nude his whole life, but the pants had been given to him when he first came to Lafitte. Drawn by unknown forces, Castiel rode his motorcycle across the country until he found the small town. Benny Lafitte, whose family had settled the town, was the first person to greet him. Not having a hotel, Benny took Castiel in for the night, Their friendship was forged. He'd only carried what he could pack on his motorcycle. Since Benny didn't want a naked man walking around his home, he gave him the old pair of pajamas. They were big on Castiel, and he'd had to charm them to stay up. Dean would have to make do.

He sat them on the side of the bed. "You may borrow these." He watched in veiled amusement as Dean shimmied into the pants while staying covered by the heavy quilts.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You are very welcome," Castiel said, before turning to stoke the fire. He'd be leaving soon and wanted it to stay warm for Dean. "When did you eat last?"

Dean looked perplexed. "Eat? Uhm, breakfast. Why?"

"You need sustenance." Castiel went to his small kitchen area. He tossed a few logs into his wood burning stove and checked his pantry. He had potatoes, beets, and carrots. With some of the beef he bartered from Benny, he could start a pot of stew. While he made the meal, he glanced over at his houseguest. Dean was asleep.

While the stew simmered, Castiel gathered his tools to cleanse his home. Having the gun in his home for even a short amount of time made the entire cabin feel full of negative energy. He cracked open one of the windows before sitting a large abalone shell on the table. He held the tightly wrapped sage bundle in his hand and lit it. Once it was smoking, he put it into the shell and washed his hands in the smoke. He breathed in the aroma, letting the smoke cleanse his body.

He picked up the sage bundle and starting in one corner of his home, he began the ritual.

"Negativity that invades my sacred place, I banish you away with the light of my grace. You have no hold or power here. For I stand and face you with no fear."

Castiel slowly made his way around his home, letting the smoke do its work.

"Be gone forever, for this I will say. This is my sacred place, and you will obey."

He took special care to wave the sage bundle over Dean's body, clothing, and backpack before he tossed the remainder into the fireplace. He inhaled, letting the positive energy flow through him.

After checking on the stew, he stripped off his clothing and donned his robe. The moon was full tonight, and it was time. Taking his basket in one hand and his staff in the other, he opened the door, and stepped out into the frigid night. The snow had stopped and the moonlight turned the landscape blue. In the small clearing behind the cabin, he sat the basket down and began setting up his altar. The cloth looked dark against the snow. He placed incense at the east, a red candle at the south, a chalice of water at the west, and a bowl of salt at the north. He took his ceremonial candles and placed them at the cardinal points. He let his robe drop and he stood skyclad, holding onto a single burning taper. At the eastern point, he lit the candle. As he moved in a circle, he lit each candle in turn. When the circle was complete, he returned to his altar. Pierce and Chara were seated side by side under a tree watching him as they always did.

"Goddess of the moon, I come to you to bring you my love and my devotion. May you grant me the joy of your presence."

He picked up the incense and moved to the designated candle.

"Sweet Goddess, the gentle breeze is the touch of your loving hand, the wind of the storm is a reminder of your strength. The sound of the trees in the wind is your voice, and the fragrance of flowers borne on the wind is your gift of beauty."

He sat the incense down by the candle and raised his arms to the sky. He did not feel the cold. He felt the breeze on his skin, heard the trees whispering, and when he inhaled, he could smell flowers. He smiled softly before picking up the red candle. He took it to the southern candle and sat it down.

"Most loved Lady, the light of the candle is a guide along my path leading to you; its warmth the reassurance of your presence and your love. The light of the Sun is the knowledge you impart to me, driving out ignorance and those things which can survive only in darkness."

Again, he lifted his arms towards the bright moon. The candle flared, and he felt his skin warm. Slowly, he returned to his altar and picked up the chalice of water.

"Lovely One, the quiet pool is the serenity of your being. The vast sea of your being whence all life came; its waves are the ebb and flow of the universe you rule."

This time, when he lifted his arms, he could smell the salt air of the ocean despite being hundreds of miles from any coast.

He placed the bowl of salt next to the northernmost candle.

"Goddess of all, the fertility of the earth is a sign of your fertility from whence all life rose. The solidity and permanence are still of it and are still less than yours. The Earth's fertility feeds our bodies, and your fertility feeds our souls."

He threw back his head and reached for the sky. He inhaled and felt the power come from the ground into the soles of his feet. He breathed evenly as he was filled with energy. He exhaled and moved back to the east. "My lady, guide my thoughts. Let them lead always closer to you."

He turned and moved over the snow to the south. "Gracious Goddess, guide my actions. Let them always help and never harm others or myself."

At the westernmost candle, he continued his chant. "Lovely One, guide my emotions, let them be healing and touched always by you."

Before he could turn to the north, he felt a surge come from the earth. A picture of Dean's face flashed in his mind. He staggered and looked to the moon. What was she trying to tell him? He made his way to the northern candle and finished the rite before completing the circle by the eastern candle. He walked the circle counterclockwise and extinguished each candle. At his alter, Castiel raised his arms for the final time and said, "So mote it be."

He picked up his robe and threw it over his shoulders. Now that the ritual was finished, the cold began to touch his skin. He gathered his things into the basket and picked up his staff. It was time to check on Dean and make sure he ate.

***

When Dean woke, he felt disoriented. Where was he? It took him a few seconds of blinking to fully wake. Carefully, he sat up, the memories of the morning flooding back. He smelled something wonderful, and his stomach gave an angry growl. He narrowed his eyes. Where was the witch?

Using the wall and furniture for balance, Dean headed for the front door. He felt uncomfortable without a weapon close. As he was passing the window, movement caught his eye. Holy fuck. The witch was naked in the snow. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the man. Pale skin looked blue in the light from the full moon. Castiel was standing in the middle of four candles, arms raised to the sky. His back was muscular, and a tattoo sat between his shoulder blades. Dean squinted, trying to make it out, but even with a full moon, it wasn't bright enough to see what it was. Dean's eyes drifted down and -- damn -- his ass was perfect. Dean hadn't felt lust for another man in a very long time. It was something he tried to curb. John Winchester would kill him if he'd known about Dean's bisexuality. No, it was better to push those feelings to the back of his mind, never to see the light of day.

Dean continued to watch as Castiel turned towards each candle, reaching for the sky every time. There was something in the middle of the circle, but Dean couldn't make it out. It was probably an altar of some kind. His father's journal was loaded with information. John believed in knowing your enemy. When he finally faced the window, Dean could see Castiel's lips moving. He could, also, make out the man's nipples and his thick bush. His cock was impressive, even in its flaccid state. Dean licked his lips. Growling, he turned away from the window and gun forgotten, stumbled back to the bed.

He would be gone tomorrow. The last thing he wanted was a tumble with a fuckin' witch. It didn't matter that the witch was the hottest man Dean had ever seen outside of Hollywood's outputs.

Since the witch was occupied, Dean took the time to really look at his surroundings. The kitchen area was small and the wood burning stove took up a large piece of real estate. It looked like something from Little House on the Prairie. There were a few cabinets and cast iron pans on the wall. Moving on, Dean took a longer look at the shelves that held all the jars of stuff...he'd bet anything there was some eye of newt in there somewhere. The wooden table next to the shelves held a mortar and pestle, a bunch of empty jars, and an old book. The book looked leather bound. Was that the witch's grimoire? If he could manage to steal it, it could help him on hunts. Then, maybe for once, his father would think he'd done something right.

The rest of the cabin was furnished in rough-hewn furniture or antiques. There were plants growing in pots near all the windows. Near the quartz tub, in a corner was a ladder that Dean hadn't noticed before. It led to a loft of some sort. He wondered what was up in the loft. He finished his visual inspection. While the place was small and cluttered, it was clean and seemed organized. Candles and oil lamps lit the room and gave it a golden glow.

There was a shuffling sound on the porch, and then the door opened. The cat strutted inside and walked straight to the fireplace with her tail in the air. Castiel followed, dressed in a black, floor length robe with a hood. Dean could make out the sharp jut of his hip, but the rest of his body was in shadows.

"You are awake," the gravely voice came out from under the hood, and it was disconcerting.

"Yeah. Must have smelled whatever it is you're cooking."

"Let me dress, and then we can eat." Castiel pulled the heavy drape blocking the tub from Dean's view, and Dean saw the robe drop to the ground from under the hem of the curtain. He heard rustling and then the fabric was brushed aside. Castiel was wearing jeans and a worn Henley.

"So, what were you doing outside?"

"I was performing a full moon ritual," Castiel said, as he crossed the room to the stove.

"So, a spell?"

Castiel took down two ceramic bowls from a shelf above his sink. "Not a spell, a ritual."

"Same thing...were you conjuring up a demon or something?" Dean rolled his feet off the bed and sat up.

"It is not the same thing," Castiel snapped. Dean smirked. He'd finally gotten a rise out of the guy. "A ritual is a ceremony done repeatedly at a specific time for a specific event. Marriage and baptisms are rituals. A spell is a special recipe combined with words of synchronized energy. And I have never conjured a demon in my life. I never will." Castiel's movements were agitated, and he slammed the bowls on the table. Mouth pursed, he sat out a loaf of bread and then moved towards the bed. "It is time to eat."

Even though he was pissed at Dean, he still held out his arm for Dean to take. Dean hated being weak, and it seemed like his muscles didn't want to cooperate with his brain. He allowed himself to be helped to the table. He looked down into the bowl and smiled. Beef stew...or maybe deer?

"Looks good," Dean murmured, picking up his spoon. Castiel sat across from him and didn't look up. He picked up his own spoon and held it over the rich, thick meal. "You hunt?"

"No." Okay, so the witch had his cranky pants on, because Dean insulted his...his...what? His religion? His way of life?

Bound and determined to make the witch have a conversation with him, Dean persisted. "What kind of meat is this?"

"Beef."

"You raise cows?"

"No."

"So, you just run out to the supermarket like normal people?" Dean could see the tic in the man's jaw.

"My friends barter my balms, soaps, and tinctures for the supplies I need."

"You have friends?" Castiel finally looked up from his bowl and glared at Dean. His blue eyes, normally so serene, were flashing with irritation. The saying about people looking sexy when they were mad must have found its roots in Castiel. Dean swallowed, then licked his lips.

"I realize you don't like me or my kind, but there is nothing I can do about your prejudices. I have healed you, clothed you, kept you warm, and fed you, but you still insult me." Castiel stood up, stew barely touched and stomped over to the door.

"Hey...hey, Cas..." The witch didn't turn around, and the slamming of the door rattled the jars on the shelves. The cat jumped up on the chair Cas had vacated and stared at Dean, tail twitching sharply. "He is sexy when he's pissed," Dean said to the cat.

Dean ate his stew, but found his appetite was gone. "Damn it, he's out there without a coat...what am I so worried about...he was out there naked before. Must be all his magical powers, right? God, I'm talk to a fuckin' cat."

The cat was still except for its tail. "Okay, fine." Dean stood up and eyed the staff leaning against the wall. He made his way over to it and used it for balance. He flung the door open and saw the witch's footprints in the snow. They were leading to the forest. "Cas," Dean called out. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. He reached for the heavy coat on a peg by the door. He took the scarf and gloves too. He stared down at his bare feet and realized he was only wearing pajama pants.

"This is a cluster fuck." There was a pair of moccasins on the floor, and Dean put them on. He wrapped the coat tightly around himself and stepped onto the porch. "Cas," Dean yelled, louder this time.

He began to follow the footsteps, using the staff as a crutch. He was wheezing and feeling dizzy by the time he made it to the forest's edge. "Cas," Dean whispered because he didn't have the strength to call out anymore. Leaning against a tree, Dean hung his head. Then he slowly slipped down, his back against the rough bark. He started to shake. His teeth began to chatter. Dean was so sleepy.

"You fool. You stupid fool." Dean heard the voice and it sounded like it was a million miles away.

"I'm...sorry...Dad," Dean mumbled. Always a disappointment. Darkness overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving the cabin...HIS cabin...in an angry huff wasn’t the smartest thing he'd ever done, but the man was infuriating. He stopped at the tree line. During the ritual, his circle kept the cold at bay. But now, he needed help. Castiel pulled the small pouch from his pocket and called for his Goddess. "Brighid, I call upon you. Warm my body and protect me from the cold on this night." Energy crackled around him as he took the small bit of amber from the pouch. He closed his fist around it and felt the warmth flow over him.

  
He walked on. The wolf came out of the woods and fell into step beside him. "He is driving me to madness, Mo Chara." Not expecting an answer, Castiel treked onwards. In the spring and summer, the North Platte River flowed easily in front of his cabin, but around the bend were rapids. Now, in the throes of winter, water still flowed at this portion of the river, but much slower. Castiel still marveled at the beauty of his forest even after all these years.

  
The wolf growled and looked back towards his cabin. "What is it?"

  
The air seemed to shimmer around him, and Castiel felt her presence before he saw her. Brighid. Rare were the times she appeared to him. He bowed his head. "Faithful One, go. He needs you. He will need you forever." When his head came up, she was gone. Chara whined. Castiel turned and churned his way through the snow. Dean needed him.

  
If it weren't for Chara, he would have hurried past Dean. "You fool. You stupid fool." Dean was against a tree, wrapped in Castiel's coat and scarf, his old moccasins on his feet.

  
"I'm...sorry...Dad." Dean's voice was soft and slightly slurred.

  
"Stay with me, Dean." Castiel called on every ounce of strength he had and picked up Dean in a fireman's carry, the hunter's body slung over his back. Castiel gripped Dean's legs and arms and trudged home. Once inside, Castiel let Dean fall to the bed. He stripped him of Castiel's winter gear and growled when he realized Dean was almost nude under the coat. Just those damn pajama pants covered his lower half. He moved quickly to gather what he needed. Whispering the spell for warmth, he annointed Dean's body with the oil again. Pierce, sensing his panic, wrapped herself around Dean's head. Her body heat would help.

  
Castiel covered Dean with his quilts and then ran outside. Chara paced the porch and watched him as he picked up three of the smooth stones in his garden. He brushed the snow off and took them inside. Placing them on the hearth of the fire to warm, he took towels out of the basket. While he waited, he looked at Dean's pale face on the pillow. Pierce's black fur made him look all the more pale.

  
Several minutes passed and Castiel never took his eyes off the man. He snapped himself out of his daze and wrapped the hot stones in the towels. He place one between Dean's feet and the other two under his arms. He sat on the edge of the bed, and touched Dean's face with his fingertips. "He's stubborn, Pierce. He will be fine."

  
Now that Castiel's heartbeat was back to normal, he thought of the Goddess. She appeared to warn him. What had she meant about Dean needing him forever? He looked down at Dean, dark lashes fanned over his cheeks. He looked peaceful. Had he only found Dean that very morning? It seemed like he'd known Dean longer.

  
"Keep him warm, Pierce," Castiel told the cat before standing. He must sleep. He'd used more magick than usual that day, and he felt drained. He quickly cleaned up the remnants from their dinner, and then opened the chest at the end of the bed. He pulled out another quilt and made himself a pallet on the floor.

  
He fell asleep watching the rise and fall of Dean's chest in the light from the fire.

  
Castiel woke to the sound of coughing. He jumped up and ran to the bedside. Dean's body was wracked with fever and the cough sounded wet. "Damn it."

  
As quickly as he could, Castiel gathered the herbs he needed: licorice root, coltsfoot, sage, eucalyptus. And tossing them into a pot of water, he hung it over the fire. With sure hands, he stoked the fire, adding a few more logs until it was roaring.

  
Up in the loft, he knelt before his altar and spoke reverently to his Goddess, asking for guidance. Then he opened up the small box in the corner. Using a small velvet bag, he sorted through the box and added the stones he needed. Amethyst for courage. Moonstone for his Goddess. Agate, Amber, Garnet, and Jade for healing. Beryl for Energy. Calcite for protection. As if an afterthought, he added rose quartz.

  
Coming down from the loft, Castiel tucked the bag of crystals into Dean's hand and folded his fingers over it. The pot was boiling, and he removed it. Using the sheet from the bed, he made a steam tent, letting the herbs do their work.

  
The morning wore on, Castiel got a barely conscious Dean to drink some tea that seemed to reduce the fever. It was near lunch when Castiel heard the sound of a vehicle. Pierce leapt off the bed and ran to the window. A soft mewling sound came from her throat and Castiel chuckled. "You only tolerate him because he brings you canned tuna."

  
Opening the door to his friend, Castiel smiled. He was enveloped in a hug. "I hope you have my order ready, your balm is selling like hotcakes." The balm. With Dean's appearance, Castiel had forgotten all about them. He glanced over at his work table guiltily.

  
"I'm sorry, Benny. I had something come up." Benny followed Castiel's gaze to the bed. His friend's eyebrow lifted. Reading his thoughts, Castiel blushed. "No, it's not...Dean...a hunter...fell through the ice yesterday morning."

  
"Hunter?"

  
"Not that type of hunter," Castiel said softly. Comprehension showed in Benny's eyes.

  
"Are you safe?" Benny asked as he stepped closer to the bed.

  
"I am," Castiel said simply. Benny would trust his judgment. His friend nodded briskly.

  
"I have your supplies in the truck." Castiel put on his coat and followed Benny outside. Benny paused and looked down at Dean's guns. "He must be really out of it if you have his guns." The big Cajun nudged the pistols with the toe of his boot.

  
"He doesn't trust me; but so far, he is following my wishes," Castiel informed him. Benny shrugged and continued towards the four wheel drive truck. Two large cardboard boxes were in the bed of the pickup. "I'd feel better if you took the satellite phone."  
"I'm fine," Castiel assured him. "I shall have the balm order ready this afternoon, and I'll bring it into town to save you another trip."

  
"No, I'll drive out this evening...to check on things." Benny and the others that lived in Lafitte were protective of Castiel. Sometimes too protective.

  
He watched Benny's truck disappear down the rutted track that led back to town. Returning to the warmth of the cabin, he felt Dean's forehead. The fever was gone. There was still some wheezing with each exhale, but Castiel was more confident Dean was going to make a full recovery.

  
While the cabin was quiet, Castiel sat at his table and went to work on his balm. Benny supplied the jars and labels for the beauty product. There was nothing magical about it, but the combination of herbs, oils, and honey was a natural anti-aging mixture. Benny kept Castiel's earnings in his safe, but mostly it was traded for supplies. He looked up and grinned. Pierce was sitting on one of the boxes. She knew it held her treat. She was a hunter, mice and other small creatures kept her well fed, but Benny loved giving her tuna. He spoiled Castiel's cat.

  
***

  
Dean felt like he'd been rode hard and put up wet. His lungs ached, and it was a chore to breathe. He opened his eyes and looked around. Castiel's cabin. "Castiel...Cas."

  
Castiel was suddenly there, hovering over him. "I'm here, Dean." The witch reached down and put his palm over Dean's forehead. The cool touch felt nice. "How do you feel?"

  
"Like crap. What happened?" Dean felt something in his hand and saw the velvet pouch. A hex bag? He dropped it quickly.

  
"You went out in the night half dressed like an idiot," Castiel said, his voice chastising. Dean looked up at him, remembering the way Castiel had stormed out of the house. He bit his lip.

  
"Yeah, I wanted to apologize...for the way I acted." Dean had another coughing fit, and Castiel held out a mug. Dean looked at it suspiciously.

  
"It's only water. I'm not trying to poison you..." A veil seemed to fall over his eyes. "...or turn you into a toad, though I have thought about it recently."

  
Dean chuckled, and it turned into more coughing. He sat up so he could drink. Castiel helped hold the mug, and he took several large gulps. "Thanks...for the water and not turning me into a toad. Uhm, speaking of spells and stuff, what is that?" Dean pointed to the pouch.

  
"Crystals. I picked those that would help you regain your strength. I'm going to fix you something to eat now." Dean watched his ass as he walked over to the kitchen area. He remembered how it flexed in the moonlight. Fuck, he really needed to stop thinking about the witch and sex at the same time.

  
"What's on the menu?" Dean asked, sitting up and putting his back to the headboard. He felt lightheaded just moving that much. His eyes flicked over his clothes, still laying on the chair next to the fire. They'd be dry now. Thinking of his clothes made him think of his phone. He groaned. His phone would be toast. He tried to remember the last time he'd checked in with his father. When would his dad begin to worry about him? Okay, worry wasn't the right word. It was more like, when would his father check in to make sure Dean hadn't fucked anything up. Carefully, he picked up the pouch and untied the string. He dumped out the stones into his palm. He recognized Amethyst but didn't know enough about geology to name the others. They felt warm in his hands. "Can't hurt," he mumbled to himself and tucked the stones back into the bag and placed it under his pillow.

  
"I'm making soup. I don't think you'll be able to each much of anything else."

  
"I'm not really hungry," Dean said, realizing it was true. That had to be a first. He was always hungry.

  
"It is because you are sick. You need to eat something though." Dean nodded even though the man had his back to him.

  
Dean's bladder made itself known, and he looked around. He couldn't remember seeing a bathroom. "Hey, uhm, Cas?"

  
The witch turned. "Yes?"

  
"Bathroom?" Castiel's eyes were startled.

  
"Oh, yes. It...I'm..." He wiped his hands on a towel and came over to Dean. "It's outside."

  
Outside? What the fuck? "Uhm, Cas...it's fuckin' freezing out there." The idea of pulling out his dick to take a piss in the below zero temperatures wasn't a pleasant one.

  
"I don't have running water, Dean. No running water means no indoor plumbing." Dean thanked his lucky stars he didn't have to poop. "Let's get you dressed and I'll help you to the outhouse."

  
"Outhouse? Uhm, yeah, about that. Just point me to the nearest tree and I'll be cool." Castiel frowned at him.

  
"You can't pee on the trees around my cabin, Dean. You aren't a dog marking your territory." Castiel sat his jeans down on the bed and flipped back the quilts. Dean squawked and tried to cover himself.

  
"Hey...dude..."

  
Castiel huffed. "You don't have anything I haven't seen before." For an instant they played tug-of-war with the quilt, but Castiel won. Dean used his hands to cover his junk. Castiel rolled his eyes but turned around. Dean found his boxers folded up with his jeans and struggled to get them on. He was winded by the time he was dressed in his jeans and that started another bout of coughing.

  
He allowed Castiel to help him with his t-shirt and flannel. Castiel gave Dean's socks a look of contempt and tossed them aside. He opened a drawer in an old dresser and handed Dean a pair of thick wool socks. He even tied Dean's boots. Dean's bladder was not happy at the amount of time it was taking. "Can we hurry?"

  
It took another five minutes to get Dean bundled into his coat. Together, they walked outside, and Dean's breath caught as the wind buffeted his hair. "Holy fuck. Why would anyone choose to live here?"

  
"Peace," was Castiel's short reply. Dean knew there was a story there, but for now his need to pee was more important. He saw the log structure in the shadow of a stand of trees. It did not look inviting.

  
Castiel opened the door and gestured for Dean to enter. "It's dark. How can I see where to aim?"

  
The witch reached around inside and pulled out a plastic bag. Inside were a book of matches and a candle. Half a minute later, Dean was inside the outhouse, holding a lit candle. "This is just fuckin' peachy." He sat the candle on a small shelf and unzipped his pants. When his cold hand grabbed his dick, he almost screeched. He could almost feel his testicles drawing up inside his body. It took a second to coax his dick to empty his bladder.

  
He opened the door with a flourish. "Ta da."

  
The witch stared at him, a corner of his mouth quirked up. "You sound like a stage magician."

  
"Watch while I make this sausage disappear..." Crap, not a joke to tell to a really attractive...guy...witch...person. Castiel exhaled, rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

  
"You seem to be delirious. Let's get you back to bed."

  
Castiel deposited Dean unceremoniously on the bed before going back to the stove. The aroma of soup was nice, and Dean's stomach gurgled softly. "Hey, Cas, why do you live like a freakin' hermit?" Tact was never Dean's strong suit, and he wasn't ever going to change. The sooner the witch got that, the easier things would be. Dean saw the other man's shoulders stiffen, but he didn't turn around. Cas didn't say anything for such a long time that Dean thought he was being ignored.

  
"My family disowned me, or I should say, I disowned them. They weren't happy. I thought it would be best if I got as far from them as possible."

  
And Dean thought he had a dysfunctional family. At least he hadn't been disowned...yet. "Do they know where you are?"

  
Castiel finally turned around. "They are a coven of witches, Dean. I could never hide. So far, they have left me be. The soup is ready." Dean had to respect the subject change, but he was damn curious. Castiel put Dean's bowl on a wooden tray and brought it to the bed.

  
"Hey, I can eat at the table..."

  
"You've already had a setback because of your...stubborn, idiotic actions...you will eat in bed," Castiel said bossily. Dean liked the haughty look Castiel gave him, it was kind of sexy.

  
They ate in companionable silence. The soup was delicious. Normally, Dean didn't like anything that didn't have meat in it, but he had to admit the hearty bean and vegetable mixture hit the spot. "Do all witches know how to cook like this?"

  
"No, my brother, Lucifer, couldn't boil water."

  
"Lucifer? Was your mom on drugs or something?"

  
"Or something. Lucifer is now the High Priest of the coven. Mother stepped down a few years ago, though she is still an active member." Intrigued, Dean pressed on.

  
"Is your whole family in the coven?"

  
"Yes."

  
"You're all treehugger, flower power, new age...so, what are they?"

  
"I am a Hedge Witch. I use what the earth has provided for us to heal...to do...good. I inherited my powers and my love of the earth from my grandmother. Mother, Lucifer, and the coven prefer the darker arts."

  
Dean might be brash and obnoxious, but he knew when to stop. It was obvious talking about his family upset Castiel. Dean went back to his soup. Castiel had already finished; and now, he was putting labeled jars into a small box. "What's that?"

  
"Anti-aging balm."

  
"What...like beauty cream?"

  
Castiel met his eyes and gave him an amused look. "Benny sells it online for me. It keeps me in supplies."

  
"Does it work?"

  
"Yes."

  
"You wave your wand over it and give it super powers?"

  
"I don't need to use magick, just my knowledge of the plants and their properties."

  
"So, if I use it, it would make me pretty?" Dean teased.

  
"You are beautiful, Dean," Castiel said softly and then looked down into the box. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

  
Dean didn't know what to say. No one had ever called him beautiful before. Hot, handsome, sexy...yeah...but beautiful...nope. "Don't sweat it, Cas." Dean realized he'd been using a shortened version of Castiel's name all day. Guess he didn't mind, since he hadn't corrected Dean.

  
***

  
"You are beautiful, Dean." Castiel lowered his head and began restacking the jars in the box. He felt foolish. Dean already distrusted him for being a witch. How would he feel if he knew Castiel was a gay witch?

  
He was saved from further embarrassment by the sound of Benny's truck. After closing the lid on the box, he hefted it into his arms. "Who is that?" Dean asked suspiciously.

  
"My friend, Benny. He was here earlier today to bring supplies, and I hadn't finished his order. He is back to pick it up." Pierce, still in a small snit because he hadn't unpacked her tuna yet, raced to the door. Dean smirked.

  
"Your cat seems to like him."

  
"Pierce likes him only because he brings her tuna." Heavy footsteps crossed the wooden porch, There was one knock before Benny opened the door. Right away, Pierce rubbed around his ankles. He laughed, and picked her up. Castiel's eyes watched Dean. He was holding himself stiffly, fists clenched tight. Distrust radiated off of him.

  
Benny cleared his throat, and Castiel's gaze left Dean. "I see you finished the order."

  
"Yes," Castiel replied, coming forward with the box of jars. "Benny, this is Dean. Dean, this is my friend, Benny."

  
Dean and Benny both nodded briskly. Castiel's senses alerted at their posture. They were like two stags about to square off. The silence was tense, and Castiel was about to suggest he walk Benny back to his truck when the Cajun spoke. "I know what you are, and Castiel is under my protection. Harm him and you won't make it out of these woods alive."

  
The hunter lifted his chin defiantly. "Duly noted. What are you?" Castiel rushed to Benny's side, hoping to prevent...Benny's fangs dropped down.

  
"Benny," Castiel chastised his friend before turning to Dean, who was trying to stand. "Dean, lay down. Benny won't harm you."

  
"He's a fuckin' bloodsucker, Cas. You might be Glinda the Good Witch, but vampires are killers."

  
Castiel felt Benny's arm flex under his hand. "Not everyone is what they seem, Dean. Benny doesn't kill."

  
"Right," Dean said sarcastically. He was upright now, leaning heavily on the wall. He was inching towards his backpack. While Castiel had taken the guns, he'd not touched the other items, and he remembered the silver knife tucked into the side pocket.  
"It's true, Dean. Benny survives on the blood of cattle."

  
"You don't have to defend me to a hunter, Castiel," Benny said angrily. Castiel turned his back on Dean, so he could face his friend. He touched Benny's face.

  
"Please." Castiel saw when realization flashed in Benny's eyes. His fangs retracted just as quickly as they had appeared. Castiel never wanted to hurt Benny, but the vampire saw Castiel's feelings written all over his face.

  
"Walk me to my truck, Castiel," Benny said, his tone devoid of emotion. Castiel spared a backwards look at Dean, and then followed the vampire out the door.

  
Benny waited until they were by the truck before rounding on him. "Damn it, Castiel. He's a hunter." Rage seemed to radiate off the man.

  
"Don't you think I know that?" Castiel curled his fingers into fists and stared down at the snow while he tried valiantly to get himself under control. Benny's fingertip touched his face.

  
"Why him?" The words were barely audible, and shame washed over Castiel. Benny had taken him into his protection, his home, and had introduced him to the members of their small town. Castiel had repaid him by sleeping with him once...only once...so long ago.

  
"I'm sorry..."

  
"He's going to leave you. He's got to leave here. If he finds out about the rest of the town, he'll bring more hunters."

  
"I will protect the town." Castiel will cast a wide circle that will make Lafitte invisible to humans. It will take a lot of power. It will physically drain him, but it must be done. Benny was right, Dean would bring more hunters.

  
"Make him leave, Castiel," Benny turned abruptly and got into his truck. He didn't look at Castiel again, as he started the engine and drove away.

  
Castiel's heart hurt. He'd tried to love Benny. And he did love him but not in the way his friend wanted him to...not the love that lasted an eternity. He wouldn't have that with Dean either. He turned back to the cabin and saw Dean standing there, bundled in his coat. His expression was unreadable. How much had he seen?

  
Stealing himself to face the inevitable, Castiel made his way back to the porch, his feet using the same path worn through the snow. With only one foot on the step, Dean's voice stopped him. It was cold like the icicles hanging from his eaves, and just as sharp. "You're fucking a Goddamned vampire."

  
Pain sliced through Castiel. Dean's words, so full of contempt, eviscerated him. He couldn't look up into those beautiful eyes...that perfect face. He couldn't look up and see the hatred he knew was there. "With a good night's rest, you'll be able to leave tomorrow. I will walk you to your vehicle." Castiel walked past Dean and got his coat. Castiel pulled on his heavy boots and gloves, and then wrapped the scarf around his neck. Without pausing, he stepped past Dean. "You should get inside and stay warm."

  
"Fuck you." Castiel flinched as the cabin door slammed behind him. Castiel made his way through the forest to the place where the Goddess came to him the previous night. He dropped to his knees in the snow, feeling the cold dampness seep through his worn jeans.

  
His vision blurred with tears, and he angrily brushed him away. "You said he would always need me," he yelled to the sky. He'd never spoke to his Goddess like this, and he expected to feel her wrath. He even prepared for it, but it never came.

  
She shimmered before him, seeming to float above the snow. Her moss green mantle and golden braids bright against the white landscape. "I spoke the truth."

  
"No. He's leaving. He distrusts me." Castiel closed his eyes.

  
"It is meant to be." Castiel just shook his head. These feelings...so new, yet so deep...were doomed from the start. Dean was a hunter. He lived so Castiel, and those like him, would die by his hand. There was only one thing left to do. Save his friends...save the town that had made him one of their own.

  
The Goddess faded before his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he stayed on his knees. A warm tongue licked his ear, and he gave the wolf a sad smile. "Mo Chara," Castiel whispered at the rare show of affection from the beast. "It is time." He couldn't put it off anymore. Dusk had settled over the forest.

  
His tread on the porch was heavier than normal to give the hunter warning of his arrival. He opened the door. Dean was lying on the bed, back to the door. He didn't move, even with the shutting of the door. Was he asleep or was he just ignoring Castiel?

  
The fireplace needed more wood, and he walked across the floor. Pierce blinked at him from the hearth. Dean was awake and staring into the embers. Neither spoke. Castiel stoked the fire, lit the candles and then prepared a light meal of cheese, bread, and sliced meat. He sat the plate on the edge of the bed and moved away. Without eating, he began to climb the ladder. "What's up there?"

  
Castiel stopped midway up. "My altar, my books, my sanctuary." With nothing else forthcoming, Castiel ascended to his loft. Usually, being in the presence of his altar grounded him, but tonight he felt like a thousands ants were crawling on his skin. He crawled to the edge of the loft and looked down. Dean caught the movement and looked up. "Why do you care?" Castiel asked quietly.

  
"About what?" Dean's gaze went back to the flames licking at the chimney. Dean knew what he meant. He was being deliberately obtuse.

  
"I came to Lafitte needing peace. The people here didn't care what I was. They only cared if I meant to do them harm. They are my friends. Benny is my friend." Dean snorted. Castiel's voice softened. "He wanted more, but I could not give him what he needed. It ended before it began." Castiel fingered the small red pouch that rested against his skin. Nutmeg for health and strength, bones of a squirrel for sight, a few small crystals. It grounded him.

  
Dean looked up again, eyes weary. "It doesn't matter."

  
"No, I don't suppose it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Quartz is supposed to draw love to you. Noticed that he put that in Dean's pouch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW picture at the bottom of the chapter.

Dean tried to explain his reaction to what he saw. Seeing Benny touch Cas intimately made him see red. You didn't look at someone like that...didn't touch someone like that unless you'd fucked them. But why? Why was he pissed? He wasn't jealous. He barely knew the witch. No, it wasn't jealousy. Maybe it was because Cas was so good and that fuckin' vampire was...was a vampire...plain and simple. 

Long after Cas blew out the candles and went to sleep on the floor, Dean watched the embers. His cough was better. The nasty tasting tea Cas kept forcing down his throat helped. He'd never admit that to Cas though. He was strong enough to walk to the outhouse by himself. He'd cut off his right hand before asking Cas for help again. 

He must have fallen asleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning; because when he woke, the sun was streaming into the windows. He scanned the room. Cas wasn't there. The cat was weaving around the rungs of the ladder. Dean crawled out of bed and padded across the rough, wooden floor. Surprisingly enough, the old thing didn't creak as Dean put his weight on it. At an inch over six feet, it only took Dean three steps until he could see over the edge. Cas sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor. 

"As he travels and ventures about, regardless of his choice of route, I beg for his protection, be it visible or unseen, with no mishaps, please intervene." 

Cas held something in his hands and held it aloft. 

"By herb, stone, and your protection, return him safely to his home." 

Cas bowed his head and dropped his hands. Dean quickly and carefully stepped down. He went to the large crock that Cas kept in the kitchen area and dipped the ladle down into it. He poured it into the heavy mug he'd used last night. The water was cool and refreshing. 

"You're awake," Cas said from midway down the ladder. 

"Yeah, thought I'd get an early start." Dean felt the tension in the air. Even the cat was staring back and forth between them. 

"I am ready when you are," Cas murmured. 

Dean put his backpack on the bed and waiting until Cas' back was turned, he packed the pouch of colored stones. He removed Cas' warm woolen socks and laid them on the bed. After one more look around the small cabin, he cleared his throat. "I'm ready." 

In silence, they donned their coats and gloves. Cas handed Dean a thick scarf and a knitted hat. Dean held up his hand. "No, I can't take those." 

"You can borrow them until we get you safely to your car." Reluctantly, Dean took the items and put them on. 

Outside, with the sun shining, Cas' cabin looked like something out of a Disney movie. Dean picked up his guns and stuffed them into his pack before buckling it closed. Handing Dean his staff, Cas set out down the road the vampire had driven down the previous day. Thinking about the bloodsucker brought a sick feeling to Dean's stomach. "How far is the town?" 

"Only a mile." 

The crunch of snow beneath their shoes was the only sound. Dean saw the wolf following in the treeline. "Your friend is following us." 

"She will turn back as we get closer to town." Dean sighed. Cas was bound and determined to make this difficult for him. "Look, Cas, about yesterday...it's none of my business who you..." 

"You're correct, Dean, it is none of your business," Cas snapped. Dean clamped his lips together and trudged along behind the witch. From this vantage point, Dean got to observe Cas. His hair was the darkest of browns, and it curled a bit at his nape. A few flakes of snow from the trees caught in the strands. His shoulders were hunched forwards against the cold and his legs...his legs were muscular and Dean envisioned them wrapped around him. Despite the cold, Dean's blood suddenly ran hot.  

"Do you remember where you parked your vehicle?" 

"Yeah, it was near a deserted barn. There was a grain silo next to it." 

Cas nodded. "I know of it." He veered off the road, and Dean followed without question. It only took another ten minutes before they came out of the woods, and there was the barn. His baby was right where he left her, covered in a blanket of snow. Dean fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The engine was cold and didn't want to start the first few times Dean turned the key, but eventually, the Impala roared to life. He got back out and started brushing the snow off of the car. Cas helped him. 

He couldn't delay this any longer. "Thanks, Cas. Thanks for everything." Their breaths showed in puffs of vapor in the frozen air. 

For the first time since he came down the ladder, Cas looked directly at him. Dean was floored by the brilliant blue of his eyes. "You are very welcome, Dean. I need something in return for helping you."  

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked warily.  

"Leave here and forget about this town. Forget Benny...forget me. We want peace." Standing in the crisp air, Dean smelled something with a hint of sweetness...like one of the spices you add to apple pie. Had Cas always smelled like that? It was hard to tell since the cabin was full of different scents. 

"I can't make that promise, Cas. Something has killed, at least, five people. I've got to find out what it is and kill it." Like he'd ever be able to forget Cas. He'd be dead if it wasn't for this witch...this gorgeous, gentle witch. 

"Dean..." 

"If I don't, other hunters will come. Do you want to risk that?" Dean's father would be one of them. He'd kill Cas just because he's a witch. 

Cas looked off into the distance, and Dean could tell he was upset. Dean moved his feet and Cas' eyes met his. "Whatever killed those people, it wasn't a supernatural being, Dean. I would have felt it. I would know if something like that was in the area." 

"Then I have to prove it." 

"Very well." Cas pulled something from his pocket. "Take this."  

Dean held out his hand. Cas placed a small leather pouch in Dean's palm, and he closed Dean's fingers around it. "What is it?" 

"It is an amulet for safe travels. If you don't want to wear it, at least leave it in your car." Dean stared down at the tiny bag. Black with small crystals hanging off it and a charm of some sort. A pentagram with silver feathers. "It is filled with herbs and stones to ward off danger." 

"Thanks." Dean stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

Cas backed up a step. "You should go." 

"Yeah," Dean agreed and remembered the scarf and hat. He unwound the scarf and snatched the hat off his head. "Here," he said, shoving the items at Cas. Cas took them and turned to go. Dean stood watching until the bite of the frigid temperatures forced him to move. 

He put the Impala in gear and carefully drove towards the town of Lafitte. He parked in front of the general store.  Before he got out, he hung the amulet over the rearview mirror. Dean stood by the car and looked around.  He'd driven through on his way to the woods; but other than noting it was really small, he hadn't paid much attention. There were a few houses, only three businesses that he could see. Everything was old, almost like a ghost town.  

Beside the general store was a old bar, or at least, Dean assumed it was a bar by the faded Bud Light sign by the door. He pushed inside. The place was empty, but the lights were on. Dean called out, "Anyone here?"  

A short man appeared out of a door in the back. "Well, hello, stranger." 

Dean flashed his Fish and Wildlife officer badge. "Officer Van Zant, Fish and Wildlife." 

"Gabriel, owner of this fine establishment. What can I do for you, Officer?" 

"We've had reports of some disappearances in the area and are leaning towards bear attacks. Know where I can find the local sheriff or anyone else that can tell me more about the people who are missing?" 

"Sheriff Lafitte might be able to tell you more." Gabriel leaned back and stuck a lollipop in his mouth. 

Dean nodded awkwardly. "Okay, so...where can I find him? I didn't see a sheriff's office." 

"We don't have one. The sheriff runs it out of the store." Dean lifted an eyebrow.  

"That's...uhm...cool. I guess I'll just head over there then." Dean turned to go. 

"No need." The other man's words stopped him, and he glanced back. "Sheriff'll be in here...right about...now." 

The door banged open and Benny walked in. Dean's jaw tightened. The town's sheriff was a vampire. Were the people even aware of it. This Gabriel guy didn't seem scared or concerned. 

"What do you want, Dean?" Benny said his name with a sneer. 

Gabriel stood up straight and popped the candy out of his mouth. "You two know each other?" 

"We've met," Dean answered. To Benny, he said, "Can we go somewhere and talk...privately?" 

Benny gave him a brisk nod and pointed towards a table in the back of the room. "There's fine." 

Dean gave a long look at Gabriel and then headed for the table. 

The sheriff leaned back in the chair and crossed one booted foot over the other. "Why are you still here?" 

"You know what I am, I know what you are, so I'm not going to pussyfoot around here. There have been some disappearances. I'm here to find out what's going on and gank whatever it is that's causing them. Vampire, wendigo, shifter...whatever." 

Benny's body language was relaxed and Dean waited. "Family of four, camping trip. Found their motor home at the bottom of a ravine eight miles due north of here. The highway patrol thinks they ran off the road during the last big snowfall." 

"When? Why wasn't it reported?" 

"Day before yesterday and it was." Dean pursed his lips. Day before yesterday, he was at Cas'. No cell phone, no TV, and no newspapers. 

"There was one more..." 

"Kenny Davis. Hunter...game hunter...out of Laramie. Wife reported him missing. Found his truck off Highway 25. County sent out a dog team. Located his body about four clicks out. Dumbass had a pistol tucked in the front of his pants. Coroner says he bled out when he accidentally shot his dick off." 

Dean winced and cupped the front of his pants. "Fuck." 

"Yep. Now, you have your answers.  Everything's been reported, so your kind shouldn't be seen around these parts again." 

Dean stared at the man. Something was right on the edge of his mind...clicks...the sheriff had used the term clicks. "You were military." 

"Marine." 

Dean glanced up at Gabriel, who was trying to appear busy behind the bar. He lowered his voice. "Did they know what you were?"  

"I was turned in Bosnia. Left the Corps not long after, before I had to have a physical." 

Okay, Dean wasn't into chit chats with vampires; and this case was solved, so he stood up. "Thanks for the info." 

"Don't come back." 

Dean jutted out his chin belligerently. "You kill anyone and I'll be back to take you out." 

"I don't kill," Benny said between gritted teeth. He stood up and his chair scraped loudly across the wooden floor. 

"Sure," Dean said sarcastically and without a backwards glance, he pushed out the door and spied the old phone booth across the intersection. He snorted and wondered if it worked. Taking a handful of change from the Impala's ashtray, he walked across the street and picked up the receiver. After dropping a quarter in, he heard a dial tone. He pushed the numbers and heard ringing. 

"Winchester." 

"Dad, it's me." 

"Didn't recognize the number. Almost didn't answer. You finished up in Wyoming?" 

No -- How are you, son? -- No nothing. Dean didn't expect any different. "The case was a bust. Just accidents. I'm heading out now. Where are you? Still in Tennessee?" 

"Left there yesterday. Took care of the nest and got a lead on a case in Oklahoma. Head in that direction. Call when you're close." The line went dead. Dean stared at the handset still gripped in his fist. 

"Yeah, thanks, Dad. I'm okay. Almost froze to death, saved by a gorgeous witch...nice of you to ask, Dad." 

After one last look in the direction of Cas' cabin, he got behind the wheel. He hit the interstate just before one. The drive was tedious and every once in a while, his eyes would land on the black pouch hanging from the mirror. Cas made it to keep him safe. In his line of work, he needed all the help he could get. 

*** 

Castiel left Dean and walked into town. He walked into the general store. He always felt like he stepped back in time when he came to Benny's. The members of the town didn't need a whole lot, just normal cooking supplies, toiletries in a few cases. Benny could always order anything they wanted. The shopkeeper, slash sheriff, slash postal clerk was the only one in the town to have the Internet. Benny had some fancy satellite system in the backroom. Cell phone use was sketchy at best in the area, so most of the town had satellite phones. 

Benny looked up from the Batman comic book he'd been reading. "He's gone," Castiel said. 

"Good." At Castiel's look, Benny's voice softened. "He's not for you, Castiel. He's a hunter." 

"I know..." Castiel was interrupted by Benny's phone. Benny looked at the screen. 

"Gabriel?" He looked up at Castiel. "Okay, be right there." He pocketed his phone and stood up. "He's not gone. He's next door." 

Castiel stayed behind. He roamed the store, touching things. He saw the shelf where Benny kept his products, the balms, tinctures, and other items he made for his friends and the people of the town. Finally, he sat down to wait. From the small window at the front door, Castiel watched Dean exit Gabriel's bar and walk across the road to the payphone. Whoever he called didn't talk long, and Cas held onto his amulet as the sleek, black car drove out of town. 

He left the store and entered Gabriel's bar. Benny was sitting at the bar talking to the fallen archangel who'd taken refuge in Lafitte a few years before Castiel. Both looked up at him. 

"Castiel. How's it hanging?" Castiel frowned. Gabriel was a constant source of irritation, but he did have a good heart. He sat down next to Benny. Gabriel took a cold pint glass from the cooler and poured Castiel a Guinness from the tap. Benny filled Castiel in on his conversation with Dean. 

"Hey, everyone?" The three men turned and watched the blonde girl walk towards them.   

"Kate," Benny nodded. Castiel accepted Kate's gentle touch on his back. 

"Kate, how is the new tincture working?" Kate, a reluctant werewolf, found her way to Lafitte three years ago. She hated what she was and never fully embraced it. Castiel helped her to control the cravings. On the full moon, Chara ran with her, helping her pull down the elk, deer, and antelope that filled the countryside. She lived above the bar in a tiny apartment. 

"It makes things better," she said softly. After a few months, Castiel's potions wore off, and he would make her a new one. This last batch helped the change come about less painfully. To Benny, she said, "I heard there was a stranger in town." 

Benny met Castiel's eyes for an instant. "A hunter. Castiel helped him when he fell through the ice. Once Castiel puts another protection spell in place, we won't see his kind again." 

"A hunter?" Kate looked pensive. "Did he know what Castiel was?" 

"Yes," Castiel answered. "He knows what I am and what Benny is." Kate whipped her head around to Benny. 

"How did he find out?" 

Before Benny could speak, Castiel said, "Benny got a bit angry at Dean and let it show." 

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" 

Benny and Castiel wore matching expressions of shock. "You know of him?" Castiel asked. 

"I've met him. It was back when I was turned. He helped me. He let me go with the promise I wouldn't kill anyone."  

Castiel nodded sagely. "He's a good man."  

Beside him, Benny huffed. "I think we should call a town meeting. Everyone needs to stay alert. He could come back before Castiel can do the spell." 

"That would probably be a good idea," Gabriel chimed in. Castiel stayed quiet. He didn't know why, but he trusted Dean. He could understand his friends' concerns though. 

Back at the cabin, Castiel avoided looking at his bed, which wasn't an easy task since the offending piece of furniture took up a large amount of space in his small home. He fed Pierce a half can of tuna and tidied up the kitchen area. He had a few hours of daylight left, so he put his coat back on and went for a walk with his basket. He made his way to the bend in the river and gathered some moss, a few winter berries, and with the help of Chara, he found the bones of a small rabbit. A polished river stone caught his eye, and he slipped it into his pocket. He enjoyed being outside, even in the harsh winter. 

At home again, he put his gathered things away and ate an early supper of cheese, sliced ham, and bread. The bed seemed to mock him. Pierce jumped on it and sat flicking her tail. "I'm not afraid," he told her softly. The cat blinked disbelievingly at him. 

"I'm not," Castiel avowed. To prove it, he grabbed the quilts off the bed and laid them on the trunk and stripped the sheets. He was about to toss the sheets into the large wicker hamper that held his dirty laundry, when Dean's scent assailed him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened them again, Pierce seemed to be amused by his actions. "You shut up." 

As he lay in bed that night, he wondered where Dean was. He would have to perform the ritual soon, but as long as Dean carried the amulet, he'd be able to find the town easily. He couldn't tell Benny that though. While he couldn't make the town invisible, the spell he cast kept those intending harm away. 

Castiel was mixing lip balm the next morning when he heard Benny's truck. When he looked up, he realized time had flown and the sky was darkening. He called out for Benny to come in when the Cajun knocked on the door. 

"I'm here to pick you up for the town meeting." Castiel stood and wiped his hands. 

"That was quick." 

"He could come back, Castiel." 

"He won't." 

"You don't know that." Castiel sighed and pulled on his coat. 

Lights blazed at Gabriel's bar. Inside, the inhabitants of Lafitte sat at tables or stood at the bar. There was a buzz of conversation in the air that stopped when Benny and Castiel walked in. Castiel took a stool at the end of the bar, and Benny went to the front of the room. 

"I've called this meeting tonight because we had a hunter appear a few days ago." The buzz turned into an angry drone. Castiel watched as faces hardened or turned fearful. "He was injured and Castiel helped him recover." All eyes turned to Castiel, and he kept his face bland. "He left. Castiel doesn't think he will be back, but I want all of you to keep your eyes and ears open. Castiel will perform another ritual soon to keep out those that wish us harm." 

"When?" Garth, another werewolf, asked Castiel. Garth and his pack lived in a large, rambling farmhouse just behind the feed store.   

"Samhain is only a week away. I'd like to wait until then." 

Arif, a djinn, stood. "You should have let the hunter die." There were murmurings, but Castiel addressed the djinn and toned out the rest of the room. 

"That is not our way. This town is a sanctuary for those of us who want to live in peace." 

Karen, one of the three Amazons that lived in Lafitte, spoke. "Castiel is correct. We have chosen to live in peace with each other and outsiders should they accidently come into town. I trust Castiel's judgment." 

"Castiel, do you need help preparing for the ritual?" Fawn asked in her singsong voice. Castiel turned to the fairy. 

"Thank you, but I think I've got everything I need." 

The meeting continued on for another twenty minutes. Most were confident Castiel would keep them safe. 

*** 

The driving was easier once Dean got into southeastern Colorado. October was still a bit early for snow in that part of the state. In Denver, he stopped at a Walmart and bought a prepaid cell phone with one of his fake credit cards. He also bought a new wallet, since his hadn't held up well after being dunked in a frozen river. He left a text message for his father that he'd be spending the night in Colby, Kansas and would arrive in Oklahoma the following afternoon.  

He pulled into a small roadside diner for lunch just outside of Denver and went inside. He inhaled and smiled. He loved the smell of grease. Grease meant his favorite things were cooking. Burgers and fries. The waitress flirted shamelessly with him. He thought about cutting the day short and just getting a hotel there. She was definitely interested. 

"Bring me a piece of pie, Sweetheart." 

She ran a fingertip down his bicep. "Sure thing, Darling. We have apple and rhubarb." 

"Apple." Dean leaned back in the booth and popped his neck a few times. Hours in the car took more of a toll on him the older he got. He took another sip of his coffee and the waitress, he thought her name was Denise, sat his pie in front of him. He smiled at her and picked up his fork. She waited beside him until he took the first bite. The aroma was amazing. He closed his eyes and Cas' face appeared. He remembered Cas' scent. Nutmeg and cinnamon.  

"I get off in fifteen minutes." 

Dean opened his eyes and frowned. His desire for her was gone. "Sorry, maybe next time I'm passing through. I have to put a few more miles behind me today." 

She looked disappointed and a little pissed off. She flounced off, and he left her a generous tip to make up for leading her on. 

He hit Colby around seven and parked the Impala. Once he got his room key and tossed his bag into the room, he hiked across the highway to a small restaurant. The pork chops and mashed potatoes were good and he cleaned his plate. The elderly waitress, whose nametag read Harriet, came to refill his water glass. "Can I get you anything else, young man? We have a nice Mexican chocolate pudding with real whipped topping." 

Dean nodded. "Sounds good, Harriet. You make it?" 

"Oh, no, my husband, Joe, made it." 

"Husband?" Dean pouted. "And here I was going to ask you to run away with me." 

She swatted his shoulder. "You are a bad boy." She had a definite spring in her step as she walked away, and that made Dean smile. 

The pudding was rich and creamy. Dean paused with the second bite almost to his mouth. That smell again. "Hey, Harriet, what's in this pudding?" 

"Well, let's see. Chocolate, milk, whipping cream, sugar..." Dean waited patiently while she thought about the recipe. "...and nutmeg...a pinch of cinnamon. A touch of vanilla. I think that's all." 

"It's great. Thank you." She wandered off, and Dean stared down at the bowl. Was it the cinnamon or the nutmeg that reminded him of Cas? Or both? Had the witch put a spell on him? 

The motel room smelled musty, but the bed seemed clean. Dean slept in his clothes, with his pistol under his pillow. When he woke, it was still dark outside, and he got up to take a piss. He looked at the bedside clock. It was only four-thirty. He groaned and got back in bed. He rolled around trying to get comfortable again, but wound up on his back staring at the ceiling. 

He bet Cas was glad to have his bed back. Was Benny there to keep him company? Dean's hands tightened into fists. Cas said it was over a long time ago, but he'd bet anything, the vampire still wanted Cas. The only way he could get the image of Benny and Cas together out of his head was to imagine Cas between his own legs, looking down at Dean with those blue eyes of his. 

Dean remembered Cas standing naked in the snow and his cock lengthened. He let his fingertips trace the veins running up his shaft. What would it be like to fuck a witch? Or be fucked by one? Dean used his thumb to wipe the drop of precum away from his slit and tasted himself. Why couldn't he get Cas out of his mind?  

Closing his eyes, he let his hand slide up and down his cock, faster and faster. His left hand cupped his balls and rolled them in his palm. He should have let Debbie...Denise...whoever the fuck she was...oh...fuck... His heels dug into the mattress...so close... He could almost hear Cas' gravelly voice in his head. "You are beautiful, Dean."  

Cas' name was more of a hiss as his orgasm hit him. He rode it out, hand slowing until he was just holding his softening cock. He needed to get up and wipe the cum off his belly, but that would require him to actually move. Instead, he took the far corner of the sheet and cleaned himself up. It probably wouldn't be the first time housekeeping had to launder spunk out of these sheets. 

He took a short nap after his heart rate returned to normal. His phone's alarm woke him at seven.  

John Winchester called his son back early the next afternoon as Dean was passing through Wichita. "Where are you? 

"Wichita." 

"Good. Head to Oklahoma City. I've got a lead on a buru buru at a old carnival. Call me when you get into town." That was it, John just hung up. Dean tossed the phone down on the seat next to him and glanced at the leather pouch. He touched it with his fingertip watching it swing from its leather cord. 

As he pulled into Oklahoma City, Dean called his father. "Yeah, Dad, just rolled into town." 

"I'm at the Motel Six just off 44. Room 201." Did his father even know how to say goodbye? See you later? Kiss my ass, son? 

It took Dean about thirty minutes to get through the rush hour traffic and onto Highway 44. He spotted the motel and saw his father's truck. He parked next to it. His father opened the door and ushered him inside. Dean spied the bottle of whiskey on the table, no glass. The single malt was half gone. His father swayed a bit when he turned. John flopped down on his unmade bed. "We'll head out at nine or so. Four employees and two others have all had heart attacks after visiting the Hall of Mirrors. I'm thinking buru buru." 

Dean knew buru buru were ghosts that struck fear in its victims. "Have you figured out who it is yet?" 

John sat up angrily. "Fuck, boy.  I'm not an ametuer." Dean flinched at his father's outburst. 

"I know, Dad...I was just asking..." Dean let his sentence trail off. When his father was drinking, you couldn't win. 

"It's a guy named Luther Bentley. He had a heart attack at the Fun House about four years ago. We'll go investigate tonight, see if we can get him to show himself, and then tomorrow, I'll go see his wife." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"You just wait for instructions. I'll find out where he's buried, and I'll text you." 

Dean made himself comfortable on the other bed and watched Jeopardy and the Wheel of Fortune, because he didn't want to risk asking his father to change the channel. John made Dean call for pizza, and they ate in silence. At least his father wasn't drinking anymore. Going to hunt a buru buru with a drunk man as your only backup was suicide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you are enjoying this so far. There is a bit of angst ahead, so hold onto your panties.


	5. Chapter 5

Benny offered to drive Castiel home after the town meeting, but he chose to walk. He took the shortcut through the deep forest and paused when he came upon Missouri's cottage. She hadn't been at the meeting, but smoke drifted from her chimney and the lights were on. He stomped his feet on her doormat and knocked.

The psychic opened her door with a smile. "Castiel, I knew you were coming, so I made your favorite tea."

"I missed seeing you at the meeting," Castiel said, stepping over the threshold.

"Benny told me what was going on this morning, so I didn't see the need. Was Arif his normal opinionated self?"

"Of course," Castiel said with a chuckle. "I'm performing the protection ritual on Samhain."

"I figured as much. Your power is stronger then." She waited until he removed his coat before handing him his tea. He sat and took a sip. "Are you going to tell me about him?"

Castiel looked up. "There is nothing to tell."

"He had Benny in quite a state, and I'm not sure if was all because he is a hunter," Missouri said with a knowing look.

Castiel felt his face heat. "Benny is just overly protective."

"I'm not a fool, Castiel. Benny has carried a torch for you from the first day you arrived in Lafitte. This man, your hunter, made him jealous."

"Benny and I are friends, no more, no less," Castiel stated solemnly. He took another sip of tea.

Missouri finally sat across from him on an antique brocade chair. She folded her hands in her lap. "He's always wanted more."

Castiel frowned. "Missouri, I've never..."

"I know you never meant to lead him on or hurt him. He knows that too. But enough about Benny. Tell me about your hunter."

Sighing, he leaned back on the richly embroidered settee. "Dean is a good man. Strong, warm...but I felt sadness under the cockiness. He hides his true self behind a mask of...bravado."

"You do have feelings." It was a statement, not a question. And he wasn't surprised when she took his hand. Castiel could look into the future, but he never looked into his own fate. She held his palm in her warm hands and traced his line of the heart. He watched her eyes carefully and saw the flash of fear.

"What? What did you see?"

She looked up. "He will protect you, but there will be a price he will pay."

"Protect me from what, Missouri?" Castiel yanked his hand away, he shouted. "From what?"

"A man. A mortal man." She seemed to shrink before him. "That's all I saw, Castiel."

Castiel tried to calm his racing heart. Dean would be back to protect him. But from who? Another hunter?"

Sleep didn't come that night. Castiel spent the night warding his home and the surrounding forest against evil, both spiritual and manmade.

To prepare for the Samhain ritual, Castiel meditated and bathed in a cleansing bath of Frankincense, honey, rosemary, lavender, nutmeg, cinnamon, and pennyroyal. He donned his robe, picked up his basket and staff, and headed for town.

At the crossroads, everyone gathered. He took chalk and drew out a large pentagram in the center of the street. To the family of gypsies that lived at the south of town, Castiel asked, "Has it been done?"

Ruby stepped forward. "The boundaries of the town have been laid with ashes."

"Thank you." Castiel nodded at her and her clan. In the center of the pentagram, Castiel prepared his altar. He unfolded the black cloth and on it, he placed his small cauldron.

At the stroke of midnight, Castiel stood before his altar and raised his hands to the sky.

"Goddess, pull aside the veil, the edge of time where all things begin and end. Open the gateway between the here and now, and the hereafter, so that our loved ones may join us this night."

Castiel waited for everyone to gather close and then drew the circle around them, enclosing them in the protective ring. He put a black candle at each direction.

He stepped towards the west and bent to light the first candle. He faced the western sky. "I, Castiel, come into the Circle of Water, a Circle of Might, to sing of my family on this Holy Night." He placed a pomegranate down to welcome those from the hereafter.

At the northernmost candle, he touched his finger to the wick and it flared. He faced the sky and chanted, "I come into the Circle of Earth, the Circle of Peace, so wandering spirits may be released." He laid down his athame to symbolize freeing the ties that bind spirits to the earth.

After lighting the easternmost candle, he chanted, "I come into the Circle of Air, the Circle of Change. Let the old be transformed, by spirit rearranged." Castiel sat down an olive branch as a symbol of peace.

The southernmost candle represented the season's darkness. It would only be lit for a short time. "I come into the Circle of Fire, the Circle of Song, as the light grows shorter, and the night grows long." He extinguished the flame and walked to the center of the circle. Close to forty faces watched him silently.

"I come into the Circle of the Ancients, a Circle of Light, and welcome familial spirits, this Samhain night." He lit the central candle and bowed his head. The air seemed to crackle with static electricity. The cold wind whipped around the circle, unfelt by those within it.

One by one, his friends and neighbors dropped pieces of paper into his cauldron. Castiel knew each one had written the name of a passed loved one or a simple wish. When the last one, a child from the gypsy camp stepped back into her place next to her mother, Castiel waved his hand over the heavy, black pot.

"I welcome the Old Ones. I offer hospitality to kindly guiding spirits in this sacred place. Those of you who have joined me here, I beg a blessing. Into the fire are messages for those close to our hearts."

Sparks flew from Castiel's fingertips into the cauldron and the small bits of paper burst into flames.

"I impart these words gently to Grandmere," Castiel named his grandmother and the people around him said the names of their departed loved ones. "Carry the smoke of my love and memories with you into the next world when you return."

Tears flowed down Castiel's face as he recalled the loving embrace of his grandmother. He could smell the scent of lilac and clove. He bent to light the black candle on his altar cloth. "Death is a part of life. They are not lost, but forever with us. Free on this Holy Night to give us peace and fill us with blessings.

To cast the shadows from their lives, Castiel led the group in a tight circle counterclockwise. Around and around, faster and faster, until he felt peace settle over everyone within his protection. Back at his altar, he lit a white candle. "From death to the old ways comes life anew. I light the candle of peace, harmony, and love that it may always shine in our hearts."

As he led the circle of friends clockwise, the candles flared higher. Smiles and soft laughter greeted his searching eyes. The Samhain ritual marked the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter. In Wyoming, winter could be harsh, but those of Lafitte would be protected and safe.

Chanting quietly, Castiel closed the circle, extinguishing the candles and releasing wandering spirits. As the final candle was snuffed out, Castiel once again, raised his arms. "Goddess, I have released, sown, and reaped. Now it is time to rest. Bring peace to my spirit and to all those souls here gathered...and to this place until we meet again. So mote it be."

Those with children left to go to their homes, and the others wandered into Gabriel's bar. There would be food there to celebrate the harvest. The next ritual was for Castiel alone.

He knelt in the pentagram, pointing his athame at the sky and then at the ground. "Spirit of evil, unfriendly beings, unwanted guests, begone. Leave us. Leave this place. Goddess, keep us safe, invisible from harm." He dipped his athame into the ashes left in his cauldron and closed his eyes. He could see the trail of ash left by the gypsies. It surrounded the entire town, reaching out to include all those who lived in the woods. He pricked his palm with the ceremonial dagger and let his blood drop into the cauldron. "Invisible from harm," he repeated softly.

***

Dean's father walked him to the Impala. After getting rid of the buru buru, they'd taken another case in south Texas. After being with John for seven days, Dean was emotional and physically exhausted. When they got close, John frowned and walked around the car. "You need to get this fuckin' salt off the paint, Dean. When was the last time you washed this car?"

The salt from the roads in Wyoming and Colorado were caked in the wheel wells and all along the bottom of the car. Dean counted to ten before he answered. "We've been on the go since I got in from Wyoming, Dad. I haven't had a whole lotta time."

"When I gave you the damn thing, I thought you were capable of taking care of it," John snapped. Dean could feel the muscle in the side of his jaw tic, but he didn't speak. His father didn't stop there. "You got a girl?"

"Huh?" Dean was confused. A girl?

"You were talking in your sleep last night, calling out a name. Sounded like Cas...you haven't gotten back with that piece of ass from Missouri have you? Her name was Cassie, wasn't it?

"She wasn't just a piece of ass. I thought I..." Dean didn't finish the sentence. You didn't talk to John Winchester about loving someone. "She was a nice girl."

"So, you're back with her? You know you can't afford emotional ties..."

"No, I haven't seen her in years, Dad."

John looked at him like he didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything else. He just grunted and got into his truck, slamming the door without even saying goodbye.

Once Dean was around the corner, he hit the steering wheel with his fist. He was glad his father was heading to New York after a possible Vetala. He was heading to South Dakota to meet with Bobby about a couple of strange deaths near Mount Rushmore. Hunting with his father was getting harder and he wanted to avoid it as best he could. Hands still shaking with suppressed anger, Dean touched the amulet and thought of Cas. He felt calmer by the time he hit Dallas.

Over lunch, he studied a map and plotted his route. The young server refilled his coffee cup. "Would you like some dessert?" Dean looked up into a pair of pretty blue eyes. The boy was slim and couldn't have been over twenty.

"What do you have?" There was always room for dessert. Dean folded the map and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Apple Pie, cheesecake, and lemon poundcake." Dean pursed his lips, thinking hard. He loved pie, but cheesecake was awesome too.

"I'll take the pie...to go."

Dean paid the bill and took the small styrofoam box out to the car. He wanted to make it through Oklahoma before nightfall. When he stopped to get gas, he sat on the hood of the Impala and opened the container. The aroma of nutmeg and cinnamon reached his nostrils and he sighed. His thoughts turned to the handsome witch again. The map showed him driving really close to Wyoming. Shaking his head he wondered where that had come from. What? Like he was going to stop in and say hi? Besides, Cas had Benny to keep him company. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. He tossed the remaining pie into the trash can and got behind the wheel.

He played his music loud and sang along as he drove steadily up I35. He thought about calling Sam, but after checking his watch, he figured his brother would be in class or doing something else exciting and fun. He didn't have time for Dean or his life on the road. It had been months since he'd seen Sam, and he did miss him.

After finding a cheap motel just north of the Kansas border, Dean opened his backpack to replenish his ammo. He saw the velvet pouch and took it out. It was the bag of rocks Cas had given him. He spilled them out on the bedspread. The polished stones were truly beautiful. Maybe he'd look them up to see what they were one day. He gathered them back into the pouch, but this time, he put it in his coat pocket.

The next day passed quickly. He drove through Kansas and Nebraska, only stopping to get gas and eat. At the South Dakota welcome center, he got out and stretched his legs. He called Bobby to let him know where he was and get updates on the case. Apparently, two of the park's employees were found wrapped in cocoons, with large puncture marks on their bodies. "So, you're thinking Arachnes?"

"Yep," Bobby replied, his voice tiny through the phone. "Only thing I can think of that leaves a cocoon that big."

"Could be Ice Spiders," Dean joked, recalling the Syfy movie that was so fake it was funny.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Look, I'll see you in a few hours." He got the motel information from Bobby and hung up. He walked to the large map of South Dakota and surrounding states posted outside of the restrooms. From Mount Rushmore to Casper, Wyoming was only two hundred and twenty miles. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Why was he still thinking about Cas? It wasn't like he'd ever cross paths with him again.

Bobby was watching television when Dean banged on his door. The two men ate a delivered pizza, while Bobby showed Dean all the information he'd gathered. They both sharpened their machetes since beheading was the only way to kill a Arachne.

After Bobby turned off the TV and the lamp, Dean tried to get comfortable and couldn't. About the fourth time he rolled over and punched his pillow, Bobby turned the lamp back on. "What is wrong with you, boy?"

"Sorry, man, just can't get comfy." Bobby gave him a strange look and then turned the light off again. Dean stared at the sliver of light coming in between the two curtain panels. The flashing vacancy sign could be seen, if he squinted. "Bobby?"

"What?"

"You ever hear of a vampire that didn't drink from humans?"

"Yep."

"What about a witch that didn't do any harm?"

"Yep." Dean frowned. Bobby wasn't being forthcoming about either one of them.

"Dad says there aren't any..."

"Your dad is an ass," Bobby said matter-of-factly. "He's full of hate and wanting revenge because of your ma. If it ain't human, he thinks it should be dead."

"You ever hear of vamps and witches living in the same area?"

Dean waited, but Bobby didn't answer. Thinking he fell asleep, he closed his eyes willing his own body to shut down for the night.

"Heard tell of a town where witches, vamps, werewolves...and others gathered to live in peace. No one knows where it is though. Spells keep it hidden from hunters."

Lafitte hadn't been hidden. Dean had found it easily. No, Cas and Benny living in the same town was just a coincidence.

The two hunters spent the next day asking questions and looking at the bodies of the two victims. Bobby compared the puncture wounds to a picture of an Arachne bite he had in his notes. It was the same.

The park closed at nightfall, so Bobby and Dean snuck back in after dark. Both victims were last seen leaving the park's gift shop. Dean parked the Impala near the building and at the last minute snagged the amulet and shoved it into his pocket. Dean was dressed like a ranger, and Bobby took cover in the shadows. Dean came around the corner whistling, hands in pockets, looking casual. A woman stepped out of the darkness. "Excuse me, ma'am, the park is closed," Dean said authoritatively.

"I must have gotten lost," she purred, stepping closer to Dean. His machete was hidden under his coat in a shoulder holster he'd designed himself. His hand itched to pull it out, but he needed to be sure he was lopping off the head of a creature and not an innocent bystander.

"I can walk you to your car," Dean offered.

"Thank you so much, Ranger. I do love a man in uniform." Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Yep, he was getting a bad vibe.

"Where did you leave your car, miss?"

"It's just over in the parking lot." As they walked along, her eyes began to change and her body undulated under her clothing. When she spun on him, he jumped back. "You I'll save to host my babies," she hissed, circling Dean quickly. He pulled out his machete and braced his feet for an attack. Bobby ran out of the woods, wielding his own weapon. She snarled at Bobby. Black, hairy legs sprang from her body and made a clicking sound on the pavement. She laughed as she toyed with them, staying just out of their reach. Dean didn't notice her leading them to the edge of the woods until it was too late. She scuttled behind a stand of trees and disappeared. Both men looked around wildly. Dean heard movement, and he ran in the direction it came from, Bobby hot on his heels.

He saw her then, her top half was still human looking, but her lower body was that of a large spider. "You're one ugly bitch," Dean called out to her. She hissed again. As she gathered herself to leap, Dean ran right at her, but she was too fast and shot a stream of webbing. It knocked the machete out of his hands. Before he could reach for it, she screeched. Bobby had got one of her legs and a green fluid jetted out of the stump. Dean grabbed his weapon and charged. He saw his mistake as she spun her web around his arm. As she raised her clawed hands, Dean closed his eyes preparing for what, he didn't know. Death? Excruciating pain? Her screech shocked him into opening them again. She was backing away from him, snarling and spitting. Bobby raised his machete and her head flew into the underbrush. Her body crumpled and jerked a few times before it stilled.

"What the hell was that about?" Bobby asked him, breathing heavily with exertion.

"What was what about?" Dean couldn't help but kick at the black, hairy body.

"I thought you were a goner, and then she jumped back like she'd been burned. She actually looked scared for a second."

Dean shrugged. "Hell if I know."

It took them another two hours to drag the body and the head deeper into the woods, dig a hole, and burn the creature. All Dean wanted after that was a hot shower and a clean bed.

***

Castiel sat up, sweat covered his body. Something was wrong. Heart beating erratically, he jumped out of bed and climbed the ladder. With a flick of his wrist, the candles flared to life. Normally, parlor tricks didn't suit him, but time was of the essence. He lifted his scrying mirror, an obsidian oval, polished smooth and set in a brass frame. It had been his grandmother's. He lowered himself to the floor of the loft and placed the mirror on the floor in front of him. Concentrating, he moved his hands over the mirror. Swirling red clouds appeared on the surface. Then a spider...large and wicked...a woman's face. Dean. Dean...face resigned to his fate. No... "Goddess...please..." The candles flared and went out. Then nothing.

When Castiel came to, he was face down on the floor. Why was he in the loft? Dean. He crawled to his scrying mirror, which lay half hidden under his altar cloth. Sunbeams came through the window and reflected off its shiny surface. Scrying worked off the energy of the moon and would be difficult in the light of day, but he had the power. Closing his eyes and gathering his strength, he began to chant. "Goddess, I ask your charity, lend me your focus and your clarity. Help me see what I have lost. So mote it be."

The obsidian felt warm in his hands. Green clouds moved over the surface. Dean asleep. Safe...but restless. Dean was safe and that was all that mattered. He wrapped his mirror in the purple silk cloth and tucked it into the trunk.

Downstairs, Pierce rubbed against his legs. "Alright, give me a second."

He went to the cupboard and took out a can of tuna. Pierce began to purr loudly. Once the cat was fed, Castiel set about making his cabin clean. He made the bed and gathered the small bag of trash, mostly cans. He also gathered the laundry into a large, cloth bag. It was time for another trip to town.

Before he dressed for the cold, Castiel sat a small bottle on the table next to his gloves. The child from the gypsy encampment was sick and the tincture would help. He slung his bag of laundry over his shoulder, and picked up the trash, pocketing the medicine to give to Ruby. The sun was melting the icicles along the eaves of the porch. Instead of heading down the road or the forest path, he headed north. "Good morning, Mo Chara."

The wolf fell into step beside him. Once he crossed the old railroad tracks, his friend stopped. Castiel nodded, and she ran back in the other direction. She would not get close to people, it was her way. Castiel kept walking. He heard a baby crying in the distance. He smiled. New life was always a blessing.

The gypsy encampment was merely a group of trailers and wagons. Ruby looked up from her spot by the fire. "Castiel. What brings you here?"

"One of your little ones is sick." Castiel noticed the child at the ritual. She was feverish, and it worried him. "I have something to help." He sat his bag of laundry down and reached into his coat pocket. The small brown bottle held a tincture that would help the girl.

"Tamara. She has been running a fever for three days now. Nothing the elders have tried seems to work."

While Castiel didn't need modern medicine, he was aware that vaccinations were needed in today's world. Unfortunately, gypsies didn't trust doctors. Their children weren't inoculated. "She has measles, Ruby."

Ruby nodded. "I thought so. What can we do?"

He handed her the bottle. "This, given twice a day. Orange juice. Turmeric mixed with honey. Barley water." He touched her arm. "If she gets worse, bring her to me."

"Thank you, Castiel." She curled her fingers around the bottle.

She was already hurrying to one of the campers when Castiel stepped into the woods.

"Laundry day," Benny exclaimed with a smile when Castiel came through the door of the store.

"It is." Castiel walked around the corner and into the back room. He dumped his dirty clothing into one of three industrial sized washers. Since most of the members of the town lived at poverty level or like Castiel and lived off the land, everyone came to Benny's for modern conveniences like washing machines.

He watched the machine fill with water and once it began to agitate, he closed the lid and joined Benny in the store. His friend seemed lethargic. "When did you feed last?"

"The night before the ritual," Benny replied without looking up from the crossword puzzle he was doing.

"It is time," Castiel stated somberly. Benny existed on the blood of the cattle at the surrounding ranches, but without human blood, he became weak. Others in the town offer themselves to Benny a few times a year and he reluctantly feeds. He hasn't drank from Castiel since their shared night. Witch blood is powerful, but because of their history, Benny would not discuss drinking from Castiel.

"I'll ask around," Benny murmured, obviously wanting the matter dropped.

"Benny..." With a sigh, the vampire looked up.

"No."

Castiel took Benny's hand and brought it to his neck, knowing he could feel Castiel's pulse with his fingertips. Benny growled and Castiel saw his fangs drop. "Drink."

"No." The word sounded harsh and desperate.

Castiel lifted his chin, offering his neck, trusting the vampire...his friend...to only take what he needed. With lightning speed, Benny's mouth was on Castiel's throat. A brief kiss...a lick...then the prick of his fangs through soft skin. Castiel hummed softly.

"Son of a bitch." The shout startled both of them. Castiel turned wide eyes to Dean. He was standing in the door to the store. Gun drawn and aimed.

"Dean, no," Castiel screamed as the gun bucked in Dean's hand. Castiel shoved Benny. The bullet streaked across the outside of the vampire's bicep. Castiel moved to shield Benny. "Dean, it's okay."

"Okay? I know what I saw, Cas. He was drinking your blood. Motherfucker needs to die." Castiel raised both hands in a soothing motion.

"Dean, Benny drinks from cattle, but it isn't enough. He needs human blood to survive and we...I...give it freely." Castiel watched the different emotions cross Dean's face. Anger, pain, disappointment. Why was Dean here? "Dean, why are you here?"

"I don't fuckin' know," Dean snarled. Anger radiated off him now. He turned and the door slammed behind him. He glanced at Benny. The wound was already healing, but the vampire looked distraught.

"Go, Castiel. Talk to him." Castiel nodded and took off. He heard the roar of the big car's engine and jumped in front of it. Dean scowled, but got out of the car.

"Get out of the way, Cas."

"No, Dean. You have to listen. It isn't what you think." Dean's mirthless laugh confused Castiel until he replayed his words. He groaned. He'd used a line said by cheating partners everywhere. Only he wasn't cheating, and Dean wasn't his partner. "Dean, why are you here?" Castiel repeated.

Dean tossed the amulet at Castiel's feet. "What is this?"

"I told you...it's for safe travels."

"Don't fuckin' lie to me, Cas." Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't lie."

"Everyone lies. Was it some sort of love potion?"

"Love...Dean, no...I don't..." Why would Dean think the amulet was a love... "What makes you think that?"

"Maybe because you’re a freakin' witch, and I can't stop thinking about you. I can smell you. I fuckin' dream about you. So, keep your Goddamn amulet, and go back to your bloodsucking lover, and leave me the fuck alone."

Castiel bent to pick up the amulet. In a soft voice, he said, "Did you have this on you when you were attacked by the Arachne?"

"How did you know about that?" Dean's posture was aggressive. Hands fisted, feet planted apart, chin raised.

"Answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours," Castiel said patiently.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah," he muttered.

"It kept you safe. I saw it happening..."

"How?" Dean snapped.

"My grandmother's scrying mirror. I saw it happening and was so scared." Dean took a step back and crossed his arms across his chest. He still looked angry, but at least he didn't look like he wanted to kill someone, mainly Castiel.

"What's all the racket out here. You interrupted my beauty rest," Gabriel called down from the window atop the bar.

"The hunter thinks Castiel gave him a love potion," Benny said from the doorway behind Castiel. Castiel looked heavenward. His friends had heard the whole thing.

"A love potion? What a dumbass," the fallen archangel said sarcastically. Dean glared up at him.

"Come down here and call me that, Asshole." No...no...no...too late. Gabriel appeared in front of Dean, knocking him back on his butt.

"What the fuck? How'd you...what the fuck are you?" Dean's eyes shifted from Gabriel, to Benny, and back to Castiel. A spark of fear colored his aura, and he crab-walked backwards.

"How did he find his way back, Castiel," Benny asked accusingly. Castiel exhaled and wished he'd never gotten out of bed that morning. He held up the amulet.

"Safe travels...safe passage."

"Your...affection...for this human...this hunter...has put the whole town at risk, Castiel," Benny said, disappointment visible in his eyes. There were a few drops of Castiel's blood on the vampire's mouth. He knew his throat was probably covered in it. What an attractive picture he must make to Dean?

Castiel couldn't respond to Benny. He moved past Gabriel and reached out his hand to Dean. Dean sneered and scrambled to his feet, blatantly ignoring Castiel's help. It cut him deep, but Castiel wouldn't let it show.

"Dean, please, can we talk..." He turned to his friends. "Privately."

Just to make his day even worse, Kate strolled through the door of the bar. "What's going...Dean?"

Dean looked shocked to see Kate. "Kate?"

Everyone seemed to be looking at everyone else. "Well, I'd love to stay around for this clusterfuck, but I'm not getting a warm fuzzy feeling from Dean-o here." With a rustle of feathers, Gabriel disappeared.

"Kate, come inside," Benny said quietly and with one backwards glance at Dean, she went inside the store. The door shut behind her.

Now that it was just the two of them, Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dean, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to listen to me."

"Not here," Dean said, looking around.

"My cabin?"

"Can we get there with my car?"

"Does it have four wheel drive?" Castiel asked, an eyebrow quirking upwards. Dean scowled again. Castiel realized he missed Dean's smile, his off color jokes, the warmth in his eyes. "Come with me." He waited while Dean shut and locked the Impala's door before leading Dean around the back of the store. Across a narrow yard sat a barn. Castiel removed the heavy chain that kept the doors closed. When he swung them open, Dean pulled his gun out of the waistband of his jeans. "There isn't anything in here that would harm you, Dean."

"Right, looks like something out of a horror movie." Castiel looked into the dim interior of the barn. Since the last horror movie he saw was an old black and white of Dracula with Bela Lugosi, he couldn't comment. Shrugging, he stepped inside and removed the tarp from his Goldwing. This is what he rode into Lafitte on. Benny kept it up for him, but he hadn't ridden it in years. His helmet was perched on the seat and his spare was still attached to the back by a strap. The key was in it. Dean looked at him disbelievingly while he pushed it out into the sunshine. "Seriously, a witch on a motorcycle?"

"Did you expect a broomstick?" Castiel would have missed the slight lift at the corner of Dean's mouth had he not been staring right at him. It disappeared quickly though. Working fast, Castiel tossed the extra helmet to Dean while he strapped on his own. He swung his leg over the bike and started it. Dean was still holding his helmet, and Castiel looked at him questioningly. "You coming?"

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, but put the helmet on and got on behind Castiel. He stiffened at the feel of Dean's thighs against his own, the warmth of Dean's chest pressed to his back. Focus. He gave the bike some gas and they roared out onto the road. It wasn't ideal conditions to be riding a motorcycle, but it would get them to the cabin faster.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean got back to the motel with Bobby, he stripped off his clothes and took a quick shower. He replayed the fight with the Arachne. What had caused her to hesitate and back away from him? While Bobby took his turn in the bathroom, Dean sprawled on his bed, flipping channels, but not really seeing anything. It was then he suddenly remembered taking the amulet out of the car and putting it into his pocket. He ruffled through the filthy ranger uniform until he found the small, black bag. Carefully, he pulled it open and dumped out the contents onto the nightstand: dried twigs, leaves, and a few small stones. He poked them with his finger.

  
"What's that you have?" He hadn't heard Bobby come out of the bathroom, and he was at a loss of what to say. Bobby came closer and picked up the bag. "Hex bag?"

  
"No." What had Cas said...safe travels? He remembered looking into the loft while Cas was doing a spell. He thought back. Yes, it was to protect Dean on his travels. But what else? What was causing the dreams? What was causing him to think of Cas every time he smelled cinnamon and nutmeg? "You know anything about love potions?"

  
Bobby snorted and then realized Dean was serious. "You think that's what this is?" Bobby fingered the charm before setting it back down. "You take this from a witch?"

  
"A witch gave it to me," Dean mumbled, putting everything back into the pouch.

  
"Hope she was pretty," Bobby chuckled. Dean didn't even smile. He'd come to terms with his bisexuality a long time ago. He hid it from everyone, especially John. And he hadn't acted on it in a long time, but he'd been attracted to Cas. Cas admitted he'd been with Benny. Only once, Cas said. Did he want Dean to be another notch on his bedpost? The more he thought about it, the surer he got Cas put a love spell on him. Well, he was damn well going to take it off.

  
"I'm heading out in the morning."

  
"Figured as much. Where you headed? Meeting up with your old man?"

  
"No. I"ve got some business to take care of. I'll catch up with Dad in a few days."

  
Dean only dozed in and out that night. His mind was on Cas and the damn spell. When he awoke, he got a map, and worked out the route back to Lafitte. The town wasn't on the maps, and he frowned. He swore it was on there before. He knew he could remember the way once he got to Casper. After he packed and loaded the Impala, he shared a cup of coffee with Bobby.

  
"Dean, something's bothering you. If it's the love spell thing, don't worry about it. Just track her down and kill her."

  
He stared down at his coffee. Then finally, he looked up at the man who was a better father than John would ever be. "I can't kill...him. He saved my life, Bobby."

  
"Oh." For once, Bobby was speechless.

  
"Promise me you won't tell Dad."

  
"John and I don't chat over coffee much these days, Dean. Your secret is safe." Bobby leaned back in the booth and adjusted his cap. "And you think this witch slipped you a love potion?"

  
"Yeah...maybe."

  
"That where you're headed?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Dean was on the road by six-thirty. He'd given Bobby a hug goodbye, something he'd never done with his own father. Dean pushed the speed limit and with only one stop for gas and food, avoiding dessert of any kind, he rolled into Casper at noon. He retraced his route and after a few wrong turns, he pulled into Lafitte. He parked in front of the store again. He needed to grab some liquid courage. If the store didn't have a bottle, maybe the bar would sell him one. He pushed open the door and didn't stop to think. He reacted. Seeing the bloodsucker latched to Cas' throat had him seeing red. What made Dean even angrier was when Cas defended the son of a bitch, saying he offered himself so the bloodsucker could drink from him. Cas was so fucking trusting. The vamp could have drained him dry. He had to rein in his rage at the thought of Benny's mouth on Cas' throat.

  
Then the Twilight Zone came to town. The bar owner popped in and out like a fuckin' jack-in-the-box. And he couldn't forget about Kate. Kate, the werewolf, who was just a cute college kid in the wrong place at the wrong time. She'd promised to go away and not cause any harm. Now, she's strolling through the streets of Lafitte like a freakin' local. Maybe because she was. It was like one little happy monster mash. Dean chucked at his joke.

  
Now, here he was on the back of a motorcycle with the witch who'd put a love spell on him. His father would have a field day with this turn of events.

  
Cas turned his head to glance back at him. "Eyes on the road, dude." Dean hated motorcycles. He wasn't afraid to ride on one, it was just a poor form of transportation. He closed his eyes tightly when Cas turned the corner and headed down a bumpy road. He tried to think of something else besides dying in a fiery crash on the side of a road with a hunk of metal between his legs. That thought brought him back to reality. Cas was between his legs...well, his thighs. Damn this love spell.

  
They rounded a bend in the road, crossed a rickety bridge, and then he could see Cas' cabin in the distance. He was off the bike before Cas had a chance to shut off the ignition. He watch Cas dismount from the bike and yes, he did check out the man's legs and ass...because of the damn spell.

  
On the porch, Cas turned before opening the door. "Could you please leave your weapons here?" Dean wasn't happy about it, but he did respect Cas' home. He pulled out the gun from his waistband and unsheathed the knife from his boot. Laying them carefully by the door, Dean let Cas enter the cabin first, and he followed. The cat mewled and ran across the floor to greet Cas. He bent down to pick her up. "Want to go hunt, Little One?"

  
He opened the door again. The feline streaked across the snow and disappeared into the woods. "Aren't you afraid she'll get lost?"

  
Cas blinked at him like he was a complete idiot. "No." That was it. Just no. Cas better find some more words soon because he had some explaining to do. Dean took off his coat and hung it on the hook by the door. Cas did the same. Then he sat at the table, putting the amulet Dean had thrown on the ground earlier down in front of him. Dean grabbed the chair, turned it around, and sat with his arms across the back of it. They stared at each other. Dean was bound and determined he was going to win this contest. Without taking his eyes from Dean, Cas slid the pouch across the table. "This is what saved you from death. That is all it did, Dean. I do not make love potions or do love spells."

  
"Right," Dean said, drawing the word out sarcastically.

  
Cas folded his hands. "People have come to me over the years to make them a potion or do a spell, but I don't believe in forcing affections. Certain gems and potions can make you more susceptible to falling in love, but if the feeling isn't mutual, it won't work." Then Cas stood up abruptly and went to his bed. He knelt down and looked under the bed before turning back to Dean. "The bag of crystals I gave you to help you heal, did you take it?"

  
Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, what of it?"

  
Cas exhaled and stood back up. He walked back to the table and sat again. "I placed several healing stones in the bag, but I, also, gave you a piece of rose quartz."

  
"So you did put a whammy on me," Dean said belligerently.

  
"No, Dean, the stone was meant to bring love into your life and daily situations. Meaning it lowers stress and soothes you. It raises self-esteem and gives you self-worth. The energy teaches us how to open ourselves to love. It does nothing to make you fall in love with someone you aren't meant for."

  
Dean pulled the pouch out of his jeans, where he'd kept it since he'd left Cas' cabin. He put it on the table and placed it next to the black pouch. "You can keep it."

  
Cas nodded, but pushed the amulet back towards Dean. "Please keep this one. It will keep you safe, and that's all I want for you." If it really kept Dean from being killed by the Arachne, then Dean should keep it. But he wasn't sure. He had to think and sitting across from Cas made that almost impossible.

  
Instead of taking it, Dean changed the subject. "So, the town. There's a vamp and a werewolf...you're a witch...what else is living here?"

  
"I'm not at liberty to say, Dean. I've already put them in danger by giving you the means to find us again," Cas said, poking at the amulet.

  
"Bobby told me a story of a town where supernatural creatures could live in peace. Lafitte is that town, isn't it?"

  
"Dean, please..."

  
"Damn it, Cas," Dean rose and began to pace, running his fingers through his short hair in frustration.

  
"I can't betray my friends, Dean. You're a hunter. I shouldn't have allowed you to come back. It was selfish of me."

  
"Wait...you allowed me to come back..." Dean's mind was going a mile a minute. "...you did something to make it disappear on maps, didn't you?"

  
"Just as I protected you..." Cas pointed to the amulet. "...I protect this town."

  
***

  
Dean stared at him for a long time. Castiel met his gaze without flinching. Finally, Dean huffed out a breath and dropped his eyes to the amulet. "You have enough power to make a town disappear on maps?"

  
"I do."

  
"Fuck," Dean murmured and resumed his pacing.

  
"Dean, my power is not used for anything malicious. As I've told you before, I help heal the sick and do my best to keep my friends safe. I consider you a friend." A friend Castiel found himself dreaming of, but Dean could never know about that.  
"How can I know that, Cas? How can I be sure you didn't put a spell on me? How can you prove that?" Castiel bowed his head.

  
"Trust?"

  
Castiel winced when Dean laughed. "Trust? That's rich, Cas." How could he prove to Dean he wasn't lying?

  
He picked up the amulet and the bag of stones. "I will just have to prove it to you somehow." Dean watched as he got up and put the two pouches on his mantle.

  
It was only after Castiel left Dean to go get more firewood that everything sank in. Dean was sure he was under a love spell. What made him think that? Dean had said he'd dreamed of him, smelled him. Could it be possible? Could Dean be drawn to Castiel in that way? It would explain so much. There was a part of him that wanted to look into his future, but he'd never dared before. He shook his head...no, he would not do that.

  
Pierce came out of the woods and followed him back to the house. She slipped past him as soon as he opened the door. When he walked in with the load of logs in his arms, Dean turned from the fireplace. "It's getting late. I need to get back to my car."

  
Nodding, Castiel kept his coat and gloves on. "Of course. We should go."

  
Dean gathered his coat and gloves. They were about to leave when the wind began to howl. Castiel opened the door, and it whipped from his hands. Snow was falling heavily. It had only been about ten minutes since he got the firewood. What was going on?  
"We can't ride in this," Castiel yelled to be heard over the wind. Dean looked up at the darkening sky and grabbed Castiel's arm, hauling him back inside. He slammed the door.

  
"We'll just wait it out. Can't last long, right?" Dean said, after moving to the window to look outside.

  
"Dean, we're in Wyoming. If this is a blizzard, it could last well into the night, and we could be snowed in." As appealing as being snowed in with Dean was, Castiel knew the hunter wouldn't be happy at all.

  
Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and Castiel almost laughed. He squinted at it and mumbled something under his breath. He moved around the cabin, holding his phone out while Castiel leaned against the fireplace and watched. When he made to open the door, Castiel stopped him. "Dean, cell service out here is sketchy at best. In weather like this, it is impossible."

  
"Motherfucker...so, we're stuck?"

  
"We are stuck...at least until the snow stops coming down. Benny will come out on his snowmobile once it clears up." Benny always checked on him after heavy snowfalls. He checked on everyone in the town, it was just his way.

  
"Yeah, he'll have to come check on his boyfriend," Dean said caustically.

  
"I know you're irritable. And being stuck in a cabin with me is the last place you want to be, but you have to believe Benny and I are just friends..."

  
"You let all your friends suck your blood?"

  
"He needed me, Dean. Vampires can survive on animal blood..." Castiel felt frustrated at having to repeat himself. "...but they get a sickness if they don't supplement it with human blood. I tried to explain it to you..."

  
"And nobody else in town can let him drink? What about the guy that owns the bar? Why does it have to be you?"

  
Castiel needed to do something with his hands or he might just wring Dean's stubborn neck. He went to his work table and sat down. He gathered a few jars and opened his grimoire. He was low on burn salve and now was as good a time as any to make up a batch. When he'd counted to ten...twice, he replied to Dean's question. "Others in the town let him drink. Everyone offers. Benny never asks. Gabriel can't volunteer because he's a...was an...archangel."

  
Dean stopped his pacing and stared, his mouth agape. "You've got to be kidding me. An archangel? Seriously?"

  
"Gabriel left heaven because he liked life on earth. He is no longer welcome there." Dean scrubbed his hands down his face. "Dean, I know this is a lot for you to grasp..."

  
"You have no fucking idea, Cas." He stomped over to the window and stared out at the whiteness, his posture stiff. He spun around suddenly. "Wait, Gabriel as in Gabriel from the bible? That Gabriel?"

  
Castiel smiled. "Yes, that Gabriel." Castiel returned to the task at hand. He poured honey into a large bowl, then he added the coconut oil. He was adding the aloe vera when he felt Dean's presence at his back.

  
"Fuck me sideways," Dean muttered. "What are you doing?"

  
"Making a burn salve," Castiel replied. He could almost feel Dean's body heat, and he could definitely smell him. Dean's scent was a mixture of pine, commercial soap, and a muskiness that was all male. Castiel's nostrils flared. "I know you will be bored and uncomfortable here...I have some books..."

  
"Can I look at that?" Dean asked, pointing to Castiel's grimoire. Castiel hesitated. A witch's grimoire was sacred, not only were all his spells and recipes in it, but his thoughts as well. Slowly, Castiel closed the book and handed it to Dean. Dean's eyes widened and he accepted it, his eyes locked on Castiel's.

  
"I trust you, Dean," Castiel whispered. He was the first to look away. He went back to his mixing, but he was very aware of Dean taking the book over to the bed. He heard the flare of a match being struck and from the corner of his eye, he saw Dean make himself comfortable against the headboard.

  
Time passed. Castiel finished putting the salve into jars and got up to stretch. When he looked towards the bed, Dean was asleep, mouth parted slightly, drool drying on one side of his mouth, Castiel's grimoire open on his lap. Since it was close to dinnertime, Castiel set about making a meal. He took the dried beans he'd had soaking all morning and added a few chunks of ham. Once it was simmering on the stove, he gently shook Dean.

  
"Wha..." Dean opened his eyes and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
"I have dinner going, but must go get more firewood up to the porch before the snow gets too deep."

  
Dean cracked his neck a couple of times and sat up straight. "Shouldn't you tie a rope to yourself or something. It's really coming down out there."

  
Castiel fought back a smile. Dean saw it and shrugged. "Right...the whole witch thing..."

  
"Thank you for worrying about my well-being though."

  
"Yeah, whatever."

  
"Make yourself at home, Dean. I may be awhile." Castiel put on a sweater over his shirt, added his outerwear, and took a firm hold of the doorknob. The wind jerked it, but he held tight. It took all his strength to close it behind him. He made his way to the lean-to behind the cabin. The snow was so thick he could barely see, but he knew this land like the back of his hand.

  
He took two loads of wood to the porch and went back for more. The pile was getting low, and he needed to split some more. He picked up his axe and began to chop.

  
***

  
The last thing Dean expected was to be snowed in with Cas. If, and it was a big if, Cas hadn't put a love spell on him, then what was it? Sure, he was attracted to the man, but Cas was a witch. He wouldn't admit it to anymore, least of all Cas, but Dean did trust him. He wasn't sure why. It was just a gut feeling.

  
A witch wouldn't just hand over their grimoire...but Cas did. He just handed it over and said he trusted Dean. It blew Dean's mind. The leather bound book was thick. Dean got comfortable on the bed and started to read. He wondered how old Cas was when he started this journal. There were no dates, but the handwriting was messy, and the wording was that of a child. The spells and recipes were easy...things like preventing warts...Dean smiled at that. The longer he read, the more insight he got in to the man sitting across the cabin, head bent to his task. There were small paragraphs scattered between the entries. Warm thoughts of his grandmother. Dean got darker images of Cas' mother and oldest brother. His father was never mentioned. Sisters, cousins, aunts and uncles, but no father. Dean read until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

  
He awoke to Cas gently shaking his arm. Once Cas left the cabin, Dean got up and poked around a bit. He wanted to go up the ladder and look closer at Cas' altar. But the tub seemed to call to him. It looked so inviting, and he really wouldn't mind relaxing in it. Without Cas to make the water hot, he was out of luck.

  
After Cas had been gone about twenty minutes, Dean did begin to worry. He went to one of the rear windows, remembering seeing the woodpile next to a lean-to back behind the cabin. He wiped at the condensation on the glass and tried to see out, but the snow was too thick to see anything. He heard a sharp crack and after a few moments, another. Pierce jumped up on the window seal by him and began licking her paws. "He okay out there?"

  
She looked up, paw raised halfway to her face. She blinked at him once and then continued to wash herself. "Guess you aren't worried, huh?"

  
Dean felt stupid just sitting in the warm cabin while Cas was out there in the freezing cold chopping wood. "Damn it," he muttered and pulled on his coat and gloves. He had to shove hard to get the door to open and close again. The wind whipped at his hair. For once, he wished his hair was long like Sam's. At least his ears would stay warmer.

  
He kept one hand on the cabin and made his way around the building. When he got to the back window, he stepped away from the safety of the walls and walked towards the sounds of an axe cleaving wood. He was about two feet away when he saw the outline of the lean-to. "Cas," he called out.

  
"Dean?" Cas came out of the snow and took Dean's arm. He dragged him under the lean-to. It was easier to see since the cover kept most of the snow out, though the wind still cut through him. "Why are you out here?"

  
"Thought you could use some help." Dean nodded at the pile of split logs. "Couldn't you just wave your magic wand or something?"

  
"I could, but it would be a wasteful use of power."

  
"Come on, let's grab this load and get inside. It's too fuckin' cold out here." Dean stomped his feet. "The air hurts my face, Cas. Why do you live somewhere where the air hurts your face?"

  
Cas chuckled as he leaned the axe against the shed's wall and began stacking the logs into his arms. Dean joined in, something making him want to outdo Cas. His load was higher, heavier, and he staggered when he took his first step. He couldn't lose face, so he stumbled along behind Cas, arms burning with the strain.

  
When they got onto the porch, Cas dropped his load and stacked it neatly. Dean didn't so much release his as it exploded from his trembling arms. Logs flew in every direction and he didn't need to see Cas' face to know the man was laughing at him. "Shut up."

  
"I didn't say..."

  
"You were thinking it."

  
"Yes, I was," Cas said, teeth flashing in the pale light. They both gathered the wood and stacked it by the railing. When they were done, Cas opened the door and the men burst into the room. Pierce eyed them disdainfully from her perch on the window seal. Dean pulled off his gloves and shrugged off his coat. His arms still felt like jelly, but he'd die before he complained.

  
"We can eat any time you wish," Cas said, hanging up his own coat.

  
"I'm starving." Dean followed Cas into the kitchen area. "What can I do to help?"

  
"Get the bowls down and the spoons out of the drawer there," Cas said, pointing. Dean set the stuff on the table and came up to stand behind Cas. He was stirring a pot of beans. It smelled delicious.

  
"Beans, huh? Not a good choice, Cas."

  
"You don't like..." Cas looked upset at the thought of cooking something Dean wouldn't like, and Dean was quick to put him at ease.

  
"No, beans are good. This is a small cabin, Cas. Beans...you know..."

  
Cas' expression was one of dawning understanding. "Flatulence is natural, Dean."

  
"Yeah, well, we're just damn lucky Sam isn't here. His farts would knock a buzzard off a shit wagon."

  
Cas looked dumbstruck. "Well, uhm, I suppose..."

  
Dean laughed out loud. "Cas, come on, bathroom humor rocks. Everyone thinks it's funny."

  
"I've never discussed bodily functions with anyone before," he said, looking slightly horrified at the thought.

  
"Okay, well, let's eat," Dean said, deciding a subject change was in order.

  
They ate in relative silence. Dean had two bowls of the hearty fare. He pushed Cas aside and washed up the few dishes. It was the least he could do. It was afterwards that Dean's eyes swept over the bed...the one bed. When he was sick, Cas slept on the floor, but he couldn't ask Cas to do that now. He'd have to take the floor. He remembered where Cas kept his extra blankets and opened the large chest. "Dean, I will make my own bed," Cas said, reaching for the pile of quilts in Dean's arms.

  
"No, Cas, I'm taking the floor," Dean said, yanking the bedding out of Cas' reach. "It's only fair, man. This is your home, and I'm just stuck here.

  
Cas looked away at Dean's words. "I'm sorry you are stuck with me, Dean." Okay, so now Dean felt like an ass. He wasn't stupid, he knew Cas cared about him...thought of him as a friend. He'd said so. If he wasn't a witch, Dean could see them being really great friends...maybe more. But he was a witch. Not someone he could take home to his father. Dean imagined that conversation. 'Gee, Dad, this is Cas...he's my new boyfriend, and he's a witch.' When he picked himself up off the floor after being punched by John Winchester, he'd be on his own. He wasn't sure which part his old man would hate the worst, Dean doing dick or fucking a witch.

  
"Dean?" Dean shook himself out of his dark thoughts and pasted on a grin.

  
"I'm happy to be stuck with you, dude." Dean began to hum the old Huey Lewis song as he made up his bed on the floor next to the fireplace.

  
Cas pulled the curtain around the tub and then rummaged in his old dresser. "I'm going to take a bath. You are welcome to read..." Cas pointed to his grimoire still on the bed where Dean left it. "...or whatever."

  
Dean flopped down on Cas' bed and picked up the book. He listened to the water filling the tub, and his imagination ran wild. Cas was getting naked behind that curtain. He'd seen Cas in the buff, and it was something he wouldn't mind seeing again. He caught the scent of herbs...roses...something sweet...lavender. Dean heard the slosh of water. Cas was getting in the tub. Fuck. Naked, wet Cas. He glared at the two bags on the mantle. He couldn't blame his feelings on Cas' herbs and stones now.

  
"Hey, uhm, Cas?" Dean stood up. Nature was calling, and he'd put off the trip to the outhouse as long as he could.

  
"Yes, Dean?"

  
"I've got to take a...make a trip to the outhouse."

  
"Can you wait a couple of minutes. I want to go with you and string up a line between here and there, so you won't get lost in the storm."

  
Dean bit his lip. He really needed to go. "Sure...I can...wait." He sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe if he thought about something else...Cas' wet, naked body...no. Again with the slosh of water. Cas' bare feet appeared under the curtain. Come on... He watched Cas pull on a pair of jeans. The curtain was yanked aside. And there was Cas' bare chest. Dean had to force himself to look away. "I'll just...get my coat...on." Keeping his eyes forward, Dean walked to the door and began pulling on his coat and gloves. He snagged Cas' hat and shoved it down on his head.

  
"Just one more minute." Dean turned and saw Cas' back. The tattoo was easy to see now. A tree with half of it disappearing in a flight of birds. Beautiful. Cas pulled a sweatshirt over his head and the ink disappeared. He slipped on a pair of boots and grabbed his own coat. Dean shifted from one foot to the other. Cas opened the door and Dean would have ran, but...well...

  
Cas opened a wooden box on the porch and pulled out a length of cord. Snow was still coming down heavily and already drifts were up against the steps and the sides of the cabin. Nightfall didn't help matters. Dean couldn't see anything. Cas quickly tied a knot around the railing and stepped off into the swirling whiteness. "Hang onto the line," Cas called back to him.

  
Dean didn't have to be told twice. He struggled through the snow that was now about two feet deep. He could see Cas' shape in front of him, and he held tightly to the cord. It had to be twenty below out here. Cas abruptly stopped. Dean ran smack into him, knocking him off balance. They both landed with an oomph. "Sorry," Dean mumbled into Cas' ear, which was right next to his mouth.

  
"It's okay, Dean." Cas said, shifting under him. Dean rolled off and used the outhouse door to pull himself to his feet. He held out a hand, and Cas took it. Dean pulled him to his feet. Dean looked into the dark interior of the outhouse and sighed. His ass was going to freeze, his balls would get frostbite...would turn blue...blue balls...Dean groaned at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue and balls were the two words Castiel heard come out of Dean's mouth, the rest were carried away by the wind. He stepped back and bit his lip. How did one handle a situation like this? "I can...uhm...leave you alone...if you need to take care of..."

  
Dean was looking at him strangely. "If you need to masturbate...I can leave you alone..."

  
Mortification. That was the look Dean had. "Wait...oh, God...why would you think..."

  
"You said you had blue balls and I assumed..."

  
"Christ on a crutch...I didn't think I said it out loud...I was talking about them freezing and turning blue, Cas...not...not...I don't need to jack off." Dean stared skyward.

  
Castiel began to laugh. They were out in a blizzard talking about masturbation. Dean brought his gaze back to Castiel's and shook his head, but he was grinning. "You're fuckin' crazy, man."

  
Dean stepped into the outhouse and shut the door behind him. Castiel leaned against it after tying the cord to a metal hook on the side wall. He was hoping this storm would taper off before morning, but just in case, the line would keep Dean from getting lost.

  
Stomping his feet to keep warm, Castiel waited. He needed to use the toilet, as well. The door burst open, and Dean all but jumped out. "Fuck...my ass has frostbite...and my fuckin' nuts are hibernating somewhere around my liver."

  
Castiel wasn't sure what to say, so he just said, "Excuse me," and went in behind Dean.

  
As the door was shutting, Dean called out. "Sorry." It took a few seconds to understand what Dean was apologizing for and then the smell hit him. He made a note to himself not to serve Dean beans ever again.

  
Back inside the cabin, they took off their coats, and Castiel announced he was going to bed. Dean shrugged after looking at his watch. Castiel didn't have a timepiece, he just knew it was his usual bedtime. "If you want to read, it won't bother me," Castiel said, pushing the grimoire across the bed towards Dean. Dean took it and stepped over to his bedding. "Uhm, hey, Cas...your cat is in my bed."

  
Castiel was gathering his pajamas, mainly a old pair of flannel pants and a even older t-shirt, but he stopped and narrowed his eyes at the mound under one of the quilts. Pierce always slept at the foot of his bed. Always. Yet, there she was, obviously content to be in Dean's bed. He put his clothes on the bed. "I will move her."

  
"She looks comfortable. I wouldn't really care, but I'm allergic to cats."

  
"Oh, I had no idea. I can help you with that." Pajamas forgotten, Castiel went to his shelves and began pulling down jars. He took them to his work table. He added Stinging Nettle, Butterbur, honey, and peppermint to his mortar and pestle. Dean wandered over and watched him. Once the herbs formed a paste with the honey, Castiel poured the concoction into a mug and sat the kettle on to boil. "This will help you tonight, and I can make a batch of it to take with you when you leave."

  
Once the water was hot enough, Castiel poured it into the mug and stirred. He handed it to Dean, who looked at it distastefully before taking a sip. Surprised he said, "Hey, this ain't bad. A lot better than that shit you gave me when I was sick."

  
Castiel smiled and went back to preparing for bed. He brushed his teeth with his homemade toothpaste. He realized Dean was staring at him, and he turned around. Then it dawned on him. Dean didn't have clothes or toiletries. "I'm sorry, your things are all in your car. I have something you can sleep in, and you can brush your teeth with this." He held up the jar. Dean took it and brought it to his nose.

  
"Smells like Crest."

  
"It's a mixture of baking soda, sea salt, and peppermint essential oil."

  
Dean simply grunted his approval and poured some onto his finger. Castiel watched him clean his teeth for a few seconds and then rummaged in his dresser for more sleep pants. He remembered he'd left his laundry at Benny's with all the excitement of Dean's surprise visit. Benny would probably bring them when he came out in the morning to check on him.

  
Once the two men were settled in their beds and the fire stoked for the evening, Castiel blew out the candle on his nightstand. Dean was on his stomach, reading by a single taper. Pierce lay nestled next to his side. Traitor. She never liked anyone except him and Benny.

  
The traitorous feline woke him the next morning by batting at his nose. He frowned at her. "You have a crush on Dean, huh? That makes two of us," he whispered, petting her until she curled onto his stomach and purred. He looked out the window. It was overcast, but it appeared as though the storm had passed. He shifted up so he could lean against his headboard. Pierce gave him an evil look and a small hiss. "Remember, I'm the one who knows how to use the can opener." She twitched her tail, but settled down next to him without any more fuss. He could see Dean now.

  
The hunter was on his back, one arm over his eyes, and one behind his head. His legs were parted, and the quilts were resting around his lower ribs. He'd slept bare chested. Castiel let his eyes linger on Dean's nipples. He'd love to taste...he groaned softly and shut his eyes. Dean was off limits. He sensed Dean's reluctant attraction to him. Attraction wasn't enough. Castiel couldn't settle, again. He would rather spend his life alone than settle for a one time lover. And that's what it would be with Dean. Dean was a hunter, used to life on the road. Castiel's sedentary life couldn't hold a man like that.

  
The sound of a snowmobile cut through the stillness of the morning. Benny was early. If Castiel had been alone, Benny would probably show up around noon, but his friend was possessive when it came to Castiel. He rolled out of bed and didn't bother to put on his coat. He got to the door and opened it just as Benny raised his fist to knock. "Good morning."

  
Benny took in the room, settling on Dean, now sitting up with a glare etched on his face. "Good morning, Castiel. I brought your laundry. Everything okay here?"

  
"Everything is fine, Benny. Thank you." Castiel took the cloth bag from Benny and set it on the table. He looked back and forth between Dean and Benny. They were both wearing identical hostile expressions. "Benny, do you need to feed?" Castiel whispered. They were interrupted yesterday, so Castiel needed to offer.

  
"No, Ruby came to see me before the storm started." Castiel put his hand on Benny's arm saying, "Ruby is a good woman, a strong woman."

  
Benny looked away, and Castiel didn't push. Dean had watched the exchange with interest. He stood up and stretched. Castiel hid his smile. Dean was showing off. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear Dean was staking his claim.

  
"I can give you a ride into town. You're probably in a hurry to get away from here," Benny addressed Dean.

  
"I'm good," Dean said shortly, shocking Castiel.

  
"Dean, I won't be able to use the bike until some of the snow melts. It could be a few days...or more."

  
"It isn't that long of a walk into town. I could probably find my way when I'm ready to go," Dean answered, still keeping his eyes on Benny. Benny lifted his chin.

  
"Castiel, can you give me a moment with Dean?"

  
Castiel started to shake his head, but Dean spoke up. "It's alright, Cas."

  
He blew out a breath nervously, but pulled his coat on. "I'll just be out at the shed..." He let his words trail off because neither man was paying attention. He let the door shut behind him and hesitated on the porch. When nothing could be heard from inside, he knew Benny was waiting for him to leave. "Damn," he muttered as he headed for the lean-to.

  
***

  
The vampire was one cocky son of a bitch. His ploy to get Dean to leave Cas' was so transparent. Once the door shut behind Cas, Benny went to the window and waited. Dean knew he was waiting until Cas was out of earshot. Dean took the time to look around Cas' cabin. He had no weapon against a vamp. If the guy attacked, Dean would lose.

  
Dean saw Cas cross the snow from the side window. With lightning speed, the vampire was in his face. "If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you...slowly...I will drain you until you beg to die."

  
Without showing fear, Dean stepped up toe to toe. "So much for being all peaceful. Is that a ruse to stay around here and feed on other creatures. Bet witch blood tastes real good, huh?" Dean taunted.

  
"Castiel is not a creature. He's a man," Benny spat out. "You see him as a thing though, don't you? Just another thing to hunt down."

  
"I would never hunt Cas," Dean growled, wanting to punch the sanctimonious bloodsucker in the face.

  
"Cas...you think giving him a nickname will lure him into bed with you? He's too good for the likes of you. He came here for safety and peace, leave him to it."

  
"That's for Cas to say, not you. When he wants me to go, I'll go."

Dean could see the tension rolling off the vamp, and he prepared himself for an attack. He was surprised when Benny turned away and gripped the back of a chair. His knuckles were white, and Dean wondered if the chair would break under the vampire's strength. "Don't hurt him." It was like someone had to wring the words out of the other man. Dean froze, at a loss for words. Realization slowly dawned on Dean's face.

  
"You love him," Dean said softly.

  
"No. Yes...I do, but not like..." Benny clamped his mouth shut.

  
"Cas told me about...before..."

  
Benny rounded on him. "He told you?"

  
"Yeah." Dean felt bad for him. And if that wasn't crazy. A hunter feeling bad for a vampire. "He really cares about you," Dean said, trying to make up for the fact he knows about this man's personal shit.

  
The vampire smiled sadly. "I was in love with him for a long time. Castiel didn't share my feelings. He cared...but he just saw me as a friend. I respect that. Yes, I love him, and that's why I will hunt you down and kill you if you hurt him."

  
This was getting really close to chick flick territory, and Dean would have felt more comfortable if Benny's fangs were out and proud. As if sensing Dean's stunted emotional capacity, the vampire turned his back on Dean and grabbed the door handle. He paused. He'd made himself vulnerable to a hunter, and Dean couldn't fail to notice. "Wait."

  
Benny waited, still not looking at Dean. "Is he capable of using a love potion?"

  
The vampire slowly faced Dean. "Castiel would never force someone to love him. He'd rather be alone than do something that despicable. If you believe that of him, leave now, before he...before you destroy him."

  
Dean met the man's eyes and gave a quick nod. "I'll be back in town when it's safe to walk it."

  
The door shut with a loud click. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, and the cat jumped up to sit beside him. She began to wash herself. "If he didn't use a spell, why am I feeling..."

  
The door burst open and Cas came in, stomping his boots. "I see Benny left you alive."

  
"Yeah, well sometimes I can play nice with others." Needing time to think, Dean picked up the grimoire again and opened it to the page he'd marked with a feather he'd pulled off Cas' nightstand. Cas accepted Dean's silence and sat down at his work table again. Dean glanced up once and Cas was putting more stuff in jars. Dean began to read.

  
His brow furrowed as he read of the conflict between Cas and his brother. Lucifer seemed like a big bag of dicks. Cas wrote of blood rituals and sacrifices. Cas' mother was a real piece of work. She forced Cas to participate. When he refused, she locked him in his room and warded it so he couldn't get out. He remained for a week with no food and rationed water from the rain outside his window. Furious, Dean's eyes followed the loops and swirls of Cas' words. He mumbled the spell to cut the coven's binding on Cas, so he could escape. As the hours passed, he read page after page containing only spells and recipes. When Cas journaled again, he was describing the town of Lafitte and how Benny took him in.

  
_When he touched me, I couldn't say no. He showed such kindness to a stranger. I wanted to feel something, anything, but I could not. I watched him sleep and only felt we were kindred spirits, nothing more. Grandmother's vision of my true mate has not come to pass in my thirty-three years on this earth. Choosing the solitary life, perhaps I must remain alone. I believe I will always have a friend in Benny._

  
Dean read the paragraph again and then a third time. He felt shame at the harsh words he'd said to Cas. He closed the book and leaned back. Cas' head was still bent over sprigs of herbs and bottles of what looked like oils. "Cas?"

  
"Yes, Dean," Cas answered without looking up.

  
"What was your grandmother's vision?" Dean purposely left off the part about the true mate. He expected Cas to look at him, but he kept working.

  
"She said a man would come out of the cold and would be a true and righteous man..." Cas stopped and Dean saw his body stiffen before he turned around. "No," he whispered.

  
Dean laughed nervously. "That leaves me out. Nobody ever accused me of being true...whatever that means...or righteous." Cas continued to stare for a few seconds, and then he stood abruptly, the chair scraping loudly across the floor.

  
"I've got to go...out..." He strode to the door and grabbed his coat.

  
Dean frowned and called out. "Whoa, Cas, you can't go out now. It's still snowing, and the sun is going down."

  
"Don't worry about me." The door slammed shut. Dean flopped back on the bed, disturbing Pierce, who made her displeasure known by swatting at his arm. He hissed when one of her claws made contact with his skin.

  
"Quit your bitching. Why don't you make yourself useful and tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean stood and paced, then tried to read more, then paced again. He grabbed his cell phone and checked the time. Of course, he didn't know what time Cas had left. He didn't even have a signal to call Benny. He stared out the window and saw tracks in the snow leading towards the forest.

  
"Damn it, Cas," Dean muttered and dragged his coat off the hook. He pulled on his gloves, wrapped Cas' scarf around his neck and shoved the knitted cap down on his head. He didn't even have a flashlight. It was in the Impala with everything else he owned. Looking at the sky, he figured he had about twenty to thirty minutes of daylight left. The snow was still falling, but not as heavy as before. If he moved fast, he could catch up to Cas before it covered his tracks.

  
Moving fast in three to four foot drifts of snow was impossible. Dean trudged along, stopping every hundred yards or so to catch his breath. Maybe this wasn't his smartest move.

  
***

  
Castiel plodded along steadily. He had questions. He dreaded the answers. His grandmother couldn't have meant Dean. Dean was...Dean. A hunter. They were polar opposites. When he got to the small clearing, he realized he'd forgotten his tools. Drawing on his power, he gathered some winter berries, a few pine boughs, and some stones that were buried under the snow. He placed them down and used his feet to mark a circle.

  
"Goddess of Earth, Sea and Sky, Mistress of Wisdom and Inspiration. Come and be with me. I offer humble tokens from my hands to yours. Please answer my call."

  
He stood in the center of the circle, hands aloft. Seconds ticked by and Brighid did not appear. Had he insulted her? Was she angry with him?

  
Falling to his knees, he cried out. "Please."

  
The hair on his arms rose, and he saw small particles of light dance above him, and then she appeared. "What answers to you seek?"

  
"Is he the one?" There was no need to elaborate. Brighid knew all.

  
"Fate has brought you together. Love will keep him in your arms. He is true and righteous."

  
"He's a hunter. He will not stay."

  
Her smile was hauntingly sad. "Open your heart, my child."

  
"You speak in riddles," Castiel's voice was loud in the silence of the forest.

  
She simmered and began to fade away. "No, don't leave me," he cried, getting to his feet.

  
She was gone. He hung his head. Dean was his true mate and the fates were playing a cruel joke. Dean wouldn't stay. The hunter could never love a witch.

  
"Cas," Dean shouted from the trail. Castiel looked into the dark forest and Dean appeared.

  
"You shouldn't have followed me. You could have gotten lost again," Castiel chided.

  
Dean was looking at the circle and the meager offerings. "What were you doing? Who were you talking to?" Dean stepped to the edge of the circle, careful not to cross it.

  
"I needed a question answered by my Goddess, Brighid."

  
"What was the question, Cas?"

  
Castiel stood still, unable to take his eyes away from Dean's. "Do you believe in fate, Dean?"

  
"No. Fate...Destiny...it's all bullshit," Dean said with a shrug. "What was the question?" Dean persisted.

  
Throwing caution to the wind, Castiel spoke. "I needed to know if you were my true mate."

  
Dean looked stunned. "Oh."

  
"We should get back, it's getting late." Castiel hurried through closing the circle. He could not look at Dean. When he headed back the way they had come, he heard Dean fall into step behind him. They got to the cabin and Castiel went right to the kitchen area to prepare their meal. Dean hadn't even asked the Goddess' answer and that sat heavily on his shoulders. Castiel quickly prepared two small ham steaks and scrambled some eggs. They ate in silence.

  
Dean finished first and began to clean up. Castiel let him. He was in no mood to argue over who was going to wash dishes. While Dean dried and stacked the plates and cups, Castiel straightened his bedding and stoked the fire. He went behind the curtain and dressed in his pajama pants. Dean was staring out the window at the darkness, and Castiel didn't disturb him. He crawled into his bed and picked up the used paperback Ruby lent him. The writing was truly horrible. He'd only made it to the end of the first chapter, and he was already wondering why Ruby wanted him to read it. He flipped to the cover...who knew there were fifty shades of grey? He spared a glance at Dean, the hunter was flat on his back, eyes closed, Castiel's grimoire laying next to him. Pierce was curled under one of Dean's arms. He should have given Dean some more of his special allergy tea...of course, they weren't really talking. A small sigh escaped Castiel's mouth, and he blew out the candle.

  
With the blizzard over, Dean would want to leave tomorrow. Castiel listened to the crackling of the fire and the occasional soft snore from Dean. He whispered a relaxation spell and inhaled the lavender sachet that hung from his headboard. He slept.

  
A scream ripped him from his peaceful slumber. He sat straight up in bed, heart pounding. Frantic, he looked around. Pierce was on the end of the bed, back arched, tail thrashing from side to side. Dean moaned, his head shaking from side to side. Another scream..."Sam...Sam...No." Castiel jumped up and raced to Dean's side. He knelt on the floor and touched Dean's face. It was wet with sweat.

  
"Dean...Dean...wake up...please."

  
"No..." Dean's eyes flew open, unfocused. He gasped for air.

  
"Dean, you're having a bad dream. Just a bad dream."

  
In the light from the fire, Castiel saw when Dean realized he wasn't caught in his nightmare anymore. "I'll get you some water, hold on." Castiel stood and jogged to the water bucket. He poured Dean a cool mug and brought it back to him. Once again, he lowered himself to kneel beside Dean.

  
"Something's wrong..."

  
"Dean, it was just a nightmare."

  
"No...Cas...I can feel it." Castiel felt helpless, and then he had an idea.

  
"Wait...I'll be back." He climbed up the ladder and unwrapped his scrying mirror. Carefully, he descended to the cabin floor. He held out his hand and Dean stared at it. "Come."

  
Dean stood on shaky legs and followed Castiel to the table. He sat, and Castiel took his place across from him. Carefully, Castiel placed his scrying mirror in the center of the table. "Give me your hands."

  
With a soft groan, Dean held his hands out and Castiel took them, curling his fingers around Dean's. "I need you to concentrate on Sam. Picture his location in your mind. Picture him in your mind."

  
Without being told to, Dean stared into the black oval. Castiel concentrated and the red clouds swirled. Dean's eyes widened. "What's that mean?"

  
"Shhhh, concentrate on Sam."

  
The image was blurry at first, but Cas could make out two men. One older. One younger, taller. They were arguing.

  
"Shit." Concentration broken, the mirror returned to black.

  
"What is it, Dean?"

  
"I've got to call Sam. Dad is giving him shit about something." Dean rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the cabin blankly.

  
"Dean, we will go to town in the morning. Benny has a satellite phone in case you cannot get cell service." Dean nodded slowly and stood. He acted as if he didn't know what to do next. Castiel took a chance and took his wrist, leading him to his bed. "Sleep."  
Castiel watched Dean slip under the quilts, and he looked up at Castiel solemnly before lifting the bedding in a silent invitation. Castiel crawled in and laid stiffly on his back. Dean curled onto his side facing away from Castiel. He could feel the body heat the other man was producing. Before he could think about the ramifications of sleeping with Dean, he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean could not have been more shocked when Cas told him he'd asked his...fairy godmother or whatever she is...if he was Cas' true mate. He knew he looked like an idiot standing there, and the only word he could manage at the time was 'oh'. Oh, really? Way to look and sound halfway intelligent. The whole hike back to the cabin, Dean mulled over what Cas said. Dean couldn't even ask if Cas got his answer.

  
What would it mean? It's not like Dean could stay with Cas. He was a hunter. He hunted. That's what he did, and it meant lots of traveling. Dean Winchester didn't stay in one place. And why was Dean even giving this a thought. Sure, he liked Cas. And he'd deny it to anyone that asked, but he would love to get into Cas' bed. But true mates? What the hell did that even mean?

  
In true Dean fashion, he avoided talking to Cas about anything that could turn the conversation towards more personal subjects...like true mates. Since Cas cooked and was sharing his home with him, Dean cleaned up the dishes. He was aware of Cas moving around the cabin. Very aware. When he came out from behind the curtain in just a pair of flannel sleep pants, Dean had to turn away.

  
With Cas already in bed reading, Dean had no choice but to lay down in his nest of quilts on the floor. He was used to a later bedtime, but once he started reading Cas' grimoire, his eyes grew heavy. The spell shielding the town and its residents was pretty cool though. From what he wrote, it took a lot out of Cas to do something on such a massive scale. Getting to know Cas through his journal was making it tough on Dean. He planned to leave tomorrow now that he knew there was no love spell. It was just a case of lust. He'd leave, stop somewhere on his way to meet his father and get laid, then all would be right in Dean's world.

  
Sleepy, Dean sat the book down next to him and got comfortable. Cas' cat snuggled under his armpit and Dean was going to shoo her away, but the damn thing started purring and eventually, it lulled him to sleep.

  
His dreams were dark. Sam and his father...yelling...fists... "No, Dad, please..." He'd take the blame for anything Sam did. He was stronger...older...he'd take the beatings. A belt raised high, coming down...not on him, but Sam...not Sam. "No," he screamed over and over. The bastard... "Sam...Sam...Noooooo."

  
"No..." Dean felt like he was drowning. He opened his eyes, and Cas was there. Why was Cas there? His father would kill him.

  
"Dean, you're having a bad dream. Just a bad dream."

  
Dean blinked a few times, and his sense of panic eased. Cas said something about water and left his side. For a split second, he felt the need to cry out for Cas not to leave him, but he caught himself.

  
"Something's wrong..."

  
Cas assured him that he was just having a nightmare, but the feeling something was wrong wouldn't go away. Then Cas left again, going up the ladder. Dean was sitting up now and knew he should get dressed and go...despite the darkness outside. He felt antsy and his hands were still shaking.

  
The sound of Cas coming down the ladder pulled his attention away from his errant thoughts. He came over to Dean and held out his hand. "Come."

  
Dean allowed for the hand up and hated that his legs felt so weak. Cas took his hands and told him to concentrate on his brother. It was pretty easy to do, since he'd been focused on Sam for most of his life.

  
Cas' magick mirror came to life with swirls of red. With all the crap Dean had seen over his lifetime, he shouldn't have been surprised seeing Sam and his father on the mirror's smooth surface. He was though. When he uttered his expletive, the image was gone and all he saw was glossy black.

  
He wanted to leave now...to get somewhere where he could have some Goddamn cell service. He looked down at his hands, still held in Cas' and suddenly felt calm. He agreed to wait until morning. Cas encouraged him to sleep, easier said than done. He cursed his stubborn streak. He should have let Benny give him a ride yesterday. He still didn't know why he'd insisted on staying with Cas. It wasn't just to fuck with Benny – there was something else, but he didn't want to think about it.

  
Once he was under the quilts, he looked up at Cas and not knowing why, he lifted the edge of the quilt. Cas hesitated for all of ten seconds. The man was stiff as a board beside him, but Dean just curled onto his side and closed his eyes. He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, the sun was streaming in the window, the cat was nestled on his head and...fuck...he was wrapped around Cas like a freakin' octopus. Slowly and carefully, he moved each arm and leg until none of his body parts were touching Cas' skin...anywhere.

  
He slipped out of the bedding and tiptoed to the door. After grabbing his coat and bundling it tight over the clothes he slept in, Dean let himself out. It was cold, but at least it wasn't snowing. The snow was still too deep to let Cas risk giving him a ride on the motorcycle, but he could probably walk it. He remembered the way. He almost ran into the line running from the cabin to the outhouse and pulled up short. It was ingenious to think of that. Dean figured most people who lived in the great white north needed to have ideas like this. With nothing else to do in the long winter months, people probably came up with all sorts of cool solutions to everyday problems. Dean could only think of two things living here would be good for...coming up with cool ideas and fucking.

  
He closed the outhouse door. He dreaded taking his dick in his cold hand and pulling it out into the freezing air. He groaned and took care of business quickly.

  
Since he broke the trail through the snow on his way out there, he made good time going back to the cabin. He actually jogged back. Sam would be proud.

  
Cas was standing in the middle of the floor when he pushed open the door. Dean's smile faded at Cas' face.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"I thought you'd left."

  
"I wouldn't just leave without saying something, Cas." Dean watched the man visibly relax, and Dean grinned. "Hey, if you teach me how to use that monstrosity you call a stove, I'll make breakfast."

  
Cas smiled and Dean's fingers forgot how to unbutton his coat. Cas really did have a beautiful smile.

  
"You can cook?"

  
"I can make pancakes," Dean answered. He finally managed to get his coat off and hung.

  
Ten minutes later, Dean regretted asking Cas to show him how to cook on the big wood-burning stove. Cas was standing right next to him, his hip and arm kept brushing against Dean, and it was distracting. Cas was so distracting the first pancake resembled the African continent. Cas seemed amused.

  
"Aren't pancakes usually round?"

  
"Shut up...this ladle thing doesn't pour right." All he got from that lame excuse was a raised eyebrow. When Cas moved off to set the table, Dean was able to breathe again.

  
The platter of pancakes looked pretty good, except for Africa, and Dean had slipped that one to the cat.

  
Seated across from Cas, Dean piled several pancakes onto his plate. "Where's the syrup?"

  
Cas pushed a jar towards him.

  
"What the fuck is that?" It looked like tar.

  
"Sorghum." At Dean's blank look, Cas opened the jar. "It's like syrup. Try it before you turn up your nose at it."

  
Dean picked up the jar and smelled it. Sweet. Still suspicious, he dribbled a bit on his plate and stuck his pinkie into it. He licked it off and nodded. "Not bad." It was thicker than what he was used to, so he was careful about the amount he poured onto his breakfast. He passed the jar to Cas and dug in.

  
***

  
"I'm heading out after we eat," Dean said conversationally, with his mouth full of pancakes. Castiel's appetite disappeared. Why was he letting himself feel this way? He knew Dean was going to leave. When he woke up to find Dean gone, he felt ill. Physically ill. Having him burst through the door with that warm smile on his face was just a temporary reprieve...nothing more.

  
"I'll walk you into town. You'll be able to call Sam from Benny's," Castiel said, his eyes on the rapidly cooling breakfast on his plate.

  
"Thanks, but you don't have to...pretty sure I can find my way." Dean shoveled another huge bite into his mouth. He was wearing a milk mustache, and any other time, Castiel would have smiled.

  
"I want to...I can bring my burn salve to Benny...kill two birds..."

  
Dean shrugged. "Yeah, cool."

  
With the breakfast dishes cleaned and put away, the men got into their coats. Castiel carefully placed the jars of salve into his backpack. He checked Pierce's water bowl once more, and then they were ready. Physically ready. Mentally, Castiel was a wreck. Dean was leaving, and this time, he wouldn't be back. He spared a glance at the two pouches still on the mantle. Without the amulet, Dean wouldn't be able to find his way back to Lafitte. Strangely enough, Dean followed his gaze. "They still gonna work for me?"

  
"They were made for you, Dean. Until I destroy them or take them apart, they will be yours." Dean met his eyes for a moment then went over and picked them up. He tucked them into his coat pocket.

  
"Ready?" Dean asked. Castiel wasn't, but he nodded and opened the door. Unlike the first time they walked to town, Dean wasn't silent.

  
"So, there's a werewolf, a vampire, and a fallen archangel...and you. Anything else live around here?"

  
"Yes." Dean frowned at his answer, and Castiel knew the hunter wanted more information. He knew in his heart he could trust Dean, but he'd be breaking the confidence of his friends.

  
"Who is Ruby?"

  
"A friend."

  
Dean shoved his hands in his coat pockets and strode ahead of him. Castiel didn't want Dean to be mad at him, not before he left for good. He sighed, exhaled sharply, and said, "Ruby is a gypsy. Her and her family moved here a couple of years ago."

  
"Gypsies aren't supernatural beings."

  
"No, but they have the right to peace like the rest of us. People can be cruel to those that are different."

  
"Yeah, I guess." They walked another half mile before Dean resumed his questioning. "So basically anyone can come here and live in peace?"

  
"Yes."

  
"But if you put the whole invisibility cloak on the town, how do they find it?"

  
"Those that need it, can find us."

  
"Way to be cryptic, Cas."

  
"I apologize, Dean. I find myself placed in the middle of a no win situation. The people of this town trust me to protect them, and while I trust you, you are still a hunter, as is your father."

  
"I get that..." They came to a small fork in the road. "What's down that way?"

  
"A friend's cottage." Castiel thought of Missouri's ominous warning. Dean would protect him from a mortal man, but at what cost?

  
Dean accepted Castiel's answer and trudged on. They were on the road now, not just the dirt track that led to Castiel's home. It was easier to walk, and they were soon at the town's edge. Dean's car still sat in front of the store. There was snow on it, but it looked like Benny had blown off most of it. The small bell tinkled lightly when Castiel pushed open the door to the store. Benny stepped out of the back room. "Castiel." His smile faded. "Winchester."

  
"Benny, Dean needs to use your phone."

  
Benny pointed to the phone by the cash register. "Have at it."

  
While Dean punched in the number and waited for the call to go through, Benny moved closer to Castiel. He whispered, "Is he leaving?"

  
"I believe so," Castiel answered softly.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Castiel gave his friend a small smile, "I know you are."

  
Dean was presumably talking to Sam now. His back was to them, so Castiel couldn't hear what was being said. From his posture, Castiel could see that Dean was becoming agitated, and he pulled Benny outside to give the hunter more privacy.

  
"Gabriel says the blizzard wasn't normal."

  
Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

  
"It came up too fast. None of the weather conditions hinted it was coming."

  
"Freak storms happen all the time, Benny."

  
Benny simply shrugged. "It didn't hit the town, Castiel, just your area of the woods. Your cabin, the gypsy camp, and Missouri's cottage were the only places..."

  
"I'd know if there was another witch in the area," Castiel said, cutting off his friend's words.

  
"Maybe it wasn't a witch?"

  
Castiel's next words were cut off when Dean came out of the store. "Dad showed up at Sam's apartment looking for me because he couldn't reach me on my fuckin' phone. Sam told him he hadn't heard from me and didn't know where I was, but Dad...he was drunk...they got into it. Long story short...someone called the police and Dad was arrested. Sam's not posting the bail..." Dean paused to take a few deep breaths. Castiel wished he could express his sympathy, but he didn't know how.

  
"Dean..."

  
"Look...I gotta split..." Dean's gaze lingered on Castiel until Benny cleared his throat, pulling both of them out of a trance.

  
Dean pulled his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. With a small wave, he slammed the door.

  
"He won't be able to find his way back, will he?" Benny asked, staring at Dean through the windshield.

  
"Dean took the amulet." Benny's look of disappointment made Castiel turn away. A clicking sound brought his eyes back to the black car. Dean's face was confused and Castiel watched him turn the key again. The same noise happened again. Beside him, Benny growled. "What's wrong?"

  
"Sounds like a dead battery," Benny said at the same time Dean opened his door. To Dean, he said, "I'll pull my truck around. You got cables?"

  
"Yeah...thanks." Benny went back into the store, and Castiel knew he'd go out the back door to get his truck. Dean popped the hood of the car and glared down at the battery. He fiddled with the cables and seemed satisfied they were connected.

  
"I'm sorry. Do you think you left your lights on?" Castiel asked.

  
"Real helpful there, Cas," Dean muttered. Castiel stepped back, getting ready to apologize again, but Benny's truck rumbled up next to Dean's car. Without words, the two men hooked up jumper cables from one vehicle to the other. Dean got behind the wheel after a few minutes and turned the key. Nothing happened and he hit the steering wheel with his hand, then he rubbed it like he was saying he was sorry.

  
Benny leaned against his truck, so he could talk to Dean inside his car. "The closest auto parts store is in Casper. I can order it and it'll be here in a couple of days, or I can drive you there."

  
Dean rested his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment before looking back at Benny and nodding. "I'd appreciate a ride."

  
Selfishly, Castiel wanted him to stay and wait for the part to be delivered. He was disappointed when Dean accepted the ride from his friend. Benny turned to Castiel, "Can you watch the store for a couple of hours?"

  
***  
"Of course," Cas said and with a nod to Dean, he went back inside. Dean frowned. Cas was being pretty damn standoffish...ever since they left the cabin...

  
After they unclamped the cables, Dean got into the passenger seat of the big truck, and Benny started the engine. "Thanks again for this. I know I'm not your favorite person."

  
"Castiel cares for you, so how I feel about you is irrelevant. I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy even if it means helping you."

  
Dean stared straight out the windshield until they reached the edge of town. "Okay, look, I care about Cas too. I swear I won't tell anyone about this town. I wouldn't risk something happening to him."

  
Benny glanced over and gave him a brisk nod. Dean guessed they'd come to an understanding. "I hope you keep your word."

  
Before Dean could come up with a smartass answer, the truck swerved and Benny gripped the wheel. "What the..."

  
The vampire stomped the brakes, and the vehicle slowed to a stop on the side of the road. They looked at each other, both exhaling gratefully. Benny opened his door and got out. Dean followed and they stood next to the truck staring down at the shredded front tire. Benny squinted and looked back at the road. Dean followed his gaze, but didn't see anything that would cause the damage. "Got a spare?"

  
Dean didn't think it was possible for a vampire to look sheepish, but Benny sure as hell did. "I let some kids borrow it for a tire swing down by the river back in August."

  
He couldn't help it, he laughed so hard he snorted a few times. It was the kind of bent over, slap your knees laughter. Benny tried to look pissed off, but soon he was chuckling softly. For a moment, Dean forgot his father...forgot Benny was a vampire...and just enjoyed the humor in the situation.

  
After they'd collected themselves, Benny got his satellite phone out and called Gabriel. Benny opened the tailgate, and both men sat down to wait. Gabriel appeared seconds later. "A flat tire? Seriously? I was scripting out my newest film and was right in the middle of the money shot scene when you called. Talk about coitus interruptus."

  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Dean asked, confused about the angel's rant.

  
"Speaking of money shots...I had an idea for some three-way action...man on man on man," the angel said, leering comically at them.

  
"Gabriel..." Benny warned. Dean looked from the vampire to the angel and back again.

  
"Can someone tell me..." Dean started, but Benny held up his hand.

  
"You don't want to know," Benny said. "Will you please just shut up, Gabriel, and help."

  
The angel walked to them and touched their arms. Dean felt like he was on a tilt-a-whirl...everything went black and he felt his stomach revolt. He suddenly found himself, the vampire, and the truck sitting in front of Benny's store. Gabriel stepped away from them, looking pleased with himself. "No need to thank me...well, agreeing to the three..."

  
"Knock it off, Gabriel." The angel shrugged and disappeared.

  
"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, looking around, stunned and still feeling slightly nauseous.

  
"Archangels are powerful, even the fallen ones," was all Benny said before stomping over the sidewalk and disappearing inside the store. Dean didn't have a choice but to follow. Cas looked up, brow knitted.

  
"What happened?"

  
"Damn truck blew a tire. Gabriel did his thing and zapped us back here," Benny informed Castiel. The witch looked from his friend then over to Dean.

  
"I'm sorry, Dean. What are you going to do now?"

  
"Fuck if I know. Anyone else in this town have a car?" Dean ran his hand through his hair. He felt like the world was out to get him. First a blizzard, then the battery...and now, a blown tire. It was like someone didn't want him to leave. Dean froze and met Castiel's eyes. The witch wasn't acting like he was behind any of this, but who else... "Cas, what kind of spell..."

  
Eyes wide, Castiel snapped, "No." He came from behind the counter and all but ran out the door. Dean looked at Benny for some sort of explanation, but the vampire looked just as confused as Dean. By the time Dean's brain was engaged enough to follow Castiel, the witch was already fifty yards down the road. Dean took off after him, shouting for him to stop. Either Cas didn't hear or he didn't want to, because he kept running.

  
About halfway back to the cabin, Dean had to lean against a tree to catch his breath. Castiel was so far ahead of him that he couldn't see him anymore. "Fuck."

  
Ignoring the stitch in his side, Dean started running again. When he got to the smaller road that led to Cas' cabin, he had to run in the narrow path they'd made earlier that morning through the thick snow. He was glad to see Cas' home come into sight. Slowing to a easy lope, Dean made his way to the porch. Castiel was coming out of the cabin holding a basket and a staff. He was naked except for his long, black cloak.

  
"Cas, what..." Dean gasped for breath.

  
"I have to find the answer, Dean. Stay here." And he was on the move again, this time heading into the forest.

  
"Fuck that," Dean muttered, holding onto his side. Running in freezing temperatures wasn't the smartest thing. He'd been sweating under his coat, and now he was getting chilled. He groaned and took off after Cas.

  
In the daylight, it was easier to follow Cas' footfalls in the snow. About a quarter mile into the woods, tracks appeared next to Cas' prints. The wolf.

  
Dean had to stop once more to rest, and he made a promise that he was going to start exercising more. Tomorrow...or maybe next week. When he finally broke into the small clearing, Cas was in the middle of a circle, the flames of several candles danced in the afternoon breeze. Cas stood in the middle of the circle, hands raised to the sky, his cloak thrown back over his shoulders. Dean took a few seconds to let his eyes roam over the other man's body. God, he was gorgeous. The wolf stood at the tree line as if guarding the witch. She looked at Dean, but didn't show any aggression.

  
He brought his mind back to the matter at hand. Cas was talking.

  
"Mighty air, that rushes its force through the trees and plants, I call to thee." He made a quarter turn and continued, "Mighty fire, that warms us and helps provide us with comfort, I call to thee."

  
Cas turned again. "Mighty water, that quenches our thirst and is essential to all life, I call to thee." When he turned again, he saw Dean, and he faltered on the words. "Mighty earth..." Gathering himself, he finished. "...that we walk upon and must treat as our own kin, I call to thee."

  
He knelt in the center of the circle. "Mighty spirit, that rages through all of us, keeping us strong and healthy, in the name of this day, I call to thee. Sweet Goddess, I call upon your name to bring me answers." Dean watched Cas bend his head as if in prayer.  
The wind picked up, sending snow from the tree boughs in all directions. Dean wasn't surprised to see the candles stay lit. He could feel electricity in the air and something seemed to move above Cas. A woman appeared, blonde hair in braids down her back.

  
"What is the answer you seek, My Child?"

  
"Are you forcing him to stay?" Dean took a step forward, but the woman turned towards him, and he froze.

  
"He is yours and you are his." She was speaking to Dean and Cas rose slowly, his eyes jumping from Dean to the goddess and back again.

  
Feeling bolder than he probably should in the face of a goddess, Dean lifted his chin. "You can't force me to stay."

  
She tilted her head and smiled at him like he was a dense child. Cas looked like he was going to stroke out. "Dean, just...go back to the cabin...please."

  
Brighid whipped her head around and glared at Cas. "If this one is to be yours, he needs to learn his place."

  
"My place?" Dean asked, copping an attitude. Who the fuck did she think she was? Lightning cracked above him. Okay, so she was a powerful being, and Dean knew he needed to check himself at the door. The belligerent chin lift came down a half inch.

  
"You are a true and righteous man. Yet you lie to yourself." Dean opened his mouth to make a wiseass retort, but she continued, "You look upon Castiel's body with lust." Dean felt his face heat up and avoided looking at Cas. "You deny your feelings. Why? To please a father who can never be pleased?"

  
"Goddess, please...he doesn't..." Again the deity rounded on Cas.

  
"Do not interfere, My Child." Her voice echoed around the clearing, and she whipped her hand towards Cas. He stumbled and winced as he went down to his knees. Dean saw red.

  
"Leave him alone. He worships you, you bitch." Dean yelled and started to run toward Cas. He got as far as the edge of the circle, and it felt like he was slamming into a brick wall. He fell back on his ass in the snow. "Cas, you okay?"

  
Cas' face was drawn with worry. "Dean, please...don't provoke..."

  
"Castiel, he defends you. This human would defy me to try to protect you. Do you see it now?" Dean watched Cas bow his head and nod weakly. Dean's eyes found the goddess again.

  
"All I see is you using your power to manipulate people. Is this a game to you? Dicking around with Cas' feelings...does it make you feel superior?" He realized he was still on his ass and stood again, dusting off the seat of his jeans.

  
She tilted her head and her smile was placating. "My Child, there has been no manipulation. True love cannot be manipulated."

  
The word love threw him for a second, but he recovered quickly. "You caused the blizzard and my car problems...fuck...you could have killed me and Benny...okay...not Benny because he's a vampire...but me definitely."

  
"It isn't your time to die, My Child," she said gently. "It is your time to live. To love." And then she was gone. Dean looked around, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Movement pulled him back to the present. Cas was moving around the circle, murmuring a chant of some sort and snuffing the candles. Without speaking, Cas gathered the candles and his staff. He pulled his cloak around him and Dean saw him shivering.

  
"Damn it, Cas, do you gotta do this shit naked?"

  
"I can feel one with nature when I'm skyclad."

  
"Well, save dancing around naked for the Summer." Dean took the basket from Cas, and together they fell into step. The crunch of snow under their feet was comforting and allowed Dean to think. He needed to call Sam again...find out what was going on with his father...

  
"I don't dance." Cas' deep voice startled him.

  
"Huh?"

  
"You said to save the dancing around naked for the summer. I just informed you that I don't dance."

  
"Oh...well...whatever you do...or don't do...don't do it naked." Dean's mind hit the gutter hard. Cas naked was the thing fantasies were made of. As if reading his mind, Cas chuckled softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the cabin, Castiel disappeared behind the curtain to dress. He was cold, and the scene in the woods kept playing over and over in his head. He could hear Dean pacing, the steady thump of his boots on the hardwood floors comforted Castiel. For the time being, Dean was still here. The Goddess confused Castiel, she'd said love couldn't be manipulated, but she was using her power to keep Dean in Lafitte.

  
When he pulled back the curtain, he was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. He should start a fire, but before he could voice his intentions, Dean stopped in front of him. "I've got to get back to town, Cas. I've got to talk to Sam again...Bobby too."

  
"I understand," Castiel murmured and reached for his outerwear. Pierce mewled softly and rubbed her body around his ankles. She was out of sorts. It had been just the two of them for so long...three if you added the occasional visit from Chara. Having Dean here was unsettling for her...and for him, if he was to be honest.

  
It was late afternoon by the time they got to Lafitte. They went into the store, and Dean froze next to him. Castiel looked around to see what had Dean tense at his side. Fawn and Silvermist. The faires from the western forest were flitting about near the jars of candy. They paused their high-pitched chattering when they noticed Dean. Silvermist narrowed his eyes and sought out Castiel's gaze.

  
"He is the hunter," Silvermist said, taking his place in front of his sister. Fawn peered over his shoulder. Castiel was used to their state of dress, Dean wasn't and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean's shock. Silvermist was nude, except for a long feather and ivy vest. Fawn was bare, but for the braided ivy loincloth covering her sex.

  
"Silvermist, Fawn, this is Dean. He is a hunter, but means us no harm," Castiel said as an introduction. Fawn, much younger than her brother, hung back, but the male fairy flitted closer. His curled, black horns glimmered under the fluorescent lights of the store.

  
"Does he seek refuge here?" Silvermist asked Castiel, but his eyes remained on Dean. Before Castiel could answer, the fairy smiled and touched Dean's face, lightly tracing Dean's freckles. "He is pretty for a human."

  
"Hey...hey..." Dean noticed Silvermist's growing erection at the same time Castiel did. Dean tried to step back, but he ran into a shelf that held the freshly baked breads made by the Amazons. Castiel held his arm to steady him.

  
"Silvermist, the hunter belongs to Castiel," Benny's voice came from somewhere to their left. Dean opened his mouth, but closed it again. Knowing him, Castiel guessed he almost rebuked Benny's words about Castiel's ownership, but thought better of it in the face of a sexually aroused fairy.

  
The fairy's lip curled in a sneer. "What a shame." His eyes raked over Dean once more before returning to his sister's side. Benny held out a brown paper bag to them and after passing Benny a few stones, the fairies zipped out the door.

  
"Those were fucking fairies, Cas," Dean swore, staring at the door like he expected them to come back and have their way with him.

  
"Yes, Dean. They live in the forest near the west of town." Benny was watching their exchange with a bemused look on his face.

  
"What the fuck...who knew they had huge freakin' dicks." Castiel tried to hide his smile, but Benny laughed outright.

  
Dean sent him a glare and crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. Castiel found that he wanted to kiss the pout off of Dean's face. Before he could dissect that thought, Benny asked, "Have you decided on your plan, Dean?"

  
"I just need to get in touch with my brother and my...friend."

  
"Is this 'friend' another hunter?" Benny asked, all mirth now gone from his expression.

  
"He is," Dean answered honestly. "But Bobby's more like me than my father."

  
"Bobby? Bobby Singer?" Benny's eyes cut to Castiel. What was Benny trying to tell him? Castiel gave a small shrug to show his confusion.

  
"Ten years ago...before I came here and started all this..." Benny waved his hand around the store. "...I met a hunter. He had me bound with silver chain and was going to take my head, but I told him...I told him that I'd never killed a human. He...he believed me and let me go. I helped him find the nest of the real killers." Benny opened his antiquated cash register and lifted the tray. He pulled out a old business card and passed it to Dean. Dean took it and a soft smile creased his lips. Castiel looked over his shoulder. A tiny clipart tow truck was in one corner of the yellowed card and the words 'Singer Salvage' in large black letters were centered. In smaller print, an address and phone number. Dean flipped it over and in blue ink were two other phone numbers.

  
"Bobby's cell and his hotline," Dean murmured and looked up at Benny. Castiel saw respect dawn in Dean's eyes, and strangely enough, in Benny's too. Benny pushed the phone towards Dean.

  
"We'll be next door when you get done," Benny said. Castiel followed Benny into the bar. Gabriel looked up from a magazine he was thumbing through.

  
"So, Count Dracula and Broomhilda walk into a bar." Castiel rolled his eyes.

  
"That's almost as old as your feathered ass," Benny said, pulling out a stool and taking a seat.

  
Gabriel put his hand over his heart and managed to act hurt. "You wound me."

  
"Yeah...get us a beer, will ya." Gabriel snapped his fingers and two pint glasses full of cold beer appeared before them.

  
"What's new? Did we figure out why the freaky stuff is happening?" Gabriel asked, looking from one to the other.

  
Benny pointed at Castiel. "Castiel, did you find out anything?"

  
Castiel looked down at his glass and began to nervously trace his finger through the condensation. "Oh, this ought to be good, if our little witch is at a loss for words," Gabriel teased. "Do tell." The angel propped his chin up in his hands, elbows on the bar, looking at Castiel expectantly.

  
"Brighid caused the blizzard, the dead battery in Dean's car, and the blown tire on Benny's truck."

  
"But why?" Benny asked.

  
"Apparently, Dean is my true mate and she needed to keep him here so he could..."

  
"Fall in love, make lots of babies, and live happily ever after," Gabriel finished, clapping gleefully. "It's like a fairytale."

  
Castiel sighed and looked away. The jukebox on the other side of the room was suddenly fascinating to him. Wearily, he said, "We are both men...no babies."

  
"You're a witch...a powerful witch...couldn't you zap a uterus in to your belly?" Gabriel looked genuinely interested. Benny looked like he wanted to be anywhere in the world but here.

  
"I can't make myself into a female, Gabriel," Castiel said dryly.

  
"Bummer. Okay, so we have the fall in love and live happily ever after part. That will have to do."

  
***

  
Dean dialed Sam first. "Sam, something weird is going on here, and I can't make it out there to get Dad out of jail."

  
"Weird? Is everything okay? Where the hell are you, Dean. I've been calling your cell, and it keeps going to voicemail."

  
"Yeah, about that. I'm in Wyoming and cell service sucks out here."

  
"Wyoming? What's there? Another wendigo?

  
"No, Sam...look...I know how you feel about Dad, but you can't let him rot in jail."

  
"Dean, someone posted bail...some crony of Dad's. He's out."

  
"Do you know where he's headed?"

  
"I don't know, Dean; but he's pissed he can't find you. I know he talked to Bobby, and Bobby told him you were fine." Dean closed his eyes, praying Bobby didn't say anything else.

  
"Alright...alright...I just have to call Bobby."

  
"Dean, talk to me. What's going on with you?"

  
Dean paced for as long as the phone cord would go. Who even had phones with cords anymore? Vampires...that's who. "Sammy...it's complicated."

  
"Complicated is a status on Facebook, Dean. What the fuck is going on?"

  
"Last time I was in Wyoming, I had an...an accident. A witch saved my life..."

  
"A witch?"

  
"You wanna hear this or what?" Dean asked at the interruption.

  
"Sorry."

  
"So, this witch saved my life and uhm, they took care of me until I was good...ya know? And then I left to go on a hunt with Bobby, but I couldn't stop thinking about...them...yeah, and so I thought they put a spell or something on me...you know, like slipped me some magic oysters or something."

  
"You thought they put a love spell on you?"

  
"Yeah...yeah...but it turns out...it wasn't a love spell."

  
"They?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"You keep saying they...like was it a whole coven?"

  
"No." Dean was so screwed. He'd used the unisex pronoun hoping Sam wouldn't be too curious. He should have known better.

  
"No?"

  
Time to go on the offense. "You want me to finish the story before I'm old and gray?"

  
"Finish," Sam said testily.

  
"Anyway...it wasn't a love spell and...this witch lives near this town. It's protected with magick and the whole town is full of supernatural beings – like a vampire and a werewolf...and a fuckin' archangel...and today, I met two fairies. Fairies, Sam. With wings and big dicks and everything." Okay, so the part about the big dick wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth...

  
Silence filled the line. Dean waited a second, then two...three... "Sammy, did I lose you?"

  
"I'm here."

  
"That's good..."

  
"Dean, you're in a town filled with things that want to kill you. You need to call Dad."

  
"No, Sam. They don't want to kill me. Benny, he's the vampire...he was going to take me to Casper to get a new battery, but then the Goddess started dicking around with us..."

  
"Dean," Sam screeched through the phone, causing Dean to wince and hold the receiver away from his ear. "Start at the beginning and tell me everything this time."

  
Dean sighed and began with the fall through the ice. Sam interrupted occasionally to ask for clarification. "Cas is a man? Gabriel, the archangel Gabriel...like in the bible? True mate?"

  
When Dean finally finished and Sam was up to date, Sam started his tirade. "Dad is hunting you, Dean. You've got to get in touch with him and let him know you're fine. You've got to keep him away from your friends."

  
"I know."

  
"Where exactly are you, Dean. I can probably be in Wyoming by tomorrow night."

  
"Sammy, no. You don't need to come here." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. How had this whole thing gotten so out of hand. If it hadn't been for his father sending him off on a wild goose chase for a wendigo, Dean would be happily driving around the country, hunting monsters...but noooooo.

  
"What town are you closest to?"

  
"Casper...but Sam..." But if he hadn't been chasing the imaginary wendigo, he wouldn't have met Cas. He stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Cas. He'd have never met Cas, and that was suddenly very important.

  
"Dean, if Dad finds you...if he finds your friends...I want to be there."

  
"Call this number when you get to Casper...and Sam...be careful." He hung up and dialed Bobby's number.

  
"Dean, tell me you've been in contact with Sam."

  
"Just got off the phone, Bobby. You have any idea where Dad is?"

  
"He's on his way to Wyoming, Dean."

  
"What? How did he find out..."

  
"You left a paper trail, son." Dean's mind raced. "Your dad tracked you paying with one of the stolen credit cards at a gas station outside of Douglas."

  
"Fuck," Dean snarled. "What is the chance of him finding the town, Bobby?"

  
Bobby's hesitation scared him. "Bobby?"

  
"He's traveling with Gordon Walker, son." Dean bowed his head. Gordon Walker was a loose cannon, but a great hunter, almost as good as his father.

  
"Sam's on his way here...and I think I could use your help."

  
"I'm on my way."

  
"Hey, Bobby?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"When I asked about the town...why didn't you tell me you knew the vamp?"

  
"Not my story to tell, son. Benny's a good man; he's no monster."

  
"I'm beginning to get that. See you soon."

  
Dean hung up and hurried next door. When he walked in, there were several people...creatures...sitting at the bar and at tables. All conversation stopped and all eyes were on him.

  
***

  
Castiel looked up when the door opened. Dean stood at the entrance to the bar, stock still. Everyone stopped talking. Benny stood up, hands on his waist. "Listen up, everyone. This is Dean Winchester. You all know he's a hunter..." The hum of voices rose and so did Benny's. "...he's a hunter, but he's one of us."

  
Arif stood up, addressing Benny, but not taking his eyes off Dean. "One of us? How can a hunter be one of us. He's a Winchester. His reputation precedes him, Benny. How can he be trusted?"

  
Castiel got off his bar stool and stood shoulder to shoulder with Benny. "I'd trust him with my life."

  
The buzz of excited conversation grew louder. Castiel was surprised to see Missouri stand up in the back of the room. He hadn't noticed her come in with the rest of the late afternoon crowd. "I've seen things...dangerous things coming, but this young man isn't the cause." She looked at Dean and gave him a warm smile. "This young man would fight for us."

  
Dean met his eyes and Castiel tried to convey that Dean would be fine if he'd keep calm. Castiel could only imagine what Dean was thinking. He'd stepped into a room filled with the very creatures he hunted. Arif muttered something, but sat down. Missouri walked up to Dean and held out her hand. "My name is Missouri Moseley. I live in the cottage near Castiel's cabin. Welcome to Lafitte."

  
The hunter smiled nervously, but took her hand. "Nice to meet you." Castiel released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

  
"Tell us about the danger, Missouri,"Garth said, speaking up over the din of voices. The room quieted down and the psychic, who still had a grip on Dean's hand, began to speak.

  
"Four strangers are coming. Two good...two who mean us harm."

  
"When? What do we do? Who is it? Is it the hunter's fault?" Questions were hurled at Missouri from around the room.

  
Benny gave a loud whistle and it quieted immediately. "Perhaps Dean can tell us what he knows?"

  
Dean looked down at his hand, still clutched in Missouri's, but he didn't pull away. "My brother and my...friend...Benny's friend too...they're coming..." Dean hung his head for a minute, as if gathering his confidence. When he looked up, he locked eyes with Castiel. Castiel nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "My father and another hunter are out there somewhere. They're looking for me."

  
Angry words from Arif's table made Dean bite his lip nervously. "If they're looking for you, go. Leave us. You're bringing hunters here, and we're all in danger. Missouri saw it and if the hunter doesn't leave, it will come to pass."

  
"He can't leave," Castiel called out to be heard over the crowd. All eyes turned to him. "Brighid, who has protected us...protected our town...our children...she won't let him go. He's supposed to be here." Castiel left out the part about Dean being his true mate. In the face of danger, his love life, or lack thereof, wouldn't have a good reception.

  
"Castiel is right. Dean is supposed to be here," Missouri said in a voice that made people stop talking and listen. "Dean is fated to be here. Danger is coming, but Dean and Castiel will be able to stop it."

  
"How?" Yazhi, the skinwalker, asked.

  
"I can't see that," Missouri admitted and everyone sat in silence.

  
Benny cleared his throat and said, "I suggest we all go back to our homes and get some rest. Castiel and I will keep in touch and let everyone know what is happening.

  
Arif stood again and asked the one question Castiel had been dreading. "How will the hunters find us? I thought Castiel protected us from those that wish us harm." Castiel let his eyes roam the room, meeting everyone's gaze.

  
"My magick hides us from those seeking the town. Lafitte doesn't appear on maps, but we have to leave it open for mail, supplies, and family that visits. The hunters, if they know where to look, can enter..." Grumbling rose in volume. Castiel talked louder. "...but I will know when they are close. Missouri will sense them, as well."

  
The crowd left, but Castiel, Benny, and Dean stayed. Gabriel had been very quiet during the impromptu town meeting, but after putting out three more beers, he spoke. "Do we have a plan?"

  
"We will need to hide Dean's car. When they come, they will be asking questions. It might be best if you are the one they talk to," Benny said, turning his glass in circles on the bar.

  
"Why him?" Dean asked.

  
"Gabriel can pass for a human better than some of us," Castiel answered, nodding towards Benny. "He can also disappear if there is danger."

  
Dean nodded slightly and took a large swig of his beer. After he swallowed, he looked around at the three of them. "I'm sorry...this is all my fault, and I don't think any of you should risk yourselves for me. My father is looking for me. If you try to hide me, he'll figure it out. It's best if I just face him, and tell him I'm taking a break from hunting. It's not a lie." Dean took another swallow of beer. "I can't hunt as long as she's keeping me here."

  
Castiel didn't respond. He couldn't. Dean was feeling like a prisoner here. Despite what the Goddess said, Dean didn't believe in fate.

  
"He's going to want to know why your vacationing here in Bumfuck, Egypt instead of sunny Florida?" Gabriel offered. "What are you going to tell him?"

  
"Good point," Benny said. "Your father going to be okay with you telling him you have a true mate?"

  
Dean choked on his beer so bad Gabriel had to slap him on the back. Castiel wanted to sink into a hole and disappear forever. When Dean could finally speak, he said, "Yeah, that would go over like a fart in church. Hey, Dad, listen to this...your straight son is the true mate of a gay witch." Dean smirked.

  
"But you aren't straight," Gabriel said knowingly.

  
"Well, tell that to my old man," Dean replied dryly, setting his glass on the bar and standing. "Cas, let's go home. Sounds like we have a lot of planning to do."

  
Castiel tried not to react to Dean's use of the word 'home,' but it gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

  
"Want to take one of the snowmobiles?" Benny asked, standing as well.

  
"Thank you, Benny," Castiel answered and the two men followed Benny out the door, down the sidewalk, and around to the back of the store. Castiel helped him slide the barn doors open, and they all walked inside. Benny kept three snowmobiles. With Wyoming under the cover of snow seven months out of the year, snowmobiles and four wheel drive trucks were a must. Benny pulled two helmets off a shelf and handed one to each of them.

  
Castiel helped Benny push it out into the yard. He got on and started the ignition. Dean swung his leg over the seat and sat behind Castiel, his legs snug against Castiel's, Dean's chest pressed to Castiel's back. It mirrored the time on his motorcycle, but Dean felt more relaxed behind him now. With a wave to Benny, Castiel hit the gas, and the snowmobile leapt forward.

  
With the dim light from a waning moon, Castiel drove the powerful machine carefully. He took a quicker route since he didn't have to stay on the roads or trails. They flew over the snow, the bouncing making Dean whoop and Castiel could hear laughter behind him. It made him smile.

  
Castiel parked the snowmobile next to his motorcycle, now covered in snow and ice. Inside, they shed their coats and other outerwear. Dean went over to the fireplace and began laying a fire, while Castiel went to find them a meal. No words were needed as they moved around the cabin. Dean set the table, and Cas poured water into mugs. Dean even fed Pierce as Castiel poured his quickly prepared chicken and dumplings into bowls.

  
"This is great, Cas," Dean said, his mouth full. Castiel smiled at him and murmured his thanks. After that, the only sounds were the scrape of spoons on the ceramic bowls. After rinsing the bowls and mugs, they got ready for bed. Dean used Castiel's toothpaste, even though they'd taken the time to get Dean's bag out of the car. Castiel banked the fire and straightened the bedding on the floor for Dean. He wanted to invite Dean to sleep in the bed with him, but something told him Dean wouldn't. They may have slept together the night before, but Castiel knew it was only because Dean felt vulnerable after his nightmare and his worry for Sam.

  
"I'm going to take a bath, Dean. Would you like to have one when I'm done?" Dean eyed the quartz tub with distrust.

  
"I don't want sloppy seconds, Cas." Castiel blinked at him uncomprehendingly.

  
"I don't understand that reference, Dean."

  
"It's a bathtub. And it takes you forever to fill it. And then you have to wave your magic wand to heat it, so it stands to reason, the next person has to share the water..."

  
Castiel laughed. "You think I would make you bathe in water I've already bathed in?"

  
Dean didn't like being mocked, so he developed a pout on his lips that Castiel felt the sudden desire to run his tongue over.

  
***

  
It wasn't Dean's fault, he didn't know living in a cabin, with only a bathtub to bathe in Etiquette 101. Now, he could teach Cas a lot about living in cheap motel rooms. He had a lifetime of experience there.

  
"Dean, when I bathe, I don't fill the tub all the way up like I did when you were suffering from hypothermia. It doesn't take long to fill, you will have clean water."

  
"Sure, thanks, I need a show...bath." Dean really missed showers. If he ever lived here, he'd have to put indoor plumbing in and a real shower.

  
Cas pumped water into the tub and waved his hand, murmuring his 'instant' hot water spell. He pulled the curtain. Dean's imagination ran wild. Cas naked and wet, leaning back in that tub...Dean sitting in his lap, riding his cock...Dean wrinkled his nose at the fantasy. Water sex didn't work out too good. Water tended to wash away any lube you use. He was pondering starting a new fantasy when Cas spoke. "How are you going to approach your father, Dean?"

  
"Way to fuck up a wet dream, Cas," Dean muttered under his breath. Louder, he said, "I'm going to tell him I had car trouble – the truth – and my phone doesn't work for shit here – again, the truth."

  
"Will he make you go with him?" Dean thought for a moment. Cas made it seem like Dean was a kid asking permission...but then, his dad always made him feel like a dumb kid.

  
"Probably." And how pathetic was that?

  
"Bridgid won't be happy."

  
"She can take it up with my dad," Dean said, only partly joking. Cas was quiet after that. Dean could hear the occasional slosh of water as he presumed the other man was washing himself. Dean groaned at the mental picture. Why did his life have to be so damn hard?

  
Soon enough, Dean heard the gurgle of water going down a drain, and the curtain was pushed back. Cas emerged, wrapped in a towel. And Dean stopped breathing. What was it about the man that made Dean like a bitch in heat every time he saw Cas without clothes? As Cas walked by, Dean couldn't help but feel inadequate. Was it witchcraft that gave Cas the abs of steel? He self consciously sucked in his stomach.

  
His eyes followed Cas to the small dresser and when he bent over to retrieve a pair of sleep pants, Dean may have drooled. He wiped his mouth, just to be sure. Then the motherfucker dropped the towel, giving Dean a view of that perfect ass. Dean turned away. After a moment, Cas walked by him again and began pumping more water into the tub. Another slight of hand and Cas smiled at Dean. "Your water is ready."

  
Dean's smile was more of a grimace. He gathered his flannel pants and towel and waited for Cas to move, so he could pull the curtain. Dean yanked on the curtain a bitter harder than he should have, causing the metal rings to screech across the bar. Only then did he strip down. He looked at his body in the dim light from the candles. No one had ever complained about his body, but he hadn't been standing next to Cas either. Yo, Dude, you want me or the guy with the smokin' hot bod? I'll take smokin' hot bod for two hundred, Alex.

  
He stepped into the tub and sighed. The water was the perfect temperature. He lowered himself into the water and picked up the bar of soap. It smelled like lemons. He'd seen the recipe in Cas' grimoire. "This is pretty cool."

  
"What?" The curtain whipped back. "I thought I warmed the water sufficiently."

  
Dean quickly covered his junk with his hands, and then he pulled up his leg to hide his pudge. "No, water's great...I just thought it was cool you make your own soap."

  
"Oh...I apologize." Cas' face reddened, and he backed away. The curtain closed again. Dean closed his eyes and clunked his head back against the tub. He blew out a ragged breath and then started washing himself. When he was done, he let the water out, dried off, and dressed in his pajama bottoms, but forgot a t-shirt. Sucking his gut in and holding it, Dean came from out behind the curtain to stand with his back to Cas.

  
"Dean?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Shall we list them? I've got a 'dad bod.' I'm attracted to a witch. A freakin' goddess is playing matchmaker, and oh yeah, my father is hunting me down. I'm just peachy.

  
"I know since meeting me, things haven't gone well for you." Cas' tone sounded so despondent Dean forgot his issues with his lack of a six pack and turned. He had to take a step back because Cas was right there...like right there.

  
"Personal space, Cas."

  
"I'm sorry," Cas whispered and stepped back. "I...I think I will go to bed."

  
Dean looked down at his bedding on the floor. Sleeping by the fire wasn't that bad. Cas had given him a fuckton of quilts, and he'd slept on worse; but Cas' bed was comfy. He glanced up and met Cas' eyes. "There's plenty of room..." Cas let the sentence trail off and he looked away.

  
"No...I should probably just..."

  
"Yes..." Cas crawled into his bed and picked up the paperback book on his nightstand. Dean knelt and grabbed the grimoire.

  
"Maybe I could just..." Dean nodded towards the empty side of Cas' bed.

  
Cas' face flushed an adorable shade of pink. Dean picked up his pillow and tossed it against the headboard. Careful not to allow any skin to skin contact, he settled into the bed. Both men opened their books. After a few minutes of reading about how Cas used soap to keep the bugs off his vegetable garden, Dean glanced at the cover of Cas' book. His eyes widened and then he burst into laughter. Startled, Cas looked up. Dean took the opportunity to snatch the book out of Cas' hands.

  
"Fifty Shades of Grey? Cas, babe, that's a book for repressed housewives who've never seen a porn movie. It's trash."

  
"I admit the writing is like that of an uneducated teenager, but I don't understand why you say it's for repressed housewives. The protagonist spanks the main character, and I don't find that believable..."

  
"Different kinks for different folks, Cas. Some people get off on the whole beat me, whip me, make me write bad checks scene. But if you want to see some real porn, you'll have to get the internet out here."

  
"What does writing bad checks have to do with sex?" Dean laughed.

  
"It's just a saying, Cas...a joke."

  
"Oh." The silence between them grew and felt awkward. Dean shoved the book back at Cas.

  
"Your taste in literature sucks. Where did you even get that?"

  
"Ruby loaned it to me."

  
"Ruby, the gypsy?"

  
"Yes. She said she enjoyed the book...I hoped her and Benny would realize they are a good match, but now I'm not sure. If she likes a man to...to spank her..."

  
"Benny's a big boy and I'll bet he's seen some kinky shit in his lifetime...how old is he anyway?"

  
"I am unsure. From things that he's said, I assume he isn't much older than I."

  
"Then, trust me, he's probably seen stuff that would make me blush."

  
Cas smiled at that and then dog-eared the page of the trashy novel. He put it on his nightstand. He sat up and clasped his arms around his knees, showing off the muscles in his strong back. Dean sat up too, and without thinking traced Cas' ink with his fingertip. Cas tensed. Dean thought about pulling away, but for some unknown reason, he didn't. "This is really beautiful, Cas," Dean whispered.

  
"Thank you."

  
"Cas?" Cas turned, and Dean leaned in to touch his lips to Cas'. It was just supposed to be a simple kiss...affectionate...but Cas made this small sound that pushed all of Dean's buttons. Dean couldn't help but react. He had wondered how Cas' hair would feel tangled in his hands, now it was a reality. He tugged at the strands, pulling Cas closer. Dean ran his tongue over Cas' lips and with a soft moan, Cas parted for him. Their tongues danced, sparring with each other. Dean loved the feel of Cas's warm chest pressing against his. He felt Cas' tentative touch on his shoulders, trailing down his back, and Dean broke the kiss, letting his head fall backwards. Cas latched onto his neck, sucking tiny bruises under his jawline. In an attempt to get closer, Dean shifted, so he was now in Cas' lap. He could feel Cas' arousal pressing against his own. Moaning with need, Dean rocked his hips and took Cas' mouth again.

  
Cas cupped his hands on Dean's flannel covered ass, and Dean hissed. Eyes tightly closed, Dean let his other senses take over. The smell of cinnamon and nutmeg that was Cas...the crackling of the fire...the heat their bodies was generating. Cas' hand was on his belly now, trailing down to the waistband of his pants. It had been too long since someone had touched him like this. Like Dean was really wanted. If only things were different...if only his father...fuck...

  
Dean pulled back, resting his forehead against Cas', trying to slow his racing heart. "This probably...

  
"We shouldn't," Cas murmured at the same time. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas' warm gaze. With a growl of frustration at himself and the situation, Dean quickly rolled off Cas' lap and onto his side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, willing his erection away. "Dean, I want...I do want...this."

  
"Yeah." The word sounded harsh in the quiet of the cabin.

  
"You don't?" Cas sounded more confused than hurt, and Dean met his eyes.

  
"I thought it was pretty obvious that I wanted you, Cas." And still did, if his aching cock was anything to go by.

  
"Delaying this thing between us is probably for the best." And didn't Cas sound all authoritative all of a sudden? Dean would have chuckled at his own rhetorical question, but the situation they found themselves in wasn't in the least funny.

  
"Right. Being hunted by my father...a hunter..." Dean barked out a huff of mirthless laughter. "...isn't the best way to start something."

  
"Dean...I have faith in Brighid. She said we were fated to be together."

  
"Cas...listen to yourself. I'm a hunter. You're a witch. We're both men and right now, that's the least of our worries. There is no such thing as fate. I'm not a true and righteous man. Hell, I'm a fuck up...always have been. You deserve someone...better." The thought of Cas with anyone else caused bile to rise in Dean's throat.

  
"I believe in fate," Cas said so matter-of-factly, Dean almost believed in it himself. "Tomorrow Sam and Bobby come. Your father could be anywhere. Now is not the time to speak of what is between us."

  
"Yeah, just...go the fuck to sleep, Cas," Dean said without any heat behind the words. Silently, Cas blew out the candle next to the bed and reclined on his pillow, turning his back to Dean. Dean took care of his own candle and tried to get comfortable, but his eyes were drawn to Cas' back. In the firelight, he could still make our Cas' tattoo...at the hundreds of birds flying away from the tree. Was it an omen?


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel woke with a horrible sense of foreboding. Then his leg grazed up against Dean's, and he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He looked over at the tousled brown hair. Dean was facing away from him, and he wanted nothing more than to touch his warm skin...to trail his fingers over his ribs and the flare of his hip. He'd wanted Dean so badly last night, but there were things that must be dealt with before they could even think about their future. Dean had so many doubts, not only about the two of them, but he also doubted himself and his self-worth.

  
He got out of bed and did his morning chores while Dean slept. He cleaned out Pierce's litter box and let the cat out to hunt. While she was gone, he filled her water bowl. While he was sweeping the floor, he heard movement on his porch and then three swift knocks. Dean sat straight up in bed. "What..."

  
"Don't worry. It's Missouri."

  
Castiel opened the door to his friend. She bustled in and took off her coat. "The winter is going to be bad this year," she said, hanging it on a hook.

  
"You say that every year," Castiel said affectionately.

  
"And every year it's bad."

  
"We live in Wyoming, Missouri." Castiel shook his head in amusement.

  
Missouri was staring at the bed. "Oh...well...I didn't mean to interrupt." Dean gave her a pained smile and a wave of his fingers.

  
"You didn't interrupt." Castiel looked down at his state of undress and walked quickly to the dresser. He found and put on a t-shirt. Dean was still in bed, shirtless, the bedding pooled in his lap. Castiel knew he was wearing sleep pants, but Missouri...well, she had a vivid imagination, and Castiel could tell it was working overtime.

  
"I don't think we've been formally introduced." Missouri strode right over to the bed and held out her hand. Dean stared at it for a second before shaking it. "Missouri Moseley and you are Dean Winchester."

  
"Yes, ma'am."

  
"You know, a gentleman would stand up when he greets a lady," Missouri said mischievously.

  
"Missouri, he's wearing pants." Dean's deer-in-the-headlights look was comical.

  
"Damn. A girl can try..." She turned away from the bed to address Castiel. "Seeing your boyfriend naked isn't the reason I'm here, though."

  
Castiel gestured for her to sit down, and Dean did get out of bed. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw him disappear behind the curtain with his clothes.

  
"I had a vision last night."

  
"Tell me," Castiel whispered. Missouri cocked her head, listening to the sound of a zipper being pulled up.

  
"Let's wait for Dean." Dean came out, dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. He had his socks and boots in his hands. He took one of the other chairs and brought it to the table.

  
"A vision, huh?" Dean asked, letting his boots drop to the floor with a thunk. He sat down and folded his hands on the table. He met Castiel's eyes and then turned them expectantly at Missouri.

  
"A young man, tall with long hair, is making his way here. An older man...I sensed a goodness in him...was arguing with another man..."

  
"My father," Dean declared sourly.

  
"Yes. He has someone with him. Someone evil."

  
"Gordon Walker," Dean muttered. "He's a loose cannon. Doesn't care about anyone but himself. I've had some run-ins with him."

  
"I couldn't see the outcome, but boy, you will have to make a choice. It will be hard for you and will cause you pain."

  
Dean looked from her to Castiel. "What kind of choice?"

  
"I..." She looked at Castiel for guidance, and he gave her a stiff nod. "You will have to choose your father or Castiel."

  
"No," Castiel stated flatly. "He can't."

  
Dean stood abruptly and grabbed his coat off the hook. The sound of the door slamming echoed in the room.

  
"Castiel, he will have to make the choice."

  
"Either way, I lose," Cas said sadly. She reached over and laid her hand over his.

  
"Has your goddess ever steered you wrong?"

  
"No," he admitted.

  
"She said you were fated for that man."

  
He laughed softly, sadly. "Yes, but fate isn't always a good thing. Is it?" He hung his head, staring at their clasped hands.

  
"Castiel, you and Dean are true mates." Her voice had lost any trace of the teasing he usually associated with his friend. He looked up, eyes questioning.

  
"What have you seen?"

  
A soft smile touched her lips, and she shook her head. "You know better."

  
He did know better. Missouri would warn people about tragedies to come. She would tell them they were meant for good things. But...she never went into specifics with her friends. It was a steadfast rule. Like Castiel's...he never scryed himself or his future. Only now, today, he wanted to break the rules. Reading his mind, Missouri chuckled. "No."

  
A corner of Castiel's mouth came up in a half smile. "No," he repeated.

  
"I should leave; so, you can talk to your man." She rose and laid her hand on Castiel's shoulder. "He's going to need all your support today. Let him make the decision, Castiel. You can't do it for him."

  
He stood and followed her to the door. Dean was standing at the edge of the woods. Chara was standing a few yards away from him, watching him. Chara glanced up when she heard them on the porch. Dean didn't turn around. Missouri strode down the path towards her cottage. Chara padded towards him, and he acknowledged her with a soft whistle and a touch to her head. Then she took off at a trot, disappearing into the forest. Taking a deep breath, Castiel approached Dean.

  
He got within three feet from the hunter and Dean whirled around. "I won't choose between you and my father, Cas. I can't," Dean snarled, and Castiel tried not to take it personally.

  
"He is your father. I am someone you have only recently met, Dean. There is no choice to be made. We just have to keep the town safe."

  
Dean dragged his teeth over his lower lip and looked away.

  
"We need to go into town," Castiel whispered.

  
"Yeah." Dean shrugged and walked back to the cabin to get his hat and gloves. Castiel got his outerwear, and they both got on the snowmobile. Castiel knew things would never be the same for him after today. One way or another, he would lose Dean.

  
***

  
Having the woman...Missouri...tell him he'd have to choose between Cas and his father made Dean sick to his stomach. It was impossible. John Winchester would never be father of the year, but he was his dad. He raised him and Sam. Okay, so raising a kid usually means giving them a stable environment to grow up in. 'Stable' and John Winchester shouldn't be used in the same sentence. Yeah, but he was still Dean's dad. Cas was just Cas. A witch. A witch that was supposed to be Dean's destiny...if you believe what goddesses tell you.

  
Now, he was standing in the snow and the cold, wishing someone could give him the answer...and fuck, he didn't even know the freakin' question. The wolf startled him. One minute he was alone having his own pity party. Then she was there, staring at him with those all-knowing eyes. "You got anything to say?"

  
She tilted her head to the side. Dean smirked. "Yeah, didn't think so." The wolf made a snuffling noise, but remained still. "How do I choose?"

  
The wolf's ears flicked forward, and she turned her head. Dean heard the sound of the door open and close. Great. He really needed time to think. Dean hadn't meant to growl at Cas. He saw hurt flicker in Cas' eyes. Then they were blank. Then the damn witch told him who to choose. Oh, no, he didn't come out and say, "Yo, Dean, choose your daddy." No, it was more subtle than that.

  
The ride back to town was tense. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Cas and hold on...and it wasn't just to stay on the snowmobile as it bounced over the snowy terrain. It was figuratively too. He wanted to hold on to Cas and never let him go. Why? He wasn't fuckin' sure, but it felt right. This man who saved his life; who treated him with respect and kindness despite being an enemy of his kind; who had him feeling things he'd never felt before.

  
When the machine pulled up behind Benny's store, Cas cut the engine. They pulled off their helmets, and Cas lifted his chin like he was sniffing the air. "Someone is here."

  
"Huh?" Dean tensed and looked around expecting to see his father or Gordon. Cas didn't answer his question but instead walked around the side of the building, Dean hot on his heels.

  
As they rounded the corner to the street, Dean saw Bobby's truck parked in front of the bar. "It's only Bobby," Dean assured Cas and quickened his pace. He flung open the door and saw Bobby sitting with Benny at the bar. Bobby was eating a hamburger and paused to look over his shoulder at Dean. The older hunter nodded and sat the burger down.

  
"Dean...you doing okay, boy?"

  
"Yeah..." Dean shrugged. "Best as can be expected, I guess."

  
"Gordon suspects this town exists, and he's talked your daddy into believing it. You being here is going to cause problems."

  
"I can't leave, Bobby. Some..." Dean got a pained expression on his face. Saying a goddess is not letting him leave sounds like a one way ticket to the loony bin. "...something isn't letting me go."

  
Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, Gabriel and Benny filled me in. You've got a real live goddess on your side, Dean. Not many people can say that." Then Bobby looked at Cas. "You must be Castiel. Heard a lot about you."

  
"Thank you for coming to help Dean."

  
"Son, I'm here to help this whole town. Dean's not in danger, you are." Dean jammed his hands in his pockets. Bobby's words made him angry. Just the thought of Cas being in danger from his dad and Gordon made him see red.

  
"Finish your lunch, old man," Benny said, nudging Bobby's elbow. Dean saw the look of affection in Bobby's face. Damn, Bobby had been hunting long before his dad; yet, he was sitting in a bar with a vampire, a witch, and an archangel. His father would have been trying to slaughter them all. That realization floored Dean. He looked at Cas. Something must have told Cas that Dean was just this side of losing his sanity, because Cas took his hand, interlacing their fingers. It grounded Dean, and he felt the pressure in his chest lessen.

  
One by one, the townspeople entered the bar. Dean ate, but couldn't have told anyone what he had. Conversations were going on at all the tables. It was tense, but Dean felt these people come together as one. Benny had people taking turns at the store to pick up Sam's call when it came. Kevin Tran, a young Asian man, an Orang bunian, was there when his brother's call came. Benny and Cas followed him next door.

  
"Sam...you made it to Casper?" Dean asked after he picked up the receiver.

  
"Yeah, I'm at the airport."

  
"You flew here?" Dean wasn't a fan of airplanes and taking one voluntarily just blew his mind.

  
"Yes, Dean..." Sam was talking to him like he rode the short bus or something. "...driving would have been impractical."

  
"Whatever...we'll send someone to get you..." Benny was waving his hand at him. "...hold on a sec, Sammy." Dean put his hand over the receiver. "What?"

  
"Tell him to rent a car. It is almost time to get ready."

  
Dean gave the vampire a brisk nod. "Sammy, look, rent a car and take 220 south for..." He looked at Benny for direction. Instead of giving Dean the information, he held out his hand for the phone. Reluctantly, Dean handed it over.

  
"Sam, this is Benny Lafitte. Take 220 south for 23 miles. You will see the entrance to the Pathfinder National Wildlife Refuge. A quarter mile past that, take a left. The road is not marked. When you get to a crossroads, continue straight and that will bring you into Lafitte. We'll be waiting." Benny hung up the phone. Dean gave him a bitchface.

  
"Seriously...what if I wanted to say something else to my brother?"

  
"Did you?"

  
"Well...no, but..." Dean stopped talking. Cas was trying to hide a smile. Dean gave him a bitchface, too.

  
Benny rolled his eyes at him. A freakin' vampire rolled his eyes...at him...Dean Winchester. Son of a bitch. "Alright, we need to get moving," Benny said, heading for the door. Dean and Cas trailed after him.

  
"Is anyone going to tell me the plan? Do we even have a plan?"

  
Stopping right outside the door to the bar, Benny spun around. "The only plan we have is defense. I'm getting ready to send everyone out to the different roads into the area. No one is to engage with your father. We just don't want to be surprised. We are going to stay out of sight and let you, your brother, and Bobby handle this. We cannot get involved. How you handle things...it's all on you. My job is to protect this town and the people in it."

  
Dean pursed his lips and nodded. Cas spoke up for the first time since Sam called. "I will remain at Dean's side."

  
Both men rounded on the witch. "No, Cas..."

  
"Castiel, you can't..."

  
Cas held up his hands. "They will not know I'm a witch. Dean's father would not hurt him, but this Gordon...I'm not sure. I won't leave Dean."

  
***

  
Benny had the good sense to step back. Dean, however, was a bit more stubborn. "Cas...I get that you want to 'protect' me..." Castiel straightened to his full six feet at the air quotes, and he caught Benny's wince out of the corner of his eye. "...but I can take care of myself. You need to stay with Benny and..." Dean finally noticed the crackles of electricity surrounding them, and he looked down at the hair standing up on his arms. "Uhm...Cas..."

  
"Don't you dare presume to tell me what I need to do, Dean Winchester."

  
"Oh, shit," mumbled Benny and took a few more steps back.

  
"You are impossibly stubborn and take stupid risks..." The headlights of Benny's truck shattered, and his friend groaned. "...I will not let you face this alone." Bobby's front tire blew, and a hiss of air made Dean stare wildly at the damage. "If you are truly my mate, then we will be side-by-side." Another tire ruptured with a loud pop. "Do I make myself clear?"

  
Dean was looking at him as if he'd grown another head. He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yeah...sure...Cas." Needing to calm down, Castiel yanked open the door of the bar.

  
Just before it slammed shut, Castiel heard Benny say, "You might not want to piss off your boyfriend very often. Parts for that car of yours are probably expensive."

  
Castiel strode up to the bar and glared at Gabriel. "Vodka, straight."

  
Gabriel's eyebrow rose a fraction, but he grabbed the bottle of Stolichnaya he kept for Castiel and the Leshiy who lived a bit deeper in the woods. Vladimir played a big part in keeping away strangers. Leshiys were known for confusing travelers.

  
Castiel shot the fiery liquid down and slammed the glass on the bar. Gabriel refilled it. "He is infuriating."

  
"Ah ha, I was wondering what got your panties in a twist. Dean-o still the king of denial?"

  
Castiel downed the drink before answering. "Denial? I don't know. We haven't spent a lot of time...talking about things... We've been caught up in this situation with his father." He nudged the glass towards the bottle, and Gabriel poured another shot.

  
"Soooo, what _have_ you been spending time doing, hmmmm?" Gabriel's eyebrows waggled suggestively, and Castiel felt his skin flush with embarrassment. He tried an eye roll to keep Gabriel from continuing this line of questioning, but Gabriel was quick. The archangel smirked. Castiel picked up the shot glass to avoid answering. Just as he was bringing it to his lips, Dean and Benny came in. Dean still looked shell-shocked, and Castiel supposed he couldn't blame him. He hadn't had a fit of temper like that since he left the coven.

  
"Listen up, everyone. I need everyone to go to their assigned locations. Dean's brother should be coming through the crossroads in an hour or so, let him pass. We believe the hunters are traveling together. Dean could you give a description?"

  
Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, uhm, my dad drives a black, GMC pickup with Kansas plates. He's about six-two, dark hair, beard. Gordon is black, shady looking, has a 'stache and a goatee."

  
Around the room, heads nodded, and then everyone rose. Benny's plan was a simple one for now. Just monitor the roads in and out of town. Once there was a sighting, everyone would disappear. Lafitte would become a ghost town. Gabriel and Castiel would remain with Dean, his brother, and Bobby.

  
Benny, Bobby, and Dean were talking quietly at one of the tables. "I have a thought," Gabriel said, tapping his finger on his chin.

  
Castiel looked up at Gabriel. "What is it?"

  
"If I let my grace meld with your power, we could wipe Dean's father's memories. Set him up somewhere with a wife and kids...a job..."

  
"Wouldn't it create a time paradox?"

  
"No. Dean and Sam will still exist. We are wiping memories and creating a new world for him, not changing the timeline."

  
"Sam and Dean would never see their father again. We can't do that."

  
"But Castiel..." Castiel held up his hand, shaking his head adamantly. Gabriel sighed heavily and slunk off to polish glasses.

  
Benny's satellite phone rang, and he took it off his hip. Everyone listened as Benny confirmed that Sam just passed the crossroads. Dean got up to pace, and Castiel kept time to the music on the jukebox by tapping his fingers on the bar. You could feel the tension in the room. When the door opened, all eyes turned.

  
Castiel took in the tall man's appearance. He looked nothing like Dean other than being a handsome man. His hair was almost shoulder length, and he shook it out of his face while his eyes adjusted to the dim interior. "Sammy," Dean said, striding quickly to his brother. The two embraced. Castiel wondered how long it had been since they'd seen each other. From Dean's account, Sam led a stable life in California, while Dean traveled the country hunting. Sam hugged Bobby, and then Dean took his arm, turning him to face Benny. "Sam, this is Benny."

  
Sam held out his hand, and Castiel watched his face. With no heartbeat, Benny's skin was always cold to the touch. The undead didn't produce body heat. Sam's eyes flickered to Dean, and Dean smiled. "Yeah, he's a vamp; but I trust him, Sam, and so does Bobby." Sam seemed to take it at face value, and he nodded to Benny as they released hands.

  
"Nice to meet you," Sam said.

  
"Likewise," Benny answered, and then Dean steered Sam towards the bar. "The guy behind the bar is Gabriel...he's an archangel," Dean said with a point to Gabriel. Sam's eyes widened comically. Gabriel smirked.

  
"Well, aren't you tall, dark, and handsome," Gabriel said. With a snap of his fingers, he was in front of Sam...barely a foot between them. Sam stumbled back against Dean. "Good looks run in the family...Sammy."

  
"Uhm, it's Sam actually."

  
"Sam Actually...Sammich...Samantha...A rose by any other name." Dean laughed, and Castiel loved the sound. He loved how Dean's eyes squinched up at the corners. Sam turned and gave Dean a perturbed look, and Castiel suddenly felt like he'd been missing something all his life. He had a brother, but Luc never looked at him with affection or with brotherly annoyance. Luc's looks were filled with loathing.

  
"Yeah, can it, Gabriel. He's my brother. Hands off," Dean told the archangel. Then Dean turned to Castiel. They hadn't spoken since Castiel's temper flare.

  
"And Sam...this is Cas...Castiel." Sam's eyes lit with interest, and he held out his hand again. Castiel shook firmly while keeping eye contact.

  
"So, you're Cas..."

  
Dean cleared his throat and nervously stepped between them. "Yeah, that's Cas...any word from Dad?"

  
Interesting. What had Dean told Sam about him?

  
The six of them gathered around a table and ran through all the possible scenarios. Castiel was glad Gabriel didn't bring up the memory wiping idea.

  
"I just think I should handle it. I'll tell Dad my car died in the middle of nowhere..." Dean waved his hands around expressively. "...and Gabriel here let me use his phone, and I called Bobby for help..."

  
"Dean, if something was wrong with the Impala, you'd find the nearest mechanic. Bobby is like...what...nine hours away," Sam said with an eye roll.

  
"And it wouldn't explain what Sam is doing here." Bobby added.

  
"Anyone else got any bright..." The door burst open, interrupting Dean's rant. Garth slid to a stop by their table.

  
"They're coming."

  
"Where are they?" Benny asking, standing.

  
"My pack saw them coming from the south."

  
"Garth, get your pack together and start passing the word," Benny said. He looked at the remaining men. "I'll disappear. I've got my satellite phone. Gabriel can get in touch with me..." The rest of his sentence didn't need to be put into words. If something were to go wrong, people would die, whether it be the hunters or their friends.

  
"Let's make this good," Dean said. He stood, as well, and headed outside. Sam, Bobby, and Cas followed. Gabriel hung back. He'd observe until he was needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part you've all been waiting for is here - showdown time.

Dean lifted the hood of the Impala just to make it look like he wasn' t lying through his teeth, even though he was. His father would know, but what other plan did they have? Would the goddess even let him leave with his dad? This whole situation was convoluted.

  
He heard the sound of an engine and tried to steady his nerves. He reached into his pocket and touched the pouch of stones with his fingertips. He somehow managed to look up in surprise, as his father pulled the truck next to the Impala. Bobby's truck with it's flat tires sat on the other side.

  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Dean said innocently. He continued his act by looking at his father's passenger. "And why is Gordon with you?"

  
John Winchester got out of his truck before speaking. He took in the situation, and Dean had to admit it looked shady. Sam, Bobby, and Dean were all trying to look like standing in a ghost town next to the Impala was a normal occurrence, while Cas's expression was blank. "What the hell is going on, Dean. You left South Dakota, and I haven't heard from you since. I've been calling your fucking cell phone for days." He stopped and looked at Sam. "And what are you doing here?"

  
"Dad, we're in Bumfuck, Egypt here. There is no cell reception. I was passing through and my baby died. Some creepy guy in there..." Dean points his thumb at the bar. "...let me use his phone. I wasn't sure where you were, so I called Bobby...Sam was on his way to pay Bobby a visit, and he rode along." Dean's eyes shifted to the rental car hoping his father wouldn't ask about it.

  
"Seems kind of funny you called Bobby when Casper is less than thirty minutes away. Couldn't you call a tow truck?" Gordon chimed in. While Dean was rambling, the other hunter had gotten out of the truck and made his way around.

  
"Yeah, well, I really wanted..."

  
"He called me; because, he wanted me to go with him on a case after we left here," Bobby said gruffly, letting his dislike for Gordon show.

  
"What kind of case?" John asked, his eyes narrowing.

  
"I heard about a skinwalker down in New Mexico, near one of the reservations," Dean answered, sounding more confident than he felt.

  
"Who are you?" John asked Cas.

  
"This is Cas. He's a friend of mine. He's a hunter." The words spewed out of Dean's mouth, and he saw Bobby's eyes widen. "He's an expert in skinwalkers. Done a lot of hunts in New Mexico and Arizona."

  
Gordon smirked. "A skinwalker expert? Yeah, right."

  
Cas locked eyes with Gordon. "I have a doctorate in Native American Studies. I work with the Navajo tribes to hunt the yee naaldlooshii, witches that take on the form of animals. Mainly coyote, fox, eagle, and owl. I recently took down a cougar near the Ramah Reservation who had been plaguing the tribe..."

  
"Okay, Mr. Expert," John cut him off. Dean was staring at Cas in shock. How did he know all that shit well enough to rattle it off like a freakin' grocery list. He confronted Dean again. "What needs to be done to the car? The faster we get it taken care of the faster we can leave this hellhole."

  
"Uhm, we were going to head into Casper tomorrow to get a battery...that's what's wrong with her...the battery. You and Gordon don't have to hang around. We got this."

  
"The smart thing to do would be to drive to Casper tonight; get a new battery, come back here, and then get on the road," Gordon said, a sneer resting on his lips.

  
"Good idea," John said. "You'll have to forget about the skinwalker. Or you can send your...friend...by himself...since he's an expert. We've got bigger fish to fry."

  
"What kind of bigger fish?" Dean asked, his stomach knotting. His father wasn't going to go away and leave him alone.

  
"Gordon has heard about a town around here where a bunch of monsters have made their home. Now that Bobby and Sam are here, we can locate it and slaughter 'em all."

  
"Sounds like a wild goose chase," Bobby said. "I've been around a long time, and I think I'd hear if something like that existed."

  
"I got it from a reliable source," Gordon said belligerently. Bobby snorted. Sam and Cas were following the conversation like they were at a tennis match. Dean was impressed that they were making up this story on the fly.

  
"We'll stick with the plan, Dean. Let's hook up the car." John finally seemed to notice Bobby's tires. "What the hell?"

  
"Yeah...see, there's that too," Dean mumbled. Searching his brain for a plausible story for those.

  
"Something's going on around here," Gordon snarled, glaring at Dean. "I think you're lying."

  
John narrowed his eyes at Gordon. Dean really thought his father would defend him, but then John turned that hard gaze on Dean. "Get in the truck, Dean. Gordon, you stay here with Sam and Bobby." Dean noticed he didn't even acknowledge Cas.

  
"Dad, hey...it's almost dinnertime. Gabriel makes a mean burger. We can eat...talk about this..."

  
"Great idea," Sam said, backing Dean up.

  
John looked like he was going to disagree, but Bobby cuffed him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's eat, have a beer..."

  
Cas stepped forward and opened the door, and Sam led the way inside. Dean didn't turn around to see if his father was following, but he heard Gordon grumbling. He didn't have a clue how to fix this. The goddess wouldn't let him leave, and his father was trying to force him to go. He heard the clump of feet behind him and released a sigh of relief.

  
"Gabriel, my father is here...can you hook us up with some food?" Dean said, trying to sound upbeat and normal. He was sweating bullets. He took off his coat and tossed it on one of the empty tables.

  
"Welcome to my humble establishment. The menu's on the wall," Gabriel said, pointing to a chalkboard. The only things listed were hamburgers and chili. Sam and Cas pulled two tables together; and with a brief scraping of chair legs, the men sat down. Instead of coming out from behind the bar, Gabriel called to them. "Beers all around? Something stronger?"

  
Everyone but Dean ordered beer. Dean asked for whiskey with a water back. Cas pressed his leg against Dean's under the table. Dean knew Cas was warning him. He'd need to keep his head in the game, but damn, he needed a drink.

  
After Gabriel put their drinks on a tray and delivered them with a flourish, he held out a pad. He touched the tip of his pen against his tongue and gave them an innocent look. "What'll it be, Sunshine?" Sam blushed and stammered out his order for a bowl of chili. Gabriel went around the table, leaving Gordon for last.

  
"Chili," he said bluntly, still eyeing Dean angrily. The man definitely had a hard-on for a fight.

  
***

  
The negative energy at the table was causing Castiel to feel claustrophobic. He wanted to be outside. He was having a hard time keeping his breathing even. His leg was against Dean's, more for his own benefit than Dean's. When Dean asked for a whiskey, Castiel wasn't happy. Dean needed to stay focused. This wasn't going well.

  
He felt waves of distrust and anger coming off of Gordon. Dean's father wasn't much better. Bobby was the only one at the table who really appeared calm.

  
Once Gabriel had their orders and he'd disappeared into the kitchen, Castiel felt another wave of energy that made him gasp. Dean looked at him sharply. "Cas, you okay?"

  
Before he could answer, Gordon leaned back into his chair and gave Dean an evil smile. "Your boyfriend is worried about you, Mr. Expert. You sick or something?"

  
Castiel felt Dean tense up beside him. John's eyes seemed to bore into Castiel's before they shifted to his son's. "Something you want to tell me, Dean?"

  
"No...no, sir." Dean's voice lost it's masculine baritone, and now it sounded like a much younger man's. Castiel needed to draw some energy from the earth to balance himself, but he couldn't leave Dean. Not now.

  
"Where do you come from?" Gordon's question caused all eyes to fall on Castiel.

  
"Boston."

  
Gordon snorted. "Boston, huh? How does a guy from Boston become an expert on skinwalkers?" The hunter spat out the word 'expert' like it was filthy.

  
"Interestingly enough, they have colleges in Boston," Sam said sarcastically, and Castiel felt a growing fondness for Dean's brother.

  
Gordon growled, and John put a restraining hand on his arm. Castiel saw Dean zero in on the gesture, and he felt Dean's pain like a physical blow. Gordon gave Dean a sly smile. "Yeah, so Dean...how did you and the expert from Boston meet?"

  
John appeared very interested in what Dean was going to say. "Through me," Bobby answered gruffly, leaving no room for argument.

  
Gabriel picked that moment to come out of the kitchen with their meals. He sat them down in front of each man. Castiel was grateful the outspoken archangel was keeping his mouth shut. The men were tensely silent as they ate. Castiel still felt like he was suffocating, but the steady presence of Dean's leg next to his kept him breathing evenly. Dean's hands were shaking, and Castiel wished he could help his...friend...mate.

  
Castiel saw it happen in slow motion and knew he couldn't stop it. Dean's arm hit the edge of the table, knocking Castiel's beer, causing it to slosh over the rim. Both Castiel and Dean reached for it at the same time, and their hands collided, sending the beer splashing over Castiel's shirt. His first reaction was to jump up and pull the now cold material away from his skin. Dean's first instinct was to try to help. What he was thinking, Castiel couldn't begin to understand. Castiel's amulet swung into view.

  
"I fuckin' knew it," Gordon yelled, leaping out of his chair, a deadly looking knife in his hand. John moved just as fast, his Colt cocked and ready. Dean threw his body in front of Castiel.

  
"Motherfucker is a witch." Gordon's shout brought everyone to their feet.

  
They all took a defensive pose. Gabriel was at Castiel's left side, while Dean used his body as a shield. "Dean, get out of the way." John's voice was cold as ice.

  
"Dad, Cas is a hedge witch...he's good," Dean said.

  
"Only good witch is a dead witch," Gordon snarled. "Move it, Winchester, or I'll take you down with him."

  
"Try it, asshole," Dean said with steel in his voice.

  
"Let's all calm down," Gabriel said, but Castiel could feel the archangel's grace surging around him.

  
"Dean, I said to get the fuck out of the way," John was inching to his right, and Gordon was moving slowly to his left. They were trying to flank them.

  
"Please listen to me," Castiel started, but Gordon picked that second to make his move. Knife flashing in the overhead lights, he shoved at Dean. Dean drew back his fist, but the other hunter sliced Dean's arm. Blood splashed on Castiel. With a sharp inhalation of breath, Castiel flicked his hand at Gordon. Gabriel was less than a second behind him in his reaction. The archangel's blade went into Gordon's throat at the same time Castiel's power knocked the hunter to the ground. The smell of burnt flesh was acrid.

  
For an instant, everyone was frozen in shock, but then John raised his gun again. "No," Dean cried out and knocked Castiel to the ground. The shot echoed, and the mirror behind the bar exploded into flying shards.

  
Sam and Bobby both tried to grab John's arms so he couldn't get off another shot, but John fought, lashing out at his youngest son. The metal of the Colt opened up a gash in Sam's cheek, and Sam reared back. "Dad," he cried out, hand holding the wound.  
Gabriel was on John, lifting him off the floor like he weighed no more than a feather.

  
"Dad...Gabriel...stop," Dean called out, struggling to his feet. Gabriel, eyes glowing blue, lowered the man, but kept his hand on John's neck. The only sound was the ragged breathing of the men. John's eyes were wild.

  
He managed to gasp out, "What are you?"

  
"Dad, Gabriel is an angel...an archangel," Sam supplied. Sam stepped to his father's side and touched Gabriel's arm. Gabriel met Sam's eyes and the archangel slowly removed his hand. John pulled himself up to his full height. Faced with a heavenly being, most would feel awe...maybe even bow down. John Winchester's lip curled in a scowl before finding Dean.

  
"You went against me..." He looked down at Gordon's still form, lying in a puddle of his own blood. "...against one of our own. You were always a..." John's face suddenly went slack. A look of confusion filled his eyes. His hand, still clutching the Colt, loosened and the weapon fell to the floor with a resounding thunk.

  
"Dad?" Sam and Dean both said together. Castiel narrowed his eyes. Something was going on...something bad.

  
"I...witch...son..." John's words were slurred and broken. Before Sam and Bobby could catch him, the man slumped to the ground. He held himself up on his knees for a second, and then he fell forward.

  
Everyone moved at once, gathering around John. Bobby rolled him onto his back, and Castiel saw fear in the man's eyes. He knew what was happening. "He's had a stroke," Castiel said and pushed Sam out of the way. "Gabriel..." Castiel looked up at his friend, but Gabriel shook his head slightly. The archangel either couldn't or wouldn't do anything. He'd figure out which later.

  
"Cas, do something," Dean pleaded, his face pale. Castiel wanted to assure Dean, but he couldn't. Dark magick could stop the damage happening to John's brain, but Castiel didn't practice it. He couldn't and still keep his sanity.

  
"Gabriel get me blankets. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. Find Benny." Castiel called to no one in particular. Bobby ran to the bar where Benny had left a satellite phone. Castiel hoped he was able to get in touch with Benny.

  
The archangel appeared at his side with a stack of blankets. Castiel bundled one and put it under John's head and spread the others over him. John was still alert enough to know what was going on, and Castiel saw hatred in his eyes. The right side of the hunter's face was becoming slack and drool appeared at the corner of his mouth. Castiel wiped it away with the hem of the blanket. "What's happening, Castiel?" Sam asked, on his knees next to Dean.

  
"We need to get him hospitalized as soon as possible. Benny can use his influence as sheriff to get us an escort. Sam, bring your rental up to the door." Sam nodded and disappeared.

  
"You can fix this, can't you, Cas?"

  
"No...witch...touch...me," John uttered, his left hand reached out and grabbed Dean's arm in a death grip.

  
"Dad...Cas is..." Castiel caught Dean's attention and shook his head. "We're going to get you some help, Dad."

  
Sam rushed inside. "Car's ready.

  
"Wait," Gabriel said, his voice commanding attention. "Castiel, make sure you get them to the hospital." The archangel knelt on one knee, touched John, and they vanished. Dean fell back on his butt.

  
"What...where..."

  
"Gabriel has transported your father to the hospital. We should go."  
Benny burst through the door. He looked around, taking in the dead body of Gordon Walker, and his gaze landed on Castiel. "Benny, Gabriel has taken Dean's father to Casper. We need you to get Dean and Sam there as fast as you can."

  
The four of them ran out to the rental. Benny reached into his truck and pulled a strobe light from under the seat. He affixed it to the roof of Sam's car. Dean took the passenger seat and Sam got into the rear with Bobby. Castiel remained standing on the sidewalk. "Come on, Cas," Dean implored.

  
"I should not be there, Dean."

  
***

  
Dean stared out the window at his friend...Cas... "We need to go," Benny said softly to Dean, and Dean nodded. Benny put the car in drive and headed north. Once they were on the road, Benny called the highway patrol and asked for assistance.

  
They were at the crossroads when Dean remembered his curse...or whatever it was. "The Goddess won't let me go." He looked at Benny, panic setting in.

  
Benny's palm hit the steering wheel in frustration. "What are you talking about," Sam asked from the backseat.

  
"Let me think," Benny said, stopping the car in the middle of the road. Dean turned around and gave Sam the abridged version of the Goddess' plan to keep him hostage. Dean's head was reeling. His father was possibly dying and there was no way for Dean to get to him. He was about to get out of the car and tell Benny to leave him behind. To just make sure Sam got to the hospital, when Chara ran out of the woods and stood in the middle of the road. She faced the car, her eyes locking with Dean's. They were so blue, just like Castiel's. She blinked, then turned her head to look down the road, and then she trotted back into the trees.

  
"Benny, go."

  
"But, what about..."

  
"Just go," Dean shouted, and Benny hit the gas. They passed the point where Benny's truck tires blew, and Dean instinctively held his breath. He blew it out as the car picked up speed and turned onto 220. A Wyoming Highway Patrol SUV was waiting and passed them, lights flashing. Benny fell in behind it, and Dean watched the needle hit eighty...then eighty-five.

  
The rental entered the city limits and slowed for traffic. The highway patrol vehicle pulled away at the entrance of the hospital. He hit his siren once before leaving them. Benny dropped them off at the entrance to the Emergency Room and left to park the car. Bobby stayed with Benny, telling them the hospital staff wouldn't let him see John anyway. It was true, Dean supposed.

  
Dean and Sam raced inside and went straight to the desk. Dean wasn't sure how the angel popped in with a comatose man without creating mass chaos. The place seemed quiet, so Gabriel couldn't have caused too big of a commotion.

  
"Our dad has been brought in. John Winchester," Sam said to the clerk. She seemed startled by their appearance, but she calmly looked at her monitor.

  
"He's in the back. Let me get a nurse." She stood up and walked through a set of doors. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tense muscles. He looked over at Sam. They hadn't had a chance to talk and now their father was in a hospital, probably fighting for his life.

  
"Sam...is he...do you think..." The guilt was gnawing at his insides.

  
"Dean, damn it, this isn't your fault. Why do you always blame yourself when bad shit happens? God, Dad lives on fast food and leads a stressful life. Not the healthiest lifestyle."

  
"Winchester family?" The two men turned. A middle aged doctor stood beside the doors.

  
"Yeah," Dean said, stepping forward. "How is he?"

  
The doctor hesitated. "What happened to you?" Dean glanced over at Sam and realized with the gash on Sam's face and the slice on Dean's arm, they probably looked a bit crazed.

  
"Let's go sit down," the doctor finally said, and Dean closed his eyes. His dad was dead. When a doctor wants you to sit down, he was going to deliver shitty news. He felt Sam's presence beside him, and it gave him the strength to put one foot in front of the other. The doctor led them through the doors and into a small waiting room. Thankfully it was empty. They all sat. "Your father suffered an ischemic stroke." At Dean's blank look, he explained, "There was a lack of blood flow to the brain causing cell damage. He's stable, but there will probably be lasting damage. His right side has been affected, speech, vision, and muscle movement."

  
"What is the prognosis?" Sam asked.

  
The doctor fiddled with his stethoscope before meeting Sam's eyes, and Dean knew it was going to be bad news. "Your father's blood pressure was incredibly high and from the damage done, I'm assuming it's been going on for some time now. The CT scan showed major blockage in his arteries surrounding the heart, and his cholesterol was through the roof. All that being said, he will more than likely need long term nursing care." Dean hung his head, covering his face with his hands. The words 'long term' seemed to echo in the room.

  
"Could a shock or something have set this off," Sam asked. Dean looked up, preparing to hear that his father's condition was all his fault.

  
"It's not likely, not with the medical issues your father had. This could have happened behind the wheel of his car or while he was getting out of bed in the morning." The doctor stood. "You can see him, but I want to get your own injuries looked at first."

  
"We're okay," Dean started, but the doctor's look stopped his argument. They followed the doctor through the emergency room, and Dean barely registered the bustling staff and patients around him. His father wasn't dead, but he wasn't ever going to hunt again. His dad wasn't Ward Cleaver, but fuck, he was the man who taught him everything he knew...how to fight, how to shoot any type of gun, how to run a credit card scam, how to hustle pool.

  
"Nurse, could you make sure these two get their wounds tended to, please."

  
"Of course, Dr. O'Brien."

  
"When they're done, come get me," the doctor said, already walking away.

  
Sam and Dean trailed after the nurse. She led them to a curtained off treatment area. While they filled out forms, she set up two trays of instruments and bandages. They handed her back the clipboards, and she went to get another doctor. This one was younger, probably Dean's age.

  
He looked at Sam's cheek first and after cleaning it, decided it didn't need stitches. The white butterfly bandage was stark against Sam's skin. Dean's injury was a bit deeper, and he winced when the doctor injected him with Lidocaine. After flushing the knife wound, he quickly sewed it up. "How did you get hurt," the doctor asked conversationally, but Dean knew he was fishing for information. Injuries like theirs usually brought a lot of questions and sometimes cops were called.

  
"I was slicing up a tomato for my salad, and Dean thought it would be funny to scare me. He's a jackass," Sam said with a rueful grin. "Anyway, he startled me, and I got him on the arm. He clocked me out of reflex, I guess, and I fell against the edge of the counter." Dean stared at Sam in amazement. The boy was good at lying. Really good.

  
The doctor looked at him and Dean grinned. "It seemed like a fun idea at the time, man. Who knew the big moose could move that fast."

  
The doctor and nurse left them alone. "Smooth, Sammy."

  
Before Sam could respond, Dr. O'Brien came around the edge of the curtain. "All taken care of, I see. Follow me, and I'll take you to your father. He's awake, but don't expect him to be able to communicate. Talk to him. He's feeling confused and scared right now."

  
The doctor strode purposefully down the corridor. At the end, he pushed a door open. Their father looked so pale against the white bedding. Tubes pumped fluids into his arm. A monitor beeped steadily, and Dean looked away from the man lying in the bed to focus on the flashing numbers. BPM...what did that mean...beats per minute. Dean figured that out on his own. What was normal? He watched that number fluctuate. "I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, the nurses' station is right outside."

  
After the door swung shut behind him, Sam moved to the bedside. "Hey, Dad. The doctor says you're going to be okay," Sam lied. Dean frowned at him. His father hated being lied to. Last time he caught Dean in a lie, he'd punched him in the face. Only, John wouldn't be punching anyone anymore.

  
Dean finally stepped into his father's line of vision and met those cold eyes. "Dad, you're gonna be fine." Now, he was lying too.

  
"Fag..." The one word cut into Dean like a knife, and he turned away. He walked to the window and looked out at the parking lot. The street lights glowed, and he tried to find the rental. Where were Bobby and Benny? Probably in the waiting room. Where was Gabriel? Did he just dump John and leave?

  
"Dad, Castiel and Gabriel helped you. Without them, you might not have made it," Sam said softly, but Dean could hear a bit of steel in his brother's voice. A nurse entered the room.

  
"I'm sorry, but we are getting ready to move him upstairs. Are you family?"

  
"His sons," Sam answered. Dean couldn't look away from the window. He didn't want to see the hatred in his father's eyes. He'd seen disappointment in them his whole life, but it didn't stop him from doing everything to make his dad proud. So much for that.  
"If you will go to the admissions desk and fill out his paperwork, we'll move him upstairs. I'll come get you when he's settled."

  
"Thank you." Dean felt Sam's presence behind him and then the light touch on his shoulder. "Come on, Dean."

  
They answered questions, and Dean handed them his credit card for the payment information. Or Patrick Hunt's credit card, if one was honest. And he wasn't. When they were done, a chaplain came to see them. "I'm Father Davis, but you can call me Mike. Our social worker is gone for the night, but I can answer questions you might have about your father's future care."

  
"Are you talking a nursing home? Where the people sit around...drooling and pissing on themselves?" Dean asked bitterly. Sam hissed beside him. The priest looked at Dean with pity, and that made Dean even madder. "He's not going to one of those places," Dean stated adamantly.

  
"Dean, we can't..." Sam straightened. "Can I have a minute alone with my brother?"

  
"Of course, my son," the priest stood up and walked to the nurses' station.

  
"Sammy, we ain't putting Dad in one of those places. He'll die."

  
"What else can we do, Dean? I live in a small apartment on the seventh floor. You basically live in your car. What are you going to do, haul him around in the back seat?" Dean's fists clenched. He knew Sam was right, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

  
"Let's find Bobby," Sam suggested. "He's the closest thing dad has to a friend."

  
"Whatever," Dean muttered, letting Sam lead the way. The waiting room was crowded, but Dean spotted the burly vampire and the older hunter easily. Sam made it to them first; and when Dean walked up, Sam was explaining their father's condition. Sam sounded clinical, almost detached. Sam and John never got along...okay, so that was an exaggeration. Once Sam reached puberty and finally realized what their father and Dean did while they dragged him all over the country, he rebelled. Up until then Sammy had worshiped their dad.

  
"...so, he'll need nursing care," Sam finished and Dean pulled himself back into the matter at hand.

  
"Sam wants to put him in some old folks home, but that ain't happening," Dean said belligerently, daring anyone to question his authority. He was the oldest son, that gave him certain rights.

  
All eyes turned to him. Sam looked pissed. Fuck, if Benny wasn't looking at him with a pitying expression and it made Dean want to punch him. And Bobby...Bobby just seemed resigned to Dean's attitude. "Sam, can you and Benny give us a minute?"  
"Sure, we'll go get some coffee," Sam answered, relief evident on his face.

  
***

  
Bobby looked into Dean's eyes and saw the weight of the world there. This boy...well, a man now...was the closest thing he had to a son. John Winchester didn't deserve Sam and Dean. He was just a sperm donor who got saddled with two kids after losing his wife, or at least that's how he acted. Bobby was the one that taught them how to throw a baseball, to cook a basic meal, to enjoy a good book.

  
"Son, I need you to listen to me." Dean was already shaking his head, and Bobby cuffed him on the side of his head. "I said, listen to me."

  
Dean swallowed and nodded. He wasn't happy about it. He was going to make sure Bobby knew it, but he kept his mouth shut.

  
"You and Sam have your own lives to lead. Your daddy's hunting days are over. Unless you plan on buying a house and hiring a full time nurse any time soon, you've got to think of what you're going to do."

  
"If that's what's gotta be done..."

  
"Damn it, Dean. You've been under your daddy's thumb since you were four years old. Don't you think it's time to live for yourself? Sam got out, now it's your turn."

  
Dean was shaking his head, but Bobby hurried to continue. "There's a facility near my place. It's good. My friend, Jody, has her mother there. You can just come see it. It's close enough that I can check on him every day. I can call in some favors and get it paid for by some bogus insurance. You can visit whenever you want...and Dean, you and Castiel could see if whatever is between you is..." Bobby stopped, searching for words. "...Benny tells me Castiel is in love with you; and honestly, I would love to see you settle down."

  
Dean's hand cupped the back of his neck, and he massaged it like he was fighting back a headache. "Dad...Dad called me a fag."

  
"Your daddy is a hard man, Dean. Over the years, he's gotten more and more...mean. It's the life he led. Town to town, risking his life with no appreciation from anyone...no one to love him...no one to love. I don't want that to happen to you." Bobby paused again and when the seconds turned to minutes, Dean finally looked up at him.

  
"Do you think it's wrong?" Bobby wasn't going to play dumb, he knew exactly was Dean was asking.

  
"I think love is something special, and when you find it, you fight for it. You hold onto it with everything you have. Man or woman, it don't matter."

  
When Bobby saw the moisture in the corner of Dean's eyes, he schooled his expression, and his voice became grumpy. "Look at us talking like we have vaginas..."

  
Dean laughed, and Bobby knew the boy was going to be alright. Oh, he'd haul a dump truck-load of guilt around for awhile, but from what Benny had told him, Castiel would straighten him out. Bobby could tell that Benny carried a torch for the witch, but when Dean threw himself in front of Castiel, he'd made a lifelong friend of the vampire.

  
Sam and Benny came back carrying coffee, and they hadn't even gotten a sip before a nurse stepped into the waiting room and motioned to them. As they drew close, she informed the four men that John was in a room and resting comfortably. She suggested they go home and rest. Benny gave the nurse his satellite phone number and his landline number just in case there was a change.

  
The drive back to Lafitte was a quiet one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, but I think you will like the end of it.

Castiel watched the car pull away with Dean and the others. He remembered the Goddess' spell to keep Dean in the area as soon as the tail lights turned the corner. He raced into the store and gathered the things he would need. Running to the center of the street, he drew the circle and lit the candles, calling on Brighid to let Dean go to see his father. If she didn't release Dean, he would resent both her and Castiel. She appeared before him.

  
He felt her power inside of him, running through his veins. When the dizziness overcame him, he wasn't prepared, and he stumbled. Then he was seeing the forest rush by...felt the cold snow on the pads of his feet...the smell of the trees and the earth were intensified. It was overwhelming. He could smell Dean...his mate. The outline of the sedan could be seen ahead, idling in the middle of the road. Castiel stopped in the beams of the headlights. He saw Dean through the windshield, and then he turned to look down the road that lead out of town, sending a silent communication to Dean.

  
Reeling from the strange melding with the wolf, Castiel blinked, finding himself back on the street in front of the store. Slowly and with a deep reverence for his Goddess, Castiel closed the circle. He gathered the candles and was stepping onto the sidewalk with Gabriel appeared.

  
"Is he alive?"

  
"Yes," Gabriel said shortly.

  
"Why?" Why didn't the archangel heal Dean's father?

  
Gabriel looked off into the distance. "It wasn't the right thing to do, Castiel."

  
"The right thing to do?" Castiel said incredulously, his voice raised in anger. "It was Dean's father."

  
Gabriel turned his eyes to Castiel. "I made a vow, just like you did, to protect this town and the people in it. The hunter would never let it go, Castiel. He would have come for us, bringing more hunters with him. Dean would never have been free."

  
Castiel was silent, and then he nodded once. They drifted into the bar, and Castiel saw Gordon, still lying in the congealed blood. Gabriel made a noise of disgust and snapped his fingers. The body and the blood disappeared. Castiel saw John's gun under the table where it dropped. He stared at it. Obviously very old, there was something about it that made Castiel recoil from it. "Gabriel, the gun."

  
The archangel reached down for it. When he held it in his hands, he smiled. "I'd heard rumors."

  
"Rumors...about this gun?"

  
"Not just a gun, Castiel. This can kill anything. Demon, vampire, maybe even angels...not that I want to test that theory."

  
"How?" Castiel couldn't put words together. A gun like this, in the wrong hands...the idea terrified him.

  
"Don't freak out. It's only as good as the bullets in it." Gabriel opened the gun, spinning the cylinder. "Only four left."

  
Castiel eased himself in a chair. "It could have been me...or you...or Benny."

  
"Could have been, but wasn't. Thanks to your boyfriend." Castiel closed his eyes, the scene repeating in his head. Dean putting himself in front of him. Shielding him from John and his deadly weapon. Dean risked his life for Castiel. Something a true mate would do. The thought should have made him feel good, but instead, he felt cold. The thought of losing Dean to death...it was unthinkable. He'd rather Dean walk away from their destiny. He could live with that. He couldn't live with Dean's death.

  
Gabriel looked at the Colt for a few more seconds before putting it behind the bar. Together, Gabriel and Castiel sat at the bar to wait.

  
One by one, the people of the town gathered. The story was told over and over again, until everyone knew the threat was over. It was close to midnight when the beams from a pair of headlights flashed in the lone window in the front of the bar. Castiel stood up. He hadn't sensed John Winchester's demise and neither had Missouri, but he knew Dean's father would never be the same. He wondered how it would affect Dean, and a small knot of fear rose in his chest.

  
Benny pushed through the door first, followed by Dean, Sam, and Bobby. Benny met Castiel's eye, and a thought was pushed through. John was alive, and Dean was fine.

  
Dean gravitated towards him and surprising Castiel, he wrapped his arms around him, melting into him. Castiel brought his arms up, holding on to the moment. Over Dean's shoulder, Castiel saw Sam and Bobby exchange a look. He felt Dean's breath against his neck and a light brush of his lips before he straightened and stepped back. Castiel's arms felt so empty.

  
The men's entrance had quieted the room. Benny, as respective of Sam and Dean's feelings as he could be, related John's condition, and the plan to move the hunter to South Dakota as soon as he was stable. He ended his speech by saying that they were safe again. Chairs scraped against the old wood floors as everyone began to mill about. Some left, others remained. Of those that remained, Castiel was proud as he watched them come up to the brothers and pay their respects. Even Arif nodded to Dean, and for the Djinn, that was almost as good as a hug.

  
When the town's residents left, it was close to three in the morning. The toll of the day weighed heavy on Castiel, and he needed to draw comfort from the elements. "Dean," Dean was talking to Sam in hushed tones when Castiel interrupted. "I need to go home."

  
"Yeah, and this old man needs some sleep." Bobby said, stifling a yawn.

  
"Benny, you got a place for Sam and Bobby to sleep?" Dean asked. Castiel's hope rose. Dean didn't ask Benny for a bed for himself.

  
"I've got an extra cot upstairs, and Gabriel has a bed." The archangel grinned at Sam lustfully. Gabriel was just teasing, but Sam paled.

  
The vampire took pity on Sam. "Gabriel doesn't sleep, Sam. You can take his bed, and Gabriel will keep watch on your father...isn't that right, Gabriel?"

  
Castiel hid his smile as Gabriel turned pouty lips to Benny. "Yes...that's exactly what I will do...I hope the fleas of a thousand camels infest your crotch." The last part was set to a barely audible whisper, but vampires have a keen sense of hearing. Benny just laughed. Sam, who missed that part of the exchange, seemed relieved Gabriel wasn't going to share any space with him.

  
"Come on, Cas, let's go home," Dean said softly. Home...Dean said home, and Cas felt a warmth spread through his chest. The warm feeling remained with him as the snowmobile raced over the snow towards the cabin.

  
***

  
Dean didn't expect everyone in the whole freakin' town to be there when they got back from Casper. And he sure as hell didn't expect any of them to lay comforting hands on him and offer well wishes for his father. It was surreal to be in a room full of the very type of creatures he'd killed in his life and suddenly realize they could become friends. Garth, a werewolf, even hugged him. He kept an eye on Sam the whole time. His brother acted like he was fascinated, and maybe a little freaked out, especially every time Gabriel got close to him. A few times, Dean saw the archangel whisper in Sam's ear, and his brother turned fire engine red. It was comical. Under different circumstances, Dean would have found a way to tease Sam unmercifully. But his larger-than-life father was lying in a hospital bed. A fierce hunter who would never hunt again.

  
Seeing Cas when he walked in the door lifted the weight off of his shoulders. Cas was a part of his life now, whether or not, he deserved it. All he wanted at that minute was to feel Cas' arms around him, keeping him safe. It was a stupid thought, Dean was a hunter. He was the one who could protect Cas, not the other way around. Irrational as it seemed, Dean needed Cas.

  
Inhaling Cas' scent as they held each other, it hit Dean. He might be in love with this man...this witch. Instead of scaring him, it confused him. They hadn't even had sex yet. Only kissed once – well, more than once, but it was only one occasion.

  
Cas turned off the ignition and waited for Dean to climb off the snowmobile, but Dean stayed where he was. "Cas?"

  
"Hmmm?"

  
"When we got to the edge of town, your wolf showed up. She...this is gonna sound crazy, but it was like she was trying to communicate with me. Kind of like Lassie wanting Timmy to follow him to the well."

  
Cas leaned forward; so, he could turn around on the seat. His head was doing the tilty thing that made Dean want to kiss his adorable face. "I really don't understand how a fictional television show from the fifties has any relevance..."

  
"Relevance...hey...wait a minute. You told me once that you didn't watch television."

  
"I didn't watch television, but I can read, Dean. To escape from my family, I would go to the library, and lose myself in books and magazines."

  
"Yeah, whatever..." Dean said, finally swinging his legs off the snowmobile. "...getting back to your wolf..."

  
Cas put a hand on Dean's forearm, and Dean stopped talking. By Cas' expression, he was getting ready to tell Dean some fucked up shit. "Dean, the Goddess let me...hitch a ride with Chara."

  
Dean blinked at him comically. "Uh huh...she let you go all doggy style."

  
"Don't be crude," Cas said, but Dean saw him fighting a smile. Once inside, Dean stoked the fire while Cas fed the cat. It was only after they both changed behind the curtain, that Dean's horrific day came back to the forefront of his mind. Without discussion, Dean crawled into Cas' bed. Cas was still puttering around, and Dean let himself drift. He'd always hunted. He supposed he could still hunt without his dad. He went on hunts by himself more times than he could count. Bobby's suggestion about settling down...now, that scared him. Scared him a whole lot more than facing any creature, that's for sure. What would he do if he didn't hunt? He wasn't like Sam with his fancy college education. Or Cas, who lived off the land and sold jars of creams to make enough money to buy cat food. Dean didn't have any skills...other than hunting and maybe, keeping the Impala running. He wondered what his father would think about him leaving that life behind. Damn...his dad...lying in a hospital room...his body betraying him...his youngest in California, living his own dreams...and Dean, the fuck up of the family...queer and in love with a witch.

  
The mattress shifted, and Dean opened his eyes. Cas was adjusting the bedding around himself. At Dean's stare, he smiled. "I thought you'd fallen asleep."

  
"Just thinking," Dean said softly.

  
"Your father?"

  
"Yeah. You know, he called me a fag...fuck, his brain basically exploded and that's all his has to say to me. Not 'I love you'...hell, don't know why I'm surprised. He never told me anything like that."

  
"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said, turning to lay on his side, facing Dean. Cas put his palm flat on Dean's chest and suddenly, the t-shirt Dean was wearing felt too constricting. Sex and alcohol were Dean's coping mechanisms. Cas didn't have any alcohol, but he damn sure wanted sex with the sexy witch. Dean rolled over, pinning Cas on his back. Blue eyes stared up at him, filled with warmth. Dean let his eyes close, and he lowered his mouth to Cas'. As kisses went, it was pretty tame, but Dean's hand went straight to Cas' dick. He palmed it through the thin cotton of Cas' pajama pants. He was so intent on getting Cas hard, it took him a second or two to realize Cas wasn't kissing him back. He raised his head and gazed at the man. His eyes were bright, and his lips were wet with their combined spit. "Dean."

  
Dean rolled over on his back with a frustrated sigh. "Sorry, I just thought we might be on the same page...for once." He knew his tone was nasty, but he couldn't help it. He needed to blow off some steam. His dad had a fuckin' stroke after he rolled into town with that bastard, Gordon – acting like they were best buddies...and his father...his fucking father...treating Gordon better than he treated his own son. But Gordon wasn't queer for a witch. No...Gordon was a perfect hunter. A tear escaped and ran down the side of his face, and he swiped at it angrily.

  
"Dean, when we make love for the first time, I want you to be sure. I can't be just a hole to fuck...and that's what I would be tonight." Dean eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. Cas was right. Well, partly right. Cas would never be just a fast fuck, but he deserved all of Dean's attention, and tonight Dean's head wasn't in the best of places.

  
"I'm sorry." Dean whispered, and Cas touched Dean's face, using his thumb to wipe away the last traces of his tears.

  
"Don't be. I want you, but more than that, I want to be here for you. Every hour of every day."

  
Using humor to cover the lump in his throat caused by Cas' words, Dean said, "Don't be a freakin' girl, Cas. You hiding a pussy under that dick of yours?"

  
Cas' eyes didn't waver, they continued to gaze into Dean's like Dean really meant something...like Dean was worth loving. "Fuck," Dean hissed and shut his eyes. For a moment, he pretended he was worthy of the looks Cas gave him. He flinched when he felt Cas' hand on his chest again.

  
"Shhh," Cas whispered. "I'm here, Dean. I'm not going anywhere." Cas' fingertips were drawing small circles on Dean's chest. Dean wanted to believe Cas. He really did. "You are a good man, Dean...so good." The circles became bigger, and then Cas was touching his belly...his soft belly. Dean eyes flew open in a panic and quickly pushed Cas' hand away. Cas was looking at him quizzically. "What's..."

  
Dean pulled up the quilts that had gotten pushed down to his waist. "We should probably get some shuteye. I'll need to get back to the hospital in a few hours." Dean thought about the last time he'd had sex...the girl didn't do a whole lot of touching, and the lights were off...Jesus...he ate just like his father did – fast food and greasy diners. If he didn't check himself, he'd be a candidate for fat camp.

  
Sex with Cas would be different than those others. Cas liked to touch.

  
"Your body is perfect, Dean."

  
"Shut up, Cas," Dean said gruffly. Could the guy read minds?

  
***

  
Dean needed comfort, not sex. As much as he wanted Dean, he didn't want it to be something Dean would regret when he woke up. He didn't want their first time to be tainted with images of John Winchester in a hospital bed.

  
Offering kind words and soft touches, Castiel tried to get Dean to relax and rest. Silently, he drew circles on Dean's chest. With each circle, he silently thanked the Goddess for bringing him Dean Winchester. As the circles got bigger, so did Castiel's words of love to Brighid and Dean. Until Dean shoved his hand away. He stared at Dean's panic filled eyes. "What..." Before he could finish asking Dean what was wrong, Dean yanked up the quilts and muttered something about going to sleep.

  
Castiel's mind went back in time. Dean always covered his stomach, turned his back, made sure he was dressed completely before coming out from behind the curtain. Dean was self-conscious about his soft stomach. Of all the stupid...Castiel felt angry, but knew showing Dean anger wasn't going to help the situation.

  
"Your body is perfect, Dean," Castiel avowed.

  
"Shut up, Cas."

  
"No. I love your body...every inch of it."

  
"Easy for you to say...with your six pack abs," Dean muttered, still refusing to look at him.

  
"Would you like me less if I was fat?" Castiel asked.

  
"Don't be a dumbass." Castiel quirked up an eyebrow and waited for it to register. He didn't have long to wait. Dean turned his head to face him, eyes narrowed.

  
"You aren't fat, Dean, but even if you were, I would still love you." Castiel hadn't meant for those words to come out. Dean knew he cared...and might even be warming to the fact that they are destined to be together, but he wasn't sure his hunter was ready to hear a declaration of love. Castiel held his breath.

  
Dean looked angry. "You don't love me, Cas. You can't. This is just your Goddess' influence, that's all. She's filled our heads with this mumbo jumbo about fate...true mates...it's all a bunch of crap."

  
Castiel felt his own anger rise. "Don't you dare tell me what I feel, Dean. I felt things for you before the Goddess told me you were my true mate."

  
A look that could only be construed as pity filled Dean's eyes. "Cas...I'm a fucked up human. You're...you. You have your shit together. I can't even fuckin' find mine."

  
Castiel looked down at his fingers, clutching at the quilt, and he slowly relaxed his hands. "I don't know how to prove to you that I do love you, Dean."

  
"Damn it, Cas," Dean whispered, as if he was only talking to himself. He reached out for Castiel and pulled him down, so his body was aligned with Dean's. "Go to sleep."

  
He knew continuing the conversation wouldn't be productive, and he let himself relax in Dean's arms. The hunter was an enigma. A puzzle that he couldn't quite figure out, but he wasn't going to give up.

  
Bang, bang. Castiel jerked out of a dream. Dean was already at the door, flinging it open. "Christ...what time is it?"

  
"It's ten...we need to get a move on," Sam's voice came from around the edge of the door. Castiel got out of bed just in time to see Pierce race out the door.

  
"Fuck...Cas...your cat escaped."

  
"She will be fine, Dean. She wants to hunt."

  
Dean shook his head and opened the door wider. "Come on in. We'll be ready in a minute." Sam and Benny both entered the cabin.

  
Sam seemed very interested in his surroundings. Castiel saw Benny look at the bed. Anyone with eyes could see that two people shared it. His eyes met Castiel's, and Cas saw a mixture of feelings there. To avoid Benny's gaze, Castiel grabbed his jeans off the floor and excused himself. Behind the curtain, he dressed quickly. He could hear Sam asking questions about some of the various things in Castiel's cabin. He could hear Dean's baritone, and occasionally Benny's voice, answering Sam.

  
When he came out, Dean was waiting, holding his clothes. "I'll just be a sec."

  
"Castiel, we should go see if Pierce is okay," Benny said, and Castiel knew Benny wasn't worried about his cat. No, the man wanted to talk privately.

  
"Yes, of course. Sam, please make yourself at home."

  
The two friends stepped out onto the porch. "You've slept with him."

  
Since it wasn't a question, Castiel didn't treat it as such. "We haven't had sex." Why he was telling Benny, he didn't know.

  
"Yet," Benny said, his eyes sweeping over the clearing. Castiel didn't bother answering. There is nothing to say. He was shocked when Benny turned to him. "You're my friend, Castiel...a good friend. I want you to be happy."

  
"Dean makes me happy."

  
"I know. He would give his life for you, he proved that yesterday."

  
"He is a stubborn man," Castiel murmured and was surprised by Benny's bark of laughter.

  
"You think?" Castiel laughed softly.

  
Pierce came across the snow, and Castiel had the door open for her before he realized what was in her mouth. "Pierce," he called, but she ignored him and went straight up to Dean, who was pulling on his boots. She spit out the tiny field mouse at his feet, and the look of horror on his face made Benny and Sam burst out laughing.

  
"That's freakin' disgusting." Pierce, not caring that her gift was unsavory to its recipient, sat down and began licking her paws. Dean looked at Castiel for help.

  
"She offered you a gift. Apparently, she likes you."

  
"She never brings me anything, and I provide her with tuna," Benny muttered, a smile still gracing his lips. "She must love you, Dean."

  
"Great...so what do I do with it?" Dean asked, still eyeing the very dead mouse.

  
"You should praise her and pick it up. You can wrap it in a piece of cloth and put it in your coat pocket. When we get further from the house, we can dispose of it."

  
"Shit." Dean huffed and bent down to scratch behind the cat's ears. "Good..uhm...girl." Pierce preened and bumped her head against Dean's hand. He gave her a pat and then picked up the mouse by its tail. Castiel gave him a scrap of muslin, he used for making sachets and bath soaks. Carefully, Dean rolled the material around the mouse. "Yo, see, cat...loving the present." Dean put the bundle into his coat pocket with a grimace.

  
Benny was trying to hide a smile. He turned to Sam. "What's your plan?" Sam was now squatting down, petting Pierce. Cas' cat was tolerating it, but her eyes were still on Dean.

  
"Dean, Bobby, and I are going to head to Casper to see Dad and start making arrangements for his transfer." To Dean, he said, "Bobby called the facility this morning, and they are expecting Dad. They've already contacted the hospital and got Dad's records."

  
"I thought you would want to come into town and talk to Gabriel," Benny said to Castiel. Dean looked at Benny quizzically.

  
"Cas can go with us..." Dean said, then his eyebrows came together. "Wait, what happened to Gordon's...uhm...body?"

  
"Gabriel took care of it," Castiel said shortly.

  
They were halfway to town when Benny pulled over. "You might want to toss the mouse, Dean."

  
"Oh, yeah." Dean rolled down the window and pulled out the tiny corpse. He hurled it away from the car, and Benny put the car back in gear. Dean turned in his seat to look back at Castiel. "You don't think she'll know I tossed her present, do you?"

  
"I think she'll be fine, Dean," Castiel said dryly. Beside him, Sam was grinning.

  
***

  
They pulled up next to John's truck. Dean eyed the vehicle as he got out of the car. "What are we going to do with Dad's truck, Sam?"

  
Sam shrugged. "I don't know...sell it?"

  
"You still have that used Pontiac?"

  
"Yeah," Sam answered.

  
"Sell it. Take Dad's truck. He won't need it anymore." It was only fair. Dean got the Impala, so Sam deserved the truck.

  
"We'll see," Sam said noncommittally.

  
As Benny tossed Sam the keys to the rental, Bobby came out of the bar. "About damn time you idjits got here. We all don't have time to sit around with our thumbs up our asses."

  
"Think I could borrow your dad's truck to go up to Casper to get the battery for your car, the parts for my truck, and new tires for Bobby's," Benny asked Dean.

  
"Sure, man," Dean said, nudging Sam, who pulled the keys out of his pocket. Dean let Sam take care of his father's personal effects at the hospital.

  
After Sam handed off the keys, Benny turned to Cas, "You going to be okay here?"

  
"Of course," Cas said, his hand already on the handle of the bar's door. Without thinking about his actions, Dean kissed Cas on the forehead before getting into the car beside Sam. They were to the crossroads before anyone spoke.

  
"So, you and Castiel...you're _together_ together now?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean. He glanced in the rearview and saw Bobby's eyes twinkling.

  
"Don't want to talk about it, Sammy. So, Bobby, tell us about this facility." Yep, it was time to change the subject.

  
"The facility is a good one, Dean. I'll be able to visit him every day. When either one of you want to come see him, you can stay with me."

  
Not wanting to get into another conversation about Cas, Dean turned up the radio; and they made it to the hospital without having any more chick flick moments.

  
When they arrived, the two brothers were instructed to meet with a social worker about John's future care. Dean listened as the middle-aged woman discussed options for their father. Sam told her the name of the facility near Bobby, and she informed them she would make sure John's records would be forwarded as soon as the doctor signed off on them.

  
They met Bobby in the waiting room and made their way to John's room. The television was on a game show, but John wasn't watching it. Bobby entered first. "Hey, old man, you doing okay?"

  
"You...Colt..." Even like this, John was still thinking about the hunt. Speaking of the Colt...where did it wind up? Dean remembered his father dropping it when he had the stroke. Did Cas have it? No, Cas wouldn't touch a gun. Benny? Gabriel? He needed to find out. That gun, in the wrong hands, was deadly.

  
"The Colt's safe. I'll make sure Dean gets it." John suddenly got agitated, and his eyes looked past Bobby to where Sam and Dean stood in the doorway.

  
"No...no...not...him." Dean felt a stab of pain.

  
"Dad, I'll take care of it and make sure it doesn't wind up in the wrong hands," Dean said, trying to reassure his father.

  
"Nononono." John flung his left arm out, gripping Bobby's wrist. "Not...him."

  
"Come on, Dad, calm down," Sam said, touching John's shoulder. John turned wild eyes to Sam.

  
"Waste...law..." Sam stiffened. The same old argument Sam had to put up with since he left for Stanford. John told him the law was a waste of time.

  
Dean felt helpless. His father found him disgusting because he was with Cas...just add it to the long list of Dean's failings. He could handle it, but when his dad went after Sam, that was a different story. "Bobby, Sam, give me a minute with Dad." Bobby and Sam looked at him like he was crazy, but he stood his ground. With a nod, Bobby took Sam's arm and pulled him out of the room.

  
He could count on one hand how many times he stood up to his father. Most of the time, it got him a punch to the gut or more of John's mental abuse. Abuse? Dean didn't know why that word popped into his head. Sure, his dad beat him...slapped him around...and hell, he belittled him constantly...but abuse? Abuse was done to kids and women...but then again, Dean was a kid when it started. How would his life have been different if Bobby was his dad? That thought gave him courage. "When I was little, all I wanted out of life was to be like you. You were my fuckin' hero. But now, fuck, for the first time, I see you for what you really are: a hollow, heartless, bastard...a bully..." Dean ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "When mom died, you had us. Me and Sammy. You left us on our own...sometimes without food. Do you know that I had to steal food for Sammy? Do you even fuckin' care?" A vision of Cas swam before him, giving him strength. "I finally met someone who loves me...me, Dad, not the hunter you want me to be. I've met an entire town of people who, despite what they are, are good people."

  
John's face was a mask of anger, but Dean had to finish this. "I love a man, Dad. And I really don't give a shit what you think of me anymore. You would have let Gordon stab me to get to Cas...that's not a father...that's a fuckin' sperm donor." The beeping on John's monitor got faster and louder, but Dean didn't care. "Bobby's gonna make sure you're taken care of, but I wouldn't expect visits from your sons."

  
A nurse barged in, followed closely by Sam and Bobby. "Dean..." Sam looked at him imploringly.

  
"Don't worry, I'm done here." Dean stomped out of the room. He walked down to the end of the hall and leaned against the wall, letting himself slide down until he was sitting. He buried his face in his hands. Years of constantly being told you weren't good enough...years of abuse...yes...abuse...had taken its toll, and it all came out in one big knot of anger. Not one of his finer moments. Fuck, his father was in a hospital for fuck's sake. What kind of person did that make him? He felt a presence and looked up.  
"Got it all out of your system?" Bobby asked softly.

  
"I shouldn't have...God..." Dean swiped at his wet eyes angrily.

  
"Ten years too late, if you ask me," Bobby said gruffly. He kicked at Dean's leg with the toe of his boot. "Get up. You have some papers to sign. The hospital's arranged for him to be transferred tomorrow morning."

  
***

  
Castiel spent the morning helping in the store while Benny was in Casper picking up the parts. When he returned, Castiel watched him change out his headlights. "Dean seems to be better at the whole mates thing," Benny said, out of the blue. They'd been silent up until that moment.

  
"Why do you think that?"

  
"It may have been the kiss goodbye," Benny said, grinning at his friend. "In front of his brother and Bobby." Benny shrugged. "It was good to see."

  
Castiel sat up straighter. "Benny, I know you...at one time..." Castiel stalled. They never talked about what happened between them.

  
Benny went back to screwing in the new lens for his headlight. Castiel wanted to retract his words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

  
"No. It's alright." Benny looked over at him, and his smile was barely there. "I fell for you so hard; and when you couldn't love me back, it hurt...fuck, you have no idea what it was like to see you... But, it's been a long time, Castiel. I'm okay. I loved you enough that I wanted to see you happy, even if it wasn't with me. Besides, I think Ruby might like me a little bit."

  
Castiel grinned. "You sly old dog."

  
With the help of Gabriel and a few members of Garth's pack, Benny got Bobby's tires changed out and Dean's battery installed. As the afternoon turned into evening, Castiel decided to walk back to the cabin. He wasn't sure when Dean was coming back.

  
He was only a quarter mile from home, when headlights came around the corner and illuminated the road. "Hey, handsome, need a ride?" Dean grinned at him from the cab of Benny's truck. He opened the door, and Castiel squeezed up beside him. Benny put the truck in gear, and the big truck turned down the rutted road that led to his cabin.

  
"I'll pick you up in the morning, Dean," Benny said, as he got ready to drive away. Dean didn't talk much once they got inside. Castiel puttered around, feeding Pierce, heating up some soup for dinner, and picking up some of the clothing left on the floor from the morning's rush to leave. Dean started a fire and lit the candles. Castiel knew Dean would talk when he was good and ready. They sat down to eat, and Dean played with his spoon.

  
"You should eat before it gets cold," Castiel said softly.

  
Dean looked up and took a deep breath. "They're taking dad to South Dakota tomorrow morning."

  
"Oh," Castiel murmured. Did that mean Dean was leaving in the morning? His appetite disappeared, and he put his spoon on the table. Seconds that seemed like hours ticked by.

  
"Does it make me a bad person if I don't really care if I ever see him again?" He sounded broken. Castiel wanted to hold him close, but he settled for putting his hand over Dean's.

  
"You are not a bad person, Dean." Dean stared down at their hands.

  
"I unloaded on him at the hospital, Cas. Really fuckin' unloaded. What kind of person does that to someone who's in a fuckin' hospital bed?"

  
Castiel ran his thumb across Dean's knuckles. "Someone who has been belittled and abused. Someone who didn't have a childhood. Someone who just wanted to be loved by the person who helped bring them into the world. Someone like me."

  
Dean stared at him in open amazement and Castiel felt the need to tell his story. "My mother and my brother mentally and physically abused me, Dean. All because I wanted to practice magick like my grandmother did. When I reached the age of thirteen, I was supposed to join the coven. I refused, and my grandmother defended my decision. Lucifer locked me away and...and my mother killed her own mother for influencing me." Castiel felt Dean's other hand covering his. "She came to me that night and told me grandmother died because of me. She called me weak and pathetic. On the day my grandmother was to be cremated, her sisters came from Ireland. Grandmother was one of seven sisters, and they were powerful. They cursed my mother. She now lives as an ugly hag." Castiel huffed out a small bark of laughter. "Mother was vain...so vain. At one time, she was incredibly beautiful..." Castiel drifted for a moment, remembering how his mother looked. Long red hair, ivory skin. "Anyway, my great aunts took me home with them and trained me...shared their knowledge with me...helped me to bond with Brighid. When I was of age, I came home. I hoped things would be different, but they were not. I stayed out of a sense of loyalty to my family. Lucifer had given up on me joining the coven, and he left me alone unless it was to hurl insults. Years passed and then one night, I came downstairs, and one of my brother's coven had...had...my dog..." Castiel had to stop.

  
"Cas, it's okay, you don't have to finish this," Dean said softly. Castiel gave him a tight smile.

  
"But I do, Dean." He took a deep breath and continued. "He'd flayed Joby open and was bathing in his blood. I was so angry...I killed him, Dean." Dean squeezed his hand. "I took the life of a person for the life of my pet." Castiel looked away, not wanting to see judgment in Dean's eyes. He was shocked when Dean's hand moved to his face and forced him to turn back, to see the understanding in those amazing green eyes.

  
"People...humans and other...beings are not always good, Cas. You shouldn't ever feel guilty."

  
"I left that night. I packed as much as I could take on my bike and just left. I drove for weeks, stopping to rest before moving on. I knew the rest of the coven would be after me. And that's how I wound up here. My power is strong here because of the peace that surrounds us. I'm strong enough to keep Lucifer from coming after me."

  
"Are you sure he won't come after you?"

  
"Brighid protects me. She would warn me if someone came to do me harm."

"Yeah, well she didn't warn you about me, did she?" Dean asked testily. "I stumbled on your place easily enough."

"Dean...you didn't just stumble here. Fate brought you here...brought you to me."

  
Dean stood up and pulled Castiel to his feet. As one, they stepped together, lips coming together not in passion, but solace.

  
***

  
Throughout his adult life, Dean rarely needed anything. He wanted things, like good food, good sex, good whiskey, but need wasn't in his vocabulary. Until now. He'd listened to Cas pouring out his story. Oh, he'd read some of it in Cas' grimoire, but hearing it in Cas' tortured voice made it different...made it real. Seeing Cas in pain helped him overcome his own shame at the way he treated his father. It made him realize that just because someone makes a baby, it doesn't make them a parent. Cas' grandmother was a parent...Dean's mother was a parent.

  
When he pulled Cas into his arms, it felt like coming home. He needed Cas. He needed him with every fiber of his being. Dean held him close, both offering and taking comfort. The kiss was meant to let Cas know he cared. But after a few soft presses, his cock wanted it to be known that it cared too. Dean backed up, but Cas followed, unwilling to let Dean go. Dean put his hands on Cas' chest. "Cas..." He whispered, "...Cas, we gotta stop or..." Cas' mouth felt like heaven. Dean willingly opened his mouth when he felt the brush of Cas' tongue. Damn, the man tasted like honey and cinnamon. Before Dean could question how that could be, Cas' lips eased away. Dean opened his eyes.

  
"I don't want to stop, Dean," Cas whispered huskily, and Dean was lost.

  
Dean slowly unbuttoned Cas' shirt and pushed it off his strong shoulders. He ran his hands down Cas' muscular biceps before tentatively touching Cas' nipples. "You're...perfect."

  
"Far from it," Cas said softly, a smile touching his lips. He pushed Dean's plaid over-shirt to the floor and growled at the t-shirt Dean wore under it. Dean was grateful for it, if he could keep it on until they blew out all the candles, he'd be set. Dean needed an even playing field. He gave Cas one more kiss and then gave him a playful shove towards the bed. Quickly, he went around the room blowing out the candles. Why did he light so many to begin with?

  
When he turned around, Cas was standing by the bed. The glow from the fire illuminated his body. Cas was naked and aroused. Really aroused. Dean swallowed audibly. His mouth was making way to much spit. Fuck, the man was making him drool. "Come here, Dean."

  
There was no way Dean could avoid obeying that command. He unbuttoned his jeans so his cock wasn't painful anymore and crossed the floor. Cas looked almost predatory and that made Dean his willing prey. This time, the kiss was more fevered...wetter...borderline violent. Dean didn't break the kiss as he shoved his jeans down his thighs. It made things a bit awkward with him shimmying around, but Cas' hands were on his hips, holding him steady.

  
He remembered his boots and groaned. "Boots," he mumbled, and Cas pushed him backwards across the bed. Cas knelt down and began untying Dean's boots. He pulled one off and tossed it aside. The sock followed; and then, Cas did something no one else had ever done. He kissed Dean's foot...fuck, he kissed each toe...then the underside which made Dean giggle and try to pull away. "Tickles."

  
"Good to know," Cas said roughly. He made short work of the other boot and sock, taking his time to kiss that foot too. He stood up and gripped the waistband of Dean's jeans and pulled them off, tossing them aside easily. That left Dean in his boxer briefs and his t-shirt. Dean crab-walked backwards on the bed to give Cas room. Dean loved how Cas was so at home in his body. He'd been like that back in his twenties, before fast food and his age caught up with him.

  
Cas crawled onto the bed, hooking his fingers into Dean's underwear, as he moved up Dean's legs. Dean lifted his ass to help. He might hate his flabby belly, but he was proud of his cock. It was longer than Cas', but Cas' was thicker...and uncut. How had he not noticed that? Cas caught him comparing and gave him an amused look. "Yes, Dean, yours is bigger."

  
Dean felt himself blushing. "No...it's...uhm...you're not circumcised," he blurted out.

  
Cas sat back on his haunches. "We don't believe in it. Is it a problem?" Cas looked so sad that Dean pulled him down on top of him.

  
"No, Dumbass, I was just... I've just never seen one up close and personal before." Dean rolled them, so Cas was under him. He brushed a lock of hair away from Cas' forehead and smiled. "Like I said, you're perfect."

  
Seemingly satisfied with Dean's words, Cas' hands moved over Dean's back. "And you are still wearing too many clothes. He reached for the hem of the t-shirt, and Dean held his breath, as Cas pulled it up his back and over Dean's head, throwing it to the floor. It wasn't completely dark, but hopefully dark enough. Cas surprised him by flipping him and pressing him into the mattress. Cas kissed his lips softly and then moved his mouth down his throat. When Cas' mouth reached one of his nipples, he arched his back and gasped. Damn, that felt so good. He gripped the back of Cas' head, holding him there. Cas was content to suck and nip at the sensitive bud, before moving to the next one. It was only when Cas moved further down, that Dean tensed. Cas looked up at him, and Dean could see the firelight reflected in Cas' eyes. "I love you, Dean. Every part of you."

  
Dean was the first to look away, "Yeah...sure." He said the words, but he didn't mean them. Dean wasn't sure of anything anymore. Cas took a lot of time kissing his stomach, licking into his belly button, blowing lightly on the trail of hair leading to his bush. When Cas finally licked the head of his cock, Dean forgot about being self-conscious. He almost forgot his own name when Cas took him into his mouth. Forgot how to breathe when Cas started fondling his balls. More people needed to do that for a man, Dean thought, right before his mind went offline. Cas was pressing his fingers to that spot right up under his sac...that one special spot that had the potential to drive a man insane.

  
His hips were moving on their own accord now, rolling up to fuck into Cas' mouth. He couldn't stop if he tried. The feeling was indescribable. "Cas...Cas...oh, Babe..." He stared down at Cas and watched him pull off to lick his own fingers before he went down on Dean's cock again. The wet touch at his hole, made Dean sit bolt upright. He'd been with men before, but not like that.

  
"Dean...I'm sorry. We don't..."

  
"No...just...uhm...startled me. That's all." Crap, crap, crap. Cas spilled his guts to him...was giving him the best blowjob in the whole freakin' world, and he fucked it up. "I'm cool with...that." To prove it, Dean turned over to lay on his stomach and closed his eyes...tight. When nothing happened, he whispered, "I'm ready for you...to...you know...start."

  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Cas' hand on his ass. "Dean, look at me." Dean pulled his face out of the quilt and looked back. Cas was sitting on his heels, looking all cute with his head tilted. He held out his hand. After a second's hesitation, Dean rolled to his side and took it. "The first time we have sex, it won't be like that."

  
"Like what?"

  
"You on your stomach, scared."

  
Dean took offense to Cas' words. "I am not scared, Cas. I've had sex before."

  
"Have you ever been penetrated before?" Cas asked, sounding all proper and shit. Dean wanted to lie. Sure, Cas, do it all the time. But if he wanted to see where this thing with Cas was going, he had to be honest. Not only with Cas, but himself.

  
"No," Dean said with a shake of his head. "But how hard can it be?"

  
"Now, who is the dumbass? Come here." Cas tugged on his hand until they were sitting facing each other, Cas was almost in his lap. Dean looked down at their cocks, so close together, so different. He visibly winced at his stomach, wanting to wish away his soft folds. What was the use in having a witch for a boyfriend if he couldn't wiggle his nose and make the fat go away? Cas lifted Dean's chin with his fingertip. "Do you trust me?"

  
"Yes," Dean didn't even have to think about his answer, and that told him something profound.

  
Cas took Dean's hand and wrapped it around his own cock, then Cas took his own cock in his hand. "Hey, Cas, I know how to jack off...shouldn't my hand be on your junk?"

  
"No. I want to watch you touch yourself. See what makes you feel good. I want to see what you look like when you come." Dean couldn't look away from those brilliant blue eyes. He blinked back the dampness that threatened to spill over.

  
"Yeah, okay," Dean said, his voice cracked with emotion. Cas' soft smile gave him courage, and he began to move his hand up and down his cock.

  
"You look so good, Dean," Cas whispered, leaning his forehead to Dean's. Cas started moving his hand on his own cock. Dean became mesmerized. Watching them jerk off side-by-side was one of the most erotic things Dean had ever experienced...or maybe it was just because he loved Cas.

  
"I love you," Dean said abruptly. Cas' hand faltered. "No, don't stop, Cas...don't fuckin' stop."

  
Their breathing was erratic and harsh in the quiet of the cabin. Dean was close and by the amount of precum spilling onto Cas' hand, he was almost there too. "Dean...look at me."

  
Dean dragged his gaze away from their cocks and met Cas' eyes. "Cas..."

  
"I need to see you, Dean."

  
Cas' words, so simple, tipped Dean over the edge. He threw back his head and cried out. He was vaguely aware of Cas' body tensing and the soft sound of his name being repeated over and over again.

  
He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but cum was cooling on his thighs and belly. And his legs were beginning to cramp. He opened his eyes and lifted his head from where it was nestled on Cas' shoulder. Pierce was sitting at the headboard, eyes unblinking. "Cas."

  
"Hmmm?" Cas moved his hands up and down Dean's back.

  
"Your cat is watching us...did she watch us the whole...time?" Dean couldn't break the cat's stare, and he was feeling really exposed.

  
"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone," Cas teased.

  
"Asshole," Dean muttered, shoving Cas backwards.


	13. Chapter 13

Having Dean in his arms was something Castiel didn't think he could ever get enough of. If he only had Dean for another hour or an entire lifetime, it didn't matter. He would take what he could get. Until Dean offered himself like that...like he wasn't worth being made love to. Offering himself like that pissed Castiel off. Not at Dean, but at the circumstances that would make a warm, smart man like that doubt he had anything to give except his body.

  
Castiel needed to show Dean he was loved for who he was, and the only way he could think of to do that was to not take what was being offered. But instead, he had to give Dean confidence in his body and his self-worth. Sitting between Dean's thighs, being able to touch him anywhere he wanted was something Castiel dreamed about. He worshiped Dean's body, showing Dean he was perfect just the way he was.

  
When Dean blurted out, "I love you." Castiel was stunned and he froze, forgetting what he was doing until Dean begged him not to stop. Dean was intent on watching their hands as they both chased their release, but Castiel needed to see his eyes. He needed to see the love in that beautiful green gaze.

  
"Dean...look at me." Castiel needed to see Dean come undone. He needed it like he needed air to breathe. Dean looked up and met his eyes. The way Dean said his name...reverently. It was Castiel's undoing.

  
"I need to see you, Dean," he whispered.

  
Watching Dean come was glorious. It was like staring into the sun. Blinding in its beauty and Castiel barely registered his own orgasm.

  
Praying to his Goddess, as their breathing returned to normal, Castiel asked Dean wouldn't feel regret. Pierce actually saved the moment.

  
Dean shoved him backwards and tried to tickle him. But hearing Dean's laughter and unmanly squeals when Castiel got him back was music to his ears.

  
He slept more soundly than he had in a long time...since before Dean came to disrupt his life...since before Dean stole his heart.

  
The morning sun woke him; and he shifted his body to stretch, but warm limbs were wrapped around him. Dean's legs were tangled in his, and one of his hands was splayed across Castiel's chest. He smiled to himself, wanting to savor this moment in time.  
"Morning," Dean mumbled, and Castiel looked down into sleepy eyes.

  
"Good morning, Dean," Castiel whispered. Dean untangled himself and tilted his head until his neck popped.

  
"You have any eggs?" Dean was acting like it was a normal experience to wake up next to him...naked.

  
"Yes."

  
"Stay put. I’m going to make you breakfast." Castiel watched as Dean got up and found his boxers on the floor. "Where would I find them?"

  
"In the cooler next to the window."

  
Castiel sat up against the headboard; while, Dean puttered around the kitchen. Pierce was mewling and rubbing against Dean's legs. "You...I'm not talking to you this morning. Watching like that...it's perverted...okay, maybe just kinky. Your daddy needs to think seriously about getting you a boyfriend." Once Dean had the stove going and the eggs cooking along with some of the thick cut bacon Castiel got from Benny's store, he opened a can of tuna and dumped it in the cat's bowl. Castiel would have been happy to watch Dean all day long just moving around Castiel's cabin and making it his own.

  
Dean dumped everything on one plate and picked out two forks. He poured hot water over tea bags and balanced the plate on top of the two mugs.

  
Quietly, the two ate while trading small, shy smiles with each other. They were finishing up when the sound of a motor could be heard coming towards the cabin. Dean sighed. "Guess it's time to face the world."

  
They quickly got dressed. Castiel was buttoning his shirt when the knock came. "Come in," he called out. Benny, Bobby, and Sam strolled in. Castiel couldn't remember a time when he'd had this many visitors in his cabin at one time. Sam and Benny were big men and made his home feel very small.

  
He saw his visitors' eyes travel to the rumpled bed where the dishes from their breakfast still lay. "Well, uhm, Dean, I need to get on the road. I've got a flight at noon," Sam informed them.

  
"Yeah, guess you've gotta get back to the old grind, huh?" Dean's expression was guarded, but Castiel could tell Dean would miss his brother.

  
"Yes, but maybe I can come back to see you this summer."

  
"That'd be cool. I'll keep in touch and let you know where I am," Dean said and didn't notice everyone's reaction, least of all Castiel's. Dean was planning to leave. Needing to busy himself, Castiel went over to the bed and picked up the dishes. He dumped them unceremoniously in the sink and began to pump water.

  
"Dean, take a walk with me, boy," Bobby's gruff voice could be heard over the sound of the running water. Castiel heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  
"Castiel..." Benny started.

  
"No...I knew he wouldn't stay. I have no one to blame but myself. He said he loved me, but it's not enough for him to give up hunting."

  
"Castiel, Dean doesn't say those words unless he really means them," Sammy said. Castiel had forgotten his presence for a second and was embarrassed by revealing his heartache. He turned to look at the tall, younger man.

  
"He may mean them, Sam, but it doesn't change the fact that Dean is a hunter. He would not be happy here."

  
"Dean never thought he deserved a home and a normal life, Castiel. Don't give up on him," Sam implored. Castiel didn't respond, he just gave Sam a sad smile. Benny squeezed his shoulder.

  
Needing to change the subject, Castiel asked, "Will Bobby be traveling with the ambulance when they transfer your father?"

  
"Yeah, he planned on just following it. Bobby will make sure Dad is settled in and keep us updated."

  
Sam and Benny tried to keep him talking; and the subjects ranged from John Winchester's truck, to his Colt, and finally the weather. Castiel kept glancing out the window, but he couldn't see Dean and Bobby. What were they talking about?

  
***

  
After last night, Dean thought shit would be awkward, but surprisingly, he woke up happy to see Cas. The man was sporting awesome bed head and damn, if he didn't look sexy as fuck. Dean didn't know how long he could stay with Cas, but for the short time he was here, he wanted to show Cas how he felt. Breakfast in bed was a good start. It was a cliched romantic gesture, but Dean was rusty in the romance department.

  
On a scale of one to ten, the sex wasn't the wildest, but it was the best. For the first time in a long time, Dean felt good about himself. Cas didn't care at all about his pudgy belly. That's why it was easy for Dean to get out of bed this morning and put on nothing but boxers. As he cooked, he felt Cas' eyes on him. The few times he looked over at the bed, Cas was wearing a smile that could only be described as affectionate.

  
Sharing breakfast was intimate. Something he'd never done with previous lovers. Even with Cassie, she'd always left after sex, because she lived with her parents. Being domestic wasn't something Dean had ever gotten to do before. Sharing a home with someone was always a pipedream. The apple pie life he wanted for Sam, but never thought he could have. Oh, no, he still couldn't have it, but for a while, he could pretend this could always be his. Cas wouldn't settle for him being on the road. Cas deserved a man who was always around.

  
He had plans for after breakfast. Plans to have sex. Real sex this time. But then it was spoiled by their early morning visitors. Dean felt guilty for wishing Sam hadn't shown up. He loved his brother and wanted to spend time with him, but not now. He wanted to keep out the real world for a few more hours.

  
Dean didn't see anything wrong with what he said, but by the looks he got from everyone, it must have been bad. Cas was banging shit in the sink. Sam was giving him one of his classic bitchfaces. Benny...well, Dean swore he saw the vamp's fangs appear for a second. But Bobby...hell, Bobby snatched him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. Bobby might have still be wearing his coat, but Dean wasn't given a chance to grab his.

  
The older man didn't let go of Dean's shirt until they were by the shed. "Of all the stupid things I've seen and heard in my lifetime, that just took the prize."

  
"What did..."

  
Bobby shook him. He actually shook him like he was a disruptive child. "You idjit. You've been given a chance, boy. And damned if you are too stupid to realize it."

  
Dean got it, and it pissed him off. He yanked away from Bobby and took a step back. "A chance at what, Bobby? A chance at fucking up Cas' life? I'm not the settling down kind of guy. I hunt, Bobby. That's what I do, and that's all I know. Cas deserves someone to stay around...someone who is happy to live here...someone like Benny." Nausea rolled over Dean like a tidal wave. The thought of Benny and Cas together...no, he wasn't going to think about it. He couldn't think about it.

  
"You love him," Bobby said quietly.

  
Looking out towards the trees, Dean nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

  
"It matters to him. It matters to me and Sam." Dean brought his eyes back to Bobby's.

  
"Bobby, I can't be what he needs."

  
"Have you asked him what he needs? Or are you just assuming you know what the man wants and needs? That man in there loves you. Any fool can see it in the way he looks at you."

  
"Yeah, well, love sucks." Not his smartest comeback, but Dean was floundering.

  
All the wind seemed to go out of Bobby's sails. The man slumped against the side of the shed, and he shook his head sadly. "Dean, you and Sam mean the world to me. If you would have been my own blood, maybe things would be different. You had to grow up too soon, and you never got to dream. Sam was different. You took care of him and helped him to be the man he is today. You supported him and his dreams, and he was so lucky to have had you there for him. It's past time for you to have your own dreams, son."

  
"What do you want me to do, Bobby?" Dean said, his frustration evident in his tone.

  
"I can't answer that, Dean. Only you can, but if you're asking my advice...I can give it."

  
Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. He was fuckin' cold, but he knew better than to complain about that right now. "Go ahead."

  
"Your daddy's way of hunting was to kill everything that wasn't human. He'd have killed Castiel, Benny...everyone in this town. You're different. You see them for who they really are. People and creatures that just want to live in peace. For years now, I've been helping those just like 'em to find sanctuary here. I could use some help."

  
Dean straightened his shoulders. What was Bobby proposing? "You want me to help you? How? What could I do?"

  
"It would involve some travel, but not as much as you do now. You could stay with Castiel...make a life here. When I hear of something, I'll let you know."

  
He could stay with Cas. Have a home. Dean bit his lower lip, God, he had to think. Would it work? Could he give up life in motels...the danger that gave him a high?

  
"Dean, son, you're getting older. Life is too short to waste it. And trust me, love doesn't happen every day. Some people wait a lifetime to find it...or they lose the one they love." Dean knew Bobby was talking about his late wife. He never talked about her much. Did he really want to wind up lonely like Bobby or stroke out like his father?

  
"I can give it a try," he mumbled almost to himself. Bobby pulled him close and held him. When was the last time his father hugged him? It saddened him that he couldn't remember. He was a disappointment to John Winchester, but Bobby never made him feel that way. Maybe it was time to be the son Bobby could be proud of. Wiping the moisture from his eyes, he pulled back. "Come on, old man, I have a pissed off witch to settle things with."

  
Bobby grinned. "Looks like you were well on your way before we showed up."

  
Seeing his brother off was hard for Dean, and he let the hug last longer than usual. "Be happy, Dean," Sam whispered in his ear before pulling away. Benny waited in his truck to give them a ride back to town, the engine a soft rumble in the clearing. With promises to keep in touch, the three men left. Cas walked back into the cabin. Dean sighed and followed. This wasn't going to be easy.

  
"Cas, can we talk?"

  
The damn witch was gathering Dean's clothes and putting them in his duffle. Dean huffed and snatched the bag away, dumping it all out on the bed. "Would you just stop and listen?"

  
"Listen to what, Dean? Your goodbye. See ya around. Been nice knowing you? What exactly did you mean when you said you loved me? Because love apparently means something different to you."

  
"Damn it, Cas. Just give me a Goddamn minute," Dean snarled, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wouldn't go very well if he lost his temper too. He counted to ten. Cas was giving him a bitchface to rival Sam's. "Okay, waking up to you this morning...it was like..." Damn feelings. He had to talk about feelings, and he hated it. He started pacing. Pierce leapt out of his way with a hiss. She jumped up on the bed and sat, tail switching side to side. Even the cat was pissed at him. "It was pretty awesome."

  
Cas sat down on the edge of the bed clearly waiting for him to go on. "You're a great guy..."

  
"But..." Cas said sarcastically.

  
"Not making this easy, Cas...Jeez. I said I love you and I meant it. I've never said that to anyone before...except for Sam. Maybe mom, but she died so long ago." He was rambling. "I didn't think I was allowed to want...this." He waved his arms around to encompass the cabin. "You...a home...an apple pie kind of life. But I do, Cas. I do want it."

  
Cas' face softened. "You can have it, Dean."

  
"Yeah, but what if you decide that I'm fucked up? Or I get the itch to be on the road again? Or..fuck...what if your Goddess was wrong? What then?"

  
"You can't really live when you are asking 'what if', Dean. What if the sun doesn't rise tomorrow? What if the world stops revolving? What if..." Cas stood up and came over to him. He reached up and cupped his hand on Dean's jaw. Dean couldn't help it, he leaned into the touch. "...nothing bad ever happened and we grew old together?"

  
"I want that," Dean whispered. It was true. He knew it just as he knew his own name. He wanted to grow old with Cas. It should have scared him, but he just felt peaceful.

  
"You are allowed to want that, Dean. You are allowed to be happy. And I want to make you happy. If it means you want to keep hunting and visit me when you can, I'm okay with that."

  
"No," Dean shook his head. Cas' hand fell away. "No, Cas, I'm not willing to settle for a part time deal and neither should you."

  
The broken smile he received was like a fist around his heart. "Dean, you wouldn't be happy living here. You would resent me...it might take a few weeks, but eventually you would."

  
"We can make it work, Cas." It was time to bring out the big guns. Dean stepped closer and took Cas' hands in his. "Please, Cas, give me a chance." He pulled the puppy dog eyes out of his arsenal.

  
"Does that usually work with women?" Cas asked dryly.

  
"Most of the time, yeah." He grinned, and Cas looked away. Dean could see he was fighting a smile. "It's because I'm so fuckin' adorable. Don't fight it, Babe." And there it was...Cas smiled.

  
Dean sat on the bed and pulled Cas down beside him. He went over Bobby's plan. "So, I'll still have to travel some; and maybe, you could come with me."

  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Cas asked hesitantly.

  
"I'm sure," Dean said softly. "Really sure."

  
Knowing if he thought about this too much, he'd freak out, Dean slipped off the bed and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Cas while he unbuttoned Cas' jeans. Cas' hand covered his, hindering them. They didn't speak, and Dean tried to project everything he was feeling into his eyes. Cas let go and brushed his fingers through Dean's hair. Getting the zipper down with someone sitting was difficult, but Dean managed. It definitely didn't look as smooth and sexy as he wanted. Now, he had to get past the underwear. Porn made this look so damn easy. Cas finally seemed to take pity on him and leaned back, effectively shoving his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh. Dean pulled off the man's boots and stripped off his socks before pulling his pants all the way off.

  
Cas' cock was only half hard because, well, watching a man fight with a zipper wasn't erection worthy. It definitely looked different. The time he'd seen it before...up close...it was hard. How did he even start? Blowjobs weren't usually on the list of something he'd performed with his male hookups. Sure, he was on the receiving end more times than he could count, but he reciprocated with handjobs. Only when he was guilted into it, did he go down on a man. At least he knew what to do though...but Cas was uncut...

  
"Dean, we don't have to rush the physical part of our relationship."

  
"I want to," said Dean, and he realized that he meant it. All those others in his past...he'd done it out of guilt, or he was drunk at the time. This was Cas, and he loved him. Didn't he just say he wanted to grow old with the man? He lowered his head and starting at the base, he left small kisses up the underside of Cas' cock. He took a page out of Cas' playbook and cupped the man's balls. Cas made a soft noise and Dean looked up. Cas was looking at him like he hung the freakin' moon. Confident now, Dean wrapped his other hand around Cas' hardening shaft.

  
***

  
Castiel never thought about his uncircumcised penis in great detail. It was the way he was born, and he never had any complaints from his lovers. Dean looked so unsettled, and it made Castiel uneasy. For a moment, he allowed his mind to wander. He supposed he could get it taken care of. He was sure Arif could do it, after all, he had some medical knowledge. How long would it take to heal...and that was as far as he got on that line of thought. Dean cupped his balls, and Castiel moaned. It felt so wonderful...so good. Castiel looked down at the man he loved, on his knees before him. Dean was so beautiful.

  
Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's rapidly growing erection and broke eye contact. There was a moment's hesitation, and Castiel closed his own fingers around Dean's and drew back the foreskin. "Dean..." Castiel stopped thinking. Dean had taken him in his mouth, and the wet heat engulfed him. Watching Dean was almost better than feeling Dean. Maybe that's why people fell in love. Sex was good and could be great, but loving your partner made things more intense.

  
The soft tug on his sac, the obscene wet sounds, and the feel of Dean's mouth on his overly sensitive cock...all were sending him closer and closer to the abyss. He wanted to fall with Dean. Using every ounce of will he had, he gripped Dean's hair and pulled him away. Dean's expression was confused. "I'm sorry. I'm not very experienced."

  
Damn the man. "Dean, you foolish...foolish man. I don't want this to be over before it starts." Castiel ran his fingers over Dean's upturned face. "It was..." Castiel searched for a word to describe the feeling Dean's mouth gave him, but couldn't, so he was honest. "...indescribable." He saw the warm flush on Dean's skin and smiled. He held out his hands, and Dean allowed himself to be helped up.

  
The remainder of their clothing in various places on the floor, they lay side by side. Lazily, neither wanting to rush things, they explored each other using fingertips and their mouths. Castiel loved the freckles on Dean's shoulders and placed soft kisses on each and every one of them. Dean was enjoying Castiel's shivers with each stroke of a fingertip over his ribcage. No words were needed...soft gasps of pleasure told them they were doing things right.

  
Castiel sensed Dean's need growing, and he kissed his way down Dean's belly. Dean sucked in his stomach, and he received a nip of teeth in retaliation. "Don't," Castiel whispered on the smooth skin. He moved lower, breathing in the scent of Dean's sex. The heady aroma of clean male sweat, arousal, and Dean's own pheromones could easily drive Castiel insane. He looked up. Dean was watching him intently. "I want you inside of me, Dean." He watched Dean's Adam's apple bob nervously.

  
"You sure?"

  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

  
"But I don't mind..." Castiel put his finger over Dean's lips, hushing him.

  
"We have our whole lives, Dean." The quick nod from Dean told Castiel he understood the gravity of the words. Castiel just made a commitment. The most important commitment he'd ever made.

  
"We do," Dean whispered. Castiel felt his power sing through his veins. It was the first time it came unbidden. Their bond was strong...unbreakable.

  
Castiel crawled to the side of the bed and lifted a wooden box. Inside, among a few trinkets and crystals, was a jar. He handed it to Dean. Dean accepted it, but raised an eyebrow.

  
"We will need lubricant."

  
"Oh...oh...yeah...uhm..." He stared at the jar with distrust. "I've always used Astroglide or KY."

  
Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Mine is pure."

  
"Pure?"

  
"Olive oil, coconut oil, aloe vera, water from a deep spring, a hint of vitamin E, and ylang ylang essential oil."

  
"Brewed it yourself, huh? In a cauldron?" Dean smirked, but Castiel knew he was teasing, and it lightened the mood. "Does Benny sell this at the store in the personal hygiene section, right next to the condoms?"

  
"You are a brat."

  
"But you love me," Dean said shyly.

  
"Very much." Their lips met, and the jar was forgotten for awhile. Dean's hands moved up and down Castiel's back, inching closer and closer to his ass. Castiel smiled against Dean's lips. "You can touch me there, Dean." Dean sucked in a breath, but let himself grip Castiel's cheeks.

  
"Nice ass, Babe," Dean whispered at the corner of Castiel's mouth.

  
Castiel rolled them, so that Dean was on top. He gazed up at him. "I want you."

  
The simple words had a strange effect on Dean. Castiel could feel the trembling in the man's arms. Slowly and carefully, Dean knelt between Castiel's legs and picked up the jar. Castiel watched his lover stare into the jar and then at Castiel's spread thighs.

"Let me show you how," Castiel said softly, taking the jar from Dean. Dean nodded, biting on his lower lip. Castiel could almost feel Dean's shyness. Castiel spread his legs wider and dipped his finger into the sweet smelling oil. "If you go slow, the feeling of your fingers inside your lover is exquisite. There is a fine line between pain and pleasure. The pain is brief, but the pleasure is intense." Castiel found his hole and pressed inside. Dean's mouth opened in a small 'o' as he watched. "The muscle will release as it is stretched and stimulated, allowing for entry."

***

  
Dean watched in fascination as Cas' finger disappeared into his tight asshole. If someone would have asked him six months ago if watching a guy finger fuck himself would turn him on, he'd have called them crazy as fuck. Watching Cas do it though...holy shit...Dean's hard cock was throbbing with want. And then the man's sexy voice was giving him Biology 101 lessons and if that wasn't hot as hell.

  
Cas pushed in another finger and Dean let a whimper escape. "With a penis your size, four fingers should suffice to give the muscle ample..."

  
"Cas, you need to stop talking or else I'm going to come right here and now." Cas' fingers froze halfway inside of him. "No...God, please don't stop." After a second's hesitation, Cas begin to move again. Dean wanted to touch...to feel the slickness...the heat. Tentatively, he reached out his forefinger. He started at the erogenous zone under Cas' balls, and he heard Cas' swift intake of air. Feeling braver, he let it slide down until he brushed Cas' hand. "Can I?"

  
"Yes...please..." Cas sounded out of breath, and Dean looked up. Cas was wrecked, his eyes wide, mouth agape as if he couldn't pull in enough air. Carefully, he pushed his finger in between the two Cas was using. Wet heat enveloped it. "Yes, Dean, that's it...so good." Dean moved his hand in tandem with Cas'...in and out...matching the rhythm perfectly. He watched Cas' hips rise up to meet each thrust. Did it really feel that good to be fucked? What had Dean been missing?

  
"Another, Dean." Cas' voice cracked. Dean added one more finger and damn, if it wasn't hot seeing Cas' hole stretched wide...slick...just waiting for Dean's cock. The way the muscle sucked them in, the drag of those soft walls...had Dean's heart beating overtime. "Dean, I'm ready." Cas' words startled Dean out of the trance he'd found himself in.

  
"Okay...let me just..." Dean looked at the wooden box where Cas had gotten the lube. "...do you have any condoms?"

  
"No...no need," Cas was panting now; because, their fingers hadn't stopped moving.

  
Dean gave a self-conscious bark of laughter. "Right...you might not have a need, but Cas..." Cas latched onto Dean's wrist with his other hand, stopping his words.

  
"Dean, have you had unprotected sex?"

  
"No, but Cas..."

  
"We are bound, Dean. No barriers." Dean shook his head in denial. "Dean, listen, I know we are safe."

  
"Okay...okay...fuck...give me a minute..." Dean couldn't wrap his head around the thought of going bareback. It just wasn't done. His father had drilled it into him throughout his teenage years. 'You can't risk knocking someone up, Dean. You come home with the clap, and you're on your own, Dean.' But this was Cas, and John wouldn't ever chastise him again. He swallowed and nodded. He slowly pulled his fingers out, and Cas removed his a second later.

  
Cas picked up the jar and handed it to Dean. "You will need more." The oil smelled pretty good. Lube was something he used to jack himself off with, never needing it for sex itself. Women had their own natural lubricant, so there was never a need for it when it came to sex. He's used it with the few male encounters for handjobs too.  He took another sniff. It was just something he'd have to get used too.

  
"Yeah, sure," Dean whispered and dipped his fingers in, pulling out a healthy amount of the thick oil. He stroked his cock with it, loving the feel of the smooth texture against his skin. Cas tucked his hands under his knees and pulled them towards his chest, exposing his glistening hole. Gripping the base of his cock so hard that it almost hurt, Dean brought the head to the rim and rubbed it up and down.

  
"Don't...tease..." Dean looked up at Cas' face. Blue eyes bore into his. There was no disguising the need reflected in them. Closing his eyes, Dean pushed in. He felt the rigid muscle give and he was inside. He sucked in air. He felt blood pounding in his ears. He'd never felt anything this intense...this tight. "More."

  
"Uh...huh..." Dean murmured and eased another inch into Cas' willing body. He watched his length disappear until his balls were against the perfect round globes of Cas' ass. Panting now, Dean let his eyes drift up to Cas' cock. It was hard and leaking all over Cas' belly. Dean placed his palm in the puddle of precum and smeared it over Cas' abdominal muscles. It was a kinky...dirty feeling...rubbing his hand through another man's jizz, but erotic as hell. His gaze went to Cas' face again. His eyes were closed, head tilted back, exposing his throat. Dean pulled out a few inches and then entered again. The noise Cas made excited Dean and he did it again...slow and easy...his hand still pressed against Cas' stomach. "You good, Cas?"

  
"Want more, Dean. Faster." Dean felt giddy. He didn't have to be told twice. He snapped his hips, loving the sound of his flesh slapping against Cas'. The feeling of his balls hitting Cas' ass again and again was bringing him closer to completion. He wanted to slow down, make it last, but Cas was having none of that. He'd hooked his ankles around Dean's back now, using the strength in his legs to drive Dean forward. He was pounding into Cas now...over and over. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest just like in the stupid cartoons Sammy used to love to watch.

  
Movement brought his attention down to Cas' cock. Cas was stroking himself, using his own arousal to wet his hand. His rhythm faltered at the sight, but Cas' growl brought him back to the task. He slammed into Cas, the feeling in his belly getting hotter...white heat...Dean cried out as the supernova exploded behind his eyes. He emptied himself into Cas and the sudden realization that there was no barrier made his eyes snap to Cas'. The witch's eyes blazed with heat. Cas seemed to buzz with electricity. "I felt you, Dean. You. Only you." The evidence of Cas' completion was in thick, white lines on his taut stomach.

  
The feeling of connection overwhelmed Dean, and he felt the tears on his cheeks. This was the man he would love for all time. Any doubt was gone now.

  
As their breathing returned to normal, they lay in each other's arms. Dean let his fingers trail up and down Cas' thigh lazily. "You okay?" He knew they were gross and needed to wash off, but he didn't want to leave the warmth of Cas' embrace.

  
"Better than okay, Dean." Cas leaned over and kissed the top of Dean's head. Dean's fingers drifted closer to Cas' flaccid cock. "I can get that taken care of. I’m sure Arif can do it."

  
Dean brought his head up, confused. What the hell was Cas talking about? "What? And isn't Arif the Djinn?"

  
"Circumcision." Dean sat up so fast, he almost fell backwards off the bed.

  
"What the fuck, Cas. No. Just...no."

  
"But Dean, you find it..." Dean stopped him with a fierce kiss. It was punishing because, damn it, Cas was being a dumbass. When he allowed Cas to breathe again, he rose up on his elbows to look down at him.

  
"Remember when you said I was perfect?" Cas nodded. "Yeah, well, so are you. Just the way you are. Got it?"

  
"Got it," Cas answered with a small smile.

  
"Now that you ruined the moment, we should get cleaned up," Dean said, with a teasing slap to Cas' thigh. "We're wearing each others spunk and it's kind of gross."


	14. Chapter 14

"No, Dean. Our ceremony will be held here." 

"Alright. When are we doing this?" Castiel was amazed Dean seemed to be taking this so well. His first response had been a bit frightening. 

"We can do it during the waxing moon. I must contact my great aunts..." Castiel began to make plans in his head and failed to see Dean's expression of fear. "We will have to get word to the town, they would want to attend. Let's see..." Castiel climbed the ladder into the loft and sat down quickly in front of his altar. From a box underneath the table, he pulled out a piece of parchment paper and a fountain pen. Neatly, he wrote his aunts' names on the paper. Picking up a candle, he went back downstairs. 

Castiel gathered the herbs he needed and sat them aside. Pulling up the large rug in front of the fireplace, he uncovered the chalk circle. He sat the blue candle inside the circle and taking the paper and the herbs, he knelt. In a small stone dish, he folded the list of names and set the paper on fire using the candle. As it burned, he lifted his arms. He called on his grandmother's sisters. 

"Seven sisters born of magick, only six remain to share my bonding. As the waxing moon lightens the earth, his and mine will become one. I call to you...Circe, Lilura, Mab, Maeva, Nimue, Zoraida...come to stand by my side. As I call, so mote it be." 

Castiel flung pinches of thyme, yarrow, and cinnamon onto the now charred letter. Taking the bowl, he once again climbed the ladder and opened the small window. Calling to the wind, he flung the ashes and herbs into the breeze. He watched the particles dance and then disappear. 

"Wouldn't a phone work just as good?" Dean's voice came from behind him, and he smiled when he saw Dean peering over the edge of the loft. 

"Perhaps, but my great aunts don't have telephones." Castiel began putting the tools and herbs away. 

"And that..." Dean waved his hands like he was holding a magic wand. "...is going to work?" 

"Yes," Castiel answered simply. "They shall be here soon." 

Looking a bit frightened, Dean asked, "We aren't picking 'em up at the airport, are we?" 

Castiel grinned as he backed down the ladder, forcing Dean ahead of him. "No." 

*** 

Dean had to admit he was freaked. First, Cas hits him with the whole marriage thing. Marriage. He'd been shocked, but the idea had grown on him pretty quick. It was one step closer to the apple pie life he'd never let himself dream about. Just when he was getting used to it though, Cas tossed in the part about his great aunts. Six witches...six powerful witches... What if they didn't like him. What if they didn't think he was good enough for their precious nephew?  

The rest of the morning, he tried to help Cas clean up and make that nasty smelling crap he called burn salve, but Cas kept giving him exasperated looks. It wasn't his fault he'd spilled the jar of that slimy shit all over the floor...and it sure as hell wasn't his fault when Pierce swatted at him, and he knocked over the jar of black pepper. 

"So, tell me about this whole marriage ceremony? Will I need a tux? Will we get presents?" Cas rolled his eyes. The witch had the nerve to roll his eyes. 

"We will be skyclad with our robes for coverage. And no, the ceremony is not like a Christian wedding, there will be no fancy cake, no presents, and no throwing bouquets of flowers." 

"What fun is a wedding if there isn't going to be cake...wait...skyclad...isn't that... Oh, hell no. I'm not getting married while I'm naked. Nope. Not happening, Cas." 

"You will have your robe, Dean." Cas was talking to him like he was a first grader, and that just fueled the fire. 

"A freakin' bathrobe ain't going to cut it, Cas. Your great aunts will be here. Christ Almighty, a bunch of old ladies are not going to see my junk." Cas just laughed at him, like baring his naughty bits to a bunch of strangers was just fuckin' hilarious.  

"Dean, our wedding robes are not bathrobes." 

"Wedding robes? Please tell me I'm not going to have to wear white lace or some shit like that. I'm not going to be the bride in this whole thing, Cas." Dean crossed his arms like a petulant child. Cas looked at him with such amusement that Dean wanted to punch him. 

"I can assure you...you will not be the bride and nor will I." 

"Good...still not going to be naked though. And...shit...when is this supposed to happen. I gotta call Sam. He's gotta be my best man." 

"Remember...not a Christian ceremony, Dean. You will not need a best man. Sam could stand up for you though. The waxing crescent will be in..." Cas thought for a moment. "...four days." 

"Four days," Dean screeched. "Son of a bitch." Dean started pacing again, causing the cat to hiss and leap to higher ground. "Cas, we can't...Sam just left. He can't take off work again...and I can't just up and get married without him. He's my brother. And then there's Bobby. I mean, he could probably drive down again...it's only about eight hours, but Sam. No, we'll have to wait until the next waxy moon." 

Cas was blinking at him owlishly. "First of all, it's waxing moon. And my great aunts have probably already started making preparations. You will have to call Sam and Bobby. They are your family, perhaps they can work something out." 

After giving Dean a quick lesson on operating a snowmobile, Cas assured Dean, he'd be fine on his own while Dean went into town to make his calls. In fact, Cas looked relieved. It wasn't his fault about the black pepper...Jeez, how many times did he have to say it? 

He pulled to a stop behind the store and entered through the back door. Benny looked up from the counter, across from him stood an incredibly beautiful and tall woman. She smiled at Dean like she wanted to eat him for breakfast. "Karen, Castiel would turn you into a toad if you so much as looked at him...so stop staring at him like that." 

"Can he really do that...the whole turning people into toads thing?" Dean asked, curious and unimpressed by the woman. She looked vaguely familiar, and Dean figured he'd seen her at the town meeting.  

"I wouldn't test him," the woman said dryly before thanking Benny and taking her bag out the front door. 

"Well?" Dean asked Benny. Benny rubbed the back of his neck and just shrugged. 

"I don't know. He's powerful...but toads. That might be a little beneath him." Dean thought about it for a second. No, Cas wouldn't resort to toads...now, a cockroach... 

"Did you need something, or did you come here to talk about Castiel's powers?" 

"I need to use the phone. I guess I'm going to need to get a satellite phone, huh?" 

"It wouldn't hurt. Castiel's cabin is pretty isolated, especially in the winter months," Benny said, pushing the phone towards Dean. 

He called Bobby first to make sure his father was settled into the rehabilitation center. "He's fine, Boy. The insurance we defrauded is some rich man's, so your father has a private room." 

"Great...I guess." 

"You need something else?" Bobby's gruff voice came through clear through the receiver. 

"Cas...uhm...proposed and we're getting hitched in four days. Can you be here?" 

Dean listened to silence. He refused to turn around to see Benny, knowing he heard Dean's announcement. After a few moments, Dean asked, "You still there?" 

"Yeah. Four days, huh?" 

"I know you think it's probably too soon...I mean...we barely know each other and...and..." 

"No, it's not that, you idjit. I think it's a good thing. You might think the whole Goddess thing is batshit crazy, but it's not, Dean. Don't worry, I'll be there." 

"Thanks, Bobby. I...I..." Dean wanted nothing more than to tell the man he loved him, but Bobby would think he was possessed or something. "I'll see you soon." 

After hanging up, Dean took a deep breath and faced Benny. The vampire was staring intently at his hands. "Guess you heard that?" 

"Yes." Benny looked up, meeting Dean's eyes.  

"I didn't set out to fall for him." 

"But you did and that's good, because he's in love with you. The better man won his heart." 

"I'm not a better man, Benny. Trust me." 

"Don't sell yourself short, Winchester. Four days...not a lot of time. The aunts on their way?" 

"You've met them?" Dean asked in surprise. 

"Yep. They've come once before." 

"Cas says we have to do this thing naked with wedding robes...Benny, I don't want to get naked in front of a bunch of old ladies." Benny's smirk filled Dean with dread.  

"I'm sure you'll do fine." 

"Yeah, right," Dean muttered and with a sigh, he dialed Sam's cell. After he talked to his brother, he sheepishly approached Benny again, who was stacking jars of peanut butter. "Hey...Cas mentioned you had internet access..." 

"I do," Benny said without looking up. Did the people of Lafitte really need that much peanut butter? 

"Can I...borrow it for a few minutes?" The few minutes turned into an hour. He Googled one thing and that thing led to another thing and who knew you could do that with that...thing.  

As he rode home, his mind was going back and forth between sadness that Sam couldn't afford to fly back so soon and excitement to try the new thing. His brother had sounded upbeat and while concerned Dean was rushing things, he was happy for him. He'd promised to come visit them soon.  

When he got home, Cas was packing up jars into a box. "Don't come near here. I don't want you to break anything else." 

"Damn it, Cas...it was the cat's fault." Pierce hissed at him from her spot on the bed. 

*** 

Dean kept himself amused by reading the smutty book Ruby had loaned Cas. Out loud. Castiel puttered around the cabin, busy with small chores, trying not to give Dean the satisfaction of knowing he was secretly amused. He prepared dinner as Dean read more and more dramatically. If the book was written better, it may have been erotic, but since it wasn't, the two men found themselves mostly laughing. 

Castiel dished up the stew and called Dean to the table. Halfway through the meal, Castiel looked up to find Dean staring at him intently. He tilted his head in question. "What?" 

"You really want to marry me, Cas? Other than being adorable, I'm not that much of a catch." 

"I want to spend the rest of my days loving you, Dean." 

Dean blushed and deflected by muttering, "Sap." 

They cleaned the kitchen, and Castiel began running the water in the quartz tub. The tub had been a gift from Aunt Mab the last time the sisters visited. Dean came to stand by him as it filled. "Taking a bath, huh?" 

"I was hoping you would join me," Castiel murmured, still feeling shy around Dean. They'd been intimate and shared a growing love for each other, but sex was still new and unexplored. Dean wasn't as experienced with men and Castiel found it endearing. It was, also, intimidating. What if Dean found out he didn't like being in a monogamous relationship with a man. No more soft breasts or smooth faces...or slick folds to bury his cock into...no children.  

"Cas. Hey, Cas," Dean said loudly, snapping his fingers. Castiel blinked out of his thoughts. "Where'd you drift off to, babe?" 

"We can't have children," Castiel blurted out. 

Dean sat down on the edge of the tub and watched the water flowing from the spout for a few seconds, and Castiel's heart seemed to crack. But then Dean looked up and captured his eyes. "Cas, we are both men...I figured out we can't have kids a long time ago." 

"But...do you want children...someday?" 

Dean shrugged. "I've been a hunter most of my life, Cas. Kids were never an option. Look at what kind of father I had...no home unless you count endless motel rooms...there was no sitting around a Christmas tree and opening presents...we were lucky if we got a hot meal. I never wanted to bring a child into my world." Dean put his hands on Castiel's hips and pulled him between his legs. His face was belly level and he looked up at Castiel. "I'm okay with not having kids, Cas." 

To lighten the conversation, Castiel pointed to the bandage on Dean's arm. "That should be changed." 

Dean glanced down at it and used his thumb and forefinger to rip the tape off. He winced as the adhesive caught and pulled out the hair on his arm. Castiel ran his thumb over the five neatly sewn stitches. "After our bath, I will put some healing balm on it." 

Castiel felt a flare of anger. The hunter that John Winchester brought with him hurt his mate. He'd felt a touch of remorse after Gordon's death because he'd helped to take another's life, but seeing what would become a permanent scar on his lover's body erased any lingering guilt he had. 

Slowly, they undressed each other and sank into the hot water. At first, the two men set about bathing, but then Dean's foot grazed Castiel's hip and from Dean's grin, he did it on purpose. "The last time I shared a bathtub was with Sam. He was three." 

"I've never shared a bath," Castiel said, slowly tracing his fingertips up and down Dean's calf. They stared at each other for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought. Clearing his throat, Castiel reached for the soap and set about finishing his bath. The faster he finished, the faster they could go to bed. Dean was on the same page and held his hand out for the soap. Castiel lathered his hands, and then passed the bar to his mate. Carefully, Castiel pulled back his foreskin and cleaned the area. A small noise made him raise his eyes. Dean was staring at his cock. The feelings of inadequacy reared their head again. "Dean, I'm sure Arif can..." 

"Hell no. I'm just...it's different. Can I?" Dean pointed to Castiel's cock. 

Castiel moved his hands away and tentatively, Dean pushed the foreskin back and forth. "Does it feel good when you do this?" 

Castiel closed his eyes before answering. He was starting to get aroused. "Yes. Yes, it feels good, Dean." He was closed to whimpering like a lost puppy, so with his last shred of dignity, Castiel put his hand over Dean's exploring one. "Let's dry off." 

"Yeah, sure...probably a good idea." Dean stood, water sluicing off his body, and Castiel's eyes locked on Dean's semi-erect cock. Quickly, Castiel pulled the plug to drain the tub and stood, as well. They both dried off, and Dean knelt to poke at the fire. The image stole Castiel's breath away. Naked, glowing in the firelight...he was Adonis...a beautiful god. Dean looked up at him and smiled. Castiel's breath caught and he stepped forward. 

"I love you, Dean, more than life itself." 

Dean's mouth parted like he wanted to speak, but Castiel put his finger over Dean's lips, and when he was sure Dean would stay quiet, he let his finger outline Dean's cheekbone. Castiel brought up his other hand to skim over Dean's ribcage. Dean moved closer to him, barely an inch separating the two. Castiel loved the heat radiating off Dean. Their cocks, now fully erect were aligned perfectly. They touched and tasted, kissed and nipped until Castiel didn't think his legs would hold him any longer. He laced his fingers through Dean's with the intention of leading him to the bed, but Dean had other ideas.  

"Cas...let me..." Dean suddenly seemed shy, and Castiel pushed Dean's chin up with his fingertip, so he could see his eyes. 

"Anything, Dean. Anything you want...it's yours." Dean gave a brief nod and then looked down. Castiel followed his eyes. Using his thumb and forefinger, Dean began moving Castiel's foreskin up and down. Castiel moaned as the sensation made his hands tremble. To keep them steady, he moved them over Dean's chest, rubbing over the tight buds of his nipples.  

"I saw this..." Dean stopped. Castiel watched in fascination as Dean lined up their cocks so that the tips were touching. Then he carefully pulled Castiel's forseskin over the head of both their cocks, fully enclosing them. "Have you ever..." Dean whispered. 

"No...no...oh, Dean." Castiel couldn't take his eyes off the sight. Dean wrapped his fist around where they were joined and moved his hand back and forth, as if he were masturbating. With their arousal lubricating the juncture, it was slick and smooth. Dean moved his hand faster in a steady rhythm, and Castiel realized he had been holding his breath. It came out as a gasp and then he was panting...whimpering. Dean glanced up at his face, and Castiel finally understood the meaning of the word rapture. It was there in Dean's face. 

Castiel heard the hitch in Dean's rapid breaths, and he watched in awe as Dean came undone. Dean cried out Castiel's name and his hand slowed. Castiel felt the warmth of Dean's cum exploding on the head of his cock, and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. He had no time to prepare for his own release. Time seemed to freeze as their bodies separated, and Castiel's semen splashed onto Dean's cock and balls. Trace amounts beaded in Dean's bush and dripped to the floor.  

"Holy...shit...Cas." Dean gasped out, holding onto Castiel's hips to keep from sinking to his knees. Castiel rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Need to sit down, Babe," Dean said between forced intakes of air. Castiel wasn't sure who was leading who, but he was happy to reach the side of the bed. They collapsed together, side by side, hands still holding onto each other. 

Minutes ticked by and Castiel felt his heartbeat slow. He turned his head so he could see Dean. The hunter was staring at the ceiling. "Dean...when you said you saw...that...where exactly?" 

Dean released a soft huff of laughter. "Benny's computer." 

Castiel began to chuckle. Dean's mirth grew until both were laughing, tears streaming down their faces. "Please tell me you erased your search history," Castiel finally managed to say. Dean immediately sobered. 

"Oops." And that started the laughter all over again.  

Sometime later, Castiel's finger brushed over the stitches on Dean's arm. He remembered that he wanted to put some of his healing balm on it and moved to sit up. "Hey, where are you going?" Dean asked, pulling on Castiel's hand to hold him in place. They had since moved so their heads were on the pillows. 

"I need to tend to your arm. I'll be right back." Castiel padded across the room to his work table and perused the jars on the shelf above it. Then he opened a small wooden box and took out a bandage and tape. Sitting on the edge of Dean's side of the bed, he lifted Dean's arm and laid it across his lap.  Gently, Castiel smeared the soothing salve over the pink flesh and then applied the bandage. He placed his palm over the bandage and murmured, "Divine Goddess, heal this wound and give my mate strength to serve you. This be my will, so mote it be." Castiel removed his hand and met Dean's eyes. "There, it should heal faster now." 

"Thanks, Babe." Dean settled back on his pillow while Castiel put the things away. After he was back in bed, they curled into each other and kissed. The kisses were punctuated by words of love and promise.  


	15. Chapter 15

Dean blinked at the early morning sun shining in through the windows. He rolled over to an empty bed. "Cas?" He felt foolish, if Cas was in the cabin, Dean would have seen him or, at least, heard him up in the loft. The place wasn't huge, not by a long shot.  
Pulling on a pair of jeans, Dean went to the window. He heard a thwacking sound. "Firewood," Dean mumbled. He went to the kitchen and saw the old fashioned coffee pot on the stove. He poured himself a mug of the strong brew and took his first sip. "Ah, nothing beats a good cup of coffee," Dean told the cat, who blinked up at him from the floor. She looked at her empty bowl and then back up at Dean. It didn't take much to read her mind. Dean opened up a can of tuna and emptied it into her bowl. She mewled and then dug in.

  
After dressing warmly, Dean opened the door. Cas would need some help bringing the wood up to the porch. He froze on the top step. Six women were coming up the path in a straight line. They were all dressed identically...all with black hats. Not like Halloween witches' hats, no, these were black, but more like those worn at the Kentucky Derby. As they came closer, Dean realized they were all about his age, maybe even younger. And Supermodels...what the fuck?

  
"Cas," Dean called out. The women all looked at him, eyes drawn by his yell. Cas came around the corner of the cabin.

  
"Yes, Dean...oh..." A grin broke out on his face, and he jogged forward to meet the women. Dean hung back, watching as the women hugged Cas and gathered around him. Finally, Cas turned and motioned for Dean. "Come and meet my aunts."

  
Dean, who had one foot out for the next step, stopped and came close to losing his balance. No way could these women...these really hot women...be Cas' aunts...his great aunts.

  
As if reading his mind, one of them laughed. She whispered to Cas, and he grinned but still managed to look contrite. "Dean, I should have warned you."

  
Warned him...the bastard didn't even correct him when he was going on and on about little old ladies seeing him naked. Dean lifted his chin, he could do this. Setting his shoulders back, he strutted towards the group. As he neared, one of them smiled and touched Cas' arm. "Don't blame Castiel...he forgets that people have assumptions about witches."

  
Dean met Cas' eyes. "No, he didn't just forget." Cas bit his lip and blushed.

  
"I'm sorry, Dean, but you were just so...so cute." Cute? Cute? Seriously...oh, Cas was going to pay.

  
"He is really adorable, isn't he," another of the women said to the group. Cas was trying not to grin.

  
"Let me introduce you," Cas said, coming to stand beside Dean. He took Dean's hand and because Dean's a sappy idiot, he let him. "This is Circe..." A redhead stepped forward and held out her hand, Dean shook it.

  
"This is Lilura." The one that first whispered in Cas' ear nodded regally. "Mab." Another redhead.

  
"I am the eldest. And I'm the one you will need to impress if you want to marry my nephew," she said haughtily.

  
"The only one that I need to impress is Cas," Dean retorted. Her eyes narrowed for a moment and then widened. She looked at her sisters, and Dean caught the slight movement of her head. Cas squeezed his hand.

  
"And this is Maeva." This one's hair was so black, it looked blue in the sunlight. She smiled at Dean, and he couldn't help but smile back. They were all beautiful, but Maeva's impish looks made her even more so.

  
"Nimue." Her hair was black as well, but more of a matte black. It was longer though, reaching halfway down her back.

  
"And Zoraida, she's the youngest of the seven sisters." Zoraida was blonde and very petite. Dean wondered about Cas' grandmother, Yule. Was she young and beautiful when she was killed by her own daughter?

  
Then Cas said, "Aunts, this is Dean Winchester, my betrothed, my true mate as prophesied by the Goddess Brighid and my grandmother, your sister, Yule."

  
"Way to make an announcement, Cas. Couldn't we have just put a picture in the newspaper or sent out a save the date card?"

  
Lilura, or at least Dean thought that was her name, moved forward and touched his face. He tried to move away, but Cas' hand was holding him. "You cover your insecurities with humor. Don't be afraid of your destiny, child. Castiel is truly good. You will have a strong, unbreakable bond." She closed her eyes, her touch warm on his face. Everyone stood perfectly still, like they were waiting on pins and needles. She opened her eyes, smiled at Dean, and then turned to her sisters. Dean saw a smile on her face and the women all seemed to relax. Dean looked at Cas questioningly.

  
"Later," Cas whispered. Louder, he said, "Aunts, please come inside." Dean wondered where Cas was going to put everyone. Dean was going to need to make some additions to the cabin. A real bathroom for one thing...and a garage for his baby.

  
It must have been some sort of magick, but the cabin didn't seem all that small with the six extra bodies. Dean kind of understood what a groom goes through. Cas was surrounded by his aunts; and the talk centered around robes, something called handfasting, and a bunch of other wedding crap. Dean felt left out, but it wasn't like he wanted to talk about the fabric of their robes.

  
Dean was sitting against the headboard, trying to stay out of the way, almost drifting off to sleep, when Mab sat down next to him. "Do you understand the responsibility you will have taking a witch as a mate?" Dean looked at Cas, who was across the room near the stove showing Circe something. Dean met the oldest aunt's eyes.

  
"My responsibility is to keep Cas safe and happy. I haven't been given a witch handbook yet, so I'm not sure what you're asking."

  
"You really love him." Dean felt his face heat. He didn't want to talk about his feelings with anyone, let alone a powerful witch he met less than an hour ago. He took a deep breath before answering.

  
"Yes, I really love him." She smiled. "Hey, what did your sister see...or feel...when she touched me?"

  
"She saw health and happiness."

  
"No, it was more than that."

  
The witch stared into his eyes for several seconds, and then she shrugged. "You will have to ask her. It is not mine to share." Dean frowned.

  
"Is it always going to be like this?" Dean asked angrily.

  
"Like what?" She tilted her head quizzically, and Dean saw where Cas got his mannerisms.

  
"All this cryptic shit."

  
"Ah, you wonder if being human will become a problem."

  
"That's not what I said," Dean argued.

  
"No, but it is what you meant. You have doubts about your worthiness." Dean's lips formed a thin line, and his eyes narrowed. Could she read his mind?

  
Nimue came over to join them. "Am I interrupting?"

  
"Dean doesn't think he is good enough for our Castiel," Mab answered.

  
"Hey," Dean snapped, but before he could retort, Nimue laughed delightedly.

  
"What's so damn funny?"

  
"You are, silly child. If you weren't good enough, you would not have been chosen." And then she giggled, looking at her sister.

  
***

  
From across the room, Castiel watched Dean and Mab talking. He looked a bit angry, but Castiel trusted his great aunt. Nimue caught his eye and with a wink, she walked over to the bed and spoke. He saw her laugh and knew all would be right.

  
Lilura stood with him and Circe in the kitchen area. They followed his gaze. "He will be fine, you know." Lilura said softly.

  
"He's just a human, but he has something..." Circe said, tapping her finger on her chin. "...I'm not sure what it is, but his heart is strong." Castiel knew she wasn't talking about the beating organ in Dean's chest.

  
"He would give his life for you," Lilura stated firmly. She looked at Castiel. "But then, I think you know that."

  
"I'd hoped he loved me that much," Castiel confessed. "What did you see?"

  
"Do you really want to know your future, Castiel?" Lilura asked, her face serious. Circe was watching him too, awaiting his answer.

  
"Yes...no." Castiel said, his eyes drifting back to where Dean sat with two of his great aunts. "You said our bond was strong and unbreakable, that is good enough for me."

  
Maeva and Zoraida were sitting at the table, still discussing the wedding robes. Castiel's had been brought with them, but Dean's was causing some issues among the aunts.

  
"We'll need his blood," Maeva was arguing.

  
"All you have to do is look at him," Zoraida muttered.

  
"Castiel, in order to make it, we will have to know where he came from."

  
Castiel sighed. "Most humans aren't like us, he may not know."

  
"Which is why we need his blood," Maeva said, slapping both hands on the table. Castiel knew she was right, but to get Dean on board would be an issue.

  
"Dean, could you join us," Castiel said, loud enough to be heard over the separate conversations that were taking place among his aunts. Dean looked at him curiously, but rose. Mab and Nimue followed him.

  
"What...please don't tell me you need help with the table decorations or something."

  
Castiel rolled his eyes, since the aunts arrived and talk turned to the wedding preparations, Dean had acted petulant. "Maeva needs a drop of your blood."

  
"Whoa. What for?" Dean backed a step away from the table almost knocking Nimue over. She pushed him forward again, and he gave her a nasty look.

  
"We need to understand your bloodlines to know how to design your robe," Maeva informed him matter-of-factly.

  
"My bloodlines? You seriously need my pedigree?" Dean snorted.

  
"Dean, please, just let her take a drop," Castiel pleaded. Dean met his eyes, and Castiel tried to communicate all his love in his gaze.

  
"Fine," Dean snapped. He held his finger out to Maeva. She pulled a large pin from the hem of her skirt and took Dean's hand. She ignored the forefinger he held out and jabbed the pin into Dean's ring finger. He yelped, but didn't pull away. She let the drop of blood drip into her palm. All the aunts leaned in. Dean gave Cas a quizzical look and he smiled, hoping to ease Dean's frustration.

  
"He's a Celt, of Irish descent."

  
"See, what did I say," Zoraida crowed.

  
The afternoon wore on with more talk of the ceremony, and Castiel tried to stay interested. But Dean was getting antsy. He would pace until one or more of the aunts would block his path. Castiel finally stood up. "Perhaps, we can go have dinner."

  
"It's a bit early for dinner, Castiel," Mab said, looking at him like he was an imbecile.

  
"Yes, but we can have some wine and celebrate," Castiel said the first thing he could think of. Understanding dawned in Mab's eyes, and she looked over at Dean, who was staring out the window, hands deep in his pockets.

  
"That is an excellent idea. We should go to the angel's establishment," Mab announced.

  
"Will your friend, Benny, be there?" Circe asked coyly.

  
"Aunt Circe, you scared him the last time you were here," Castiel said patiently. Circe's element was fire and despite her advanced years, sometimes she let her sexual excitement get the best of her. She'd wanted Benny. He'd never seen the vampire scared before, but Circe managed to make Benny lock himself in his basement. Because it is where he sleeps and is at his most vulnerable, Benny's basement is heavily warded against any and all creatures. Circe lost her temper and the scorch marks on the door were still there.

  
Circe stared down at her fingernails, trying to look bored. "He's safe. His dick is probably cold anyway."

  
Dean's bark of almost hysterical laughter had all heads turned towards him. Castiel gave him a warning glare. "Sorry, just thought of a private joke," Dean said, still laughing.

  
As they left to walk to town, Castiel leaned into Dean, wrapping a loving arm around him and whispered into his ear, "Tell my aunts I slept with Benny and I will turn you into a guinea pig."

  
"Damn, I thought it would be a cockroach," Dean said, grinning at him.

  
"Why would I turn you into a cockroach. Guinea pigs are sweet and fun to cuddle with."

  
When they drew near town, Dean asked, "Hey, where are they all going to sleep?"

  
Castiel debated telling Dean the truth, but thought better of it. "I'm sure they've got it taken care of." He was saved from further questions, by Mab.

  
"Castiel, can that angel of yours get mead for the celebration?"

  
"I'm sure he can, Aunt Mab."

  
"Mead? What the fuck is that?" Dean asked, his nose turned up in disgust.

  
"Mead is a fermented drink made with honey. It's similar to beer or wine," Castiel answered.

  
"Hmmm, I'll give it a shot, but there will be beer there too, right?"

  
"Anything you want, Dean. Gabriel will be helping with the celebration after the handfasting."

  
"Yeah, I heard that mentioned. What's that?"

  
"Handfasting? It is a symbolic ritual. It binds our hands together as we say our vows to each other," Castiel informed him, knowing Dean wouldn't care about the history of the ceremony.

  
They'd reached the edge of town and the aunts headed straight for Gabriel's bar. As they filed in, Gabriel grinned. "Ladies...you are looking as beautiful as ever."

  
The aunts gathered around Gabriel to place their drink orders, and soon the eight of them were sitting around two tables that had been pulled together. Castiel excused himself to speak to Gabriel. In a low voice, he asked the favor he'd been thinking of since Dean informed him Sam could not come to their wedding. He explained the situation. "So, you need me to bop over to California, scoop up the delectable morsel and bring him here for your I do's...and then get him back before the clock strikes midnight?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Got it. Consider it done. That's a pretty cheap wedding gift...wait, that does count as a wedding present, doesn't it?"

  
"Yes, Gabriel," Castiel said, eyes on Dean, who was arguing with Nimue about something. "I better get back before she puts a spell on him." The last person who pissed Nimue off... Castiel shuddered.

  
***

  
Dean wasn't normally slow on the uptake, but this particular...major...thought occurred to him about halfway to town. If Cas' aunts were old enough to be great aunts...they were old. However...and that was a big however, they looked to be in their twenties. Did that mean Cas wouldn't age? He looked damn good for thirty-five...if that was his real age.

  
The whole morning was surreal. Six witches...beautiful, young witches...just show up out of the blue. How did they get to Wyoming from over in Ireland, or wherever the fuck they came from? Listening to all of them making plans for this handfasting thing gave him the heebie-jeebies. And the thought of getting naked in front of a bunch of old ladies was bad enough, now he was going to get naked in front of a bunch of Sports Illustrated models.

  
It may be only lunch time, but Dean was already knocking back his second whiskey. Lilura was going on and on about his robe. Seriously...Cas was standing at the bar with Gabriel...probably talking about sports or something fun like that, and here he was listening to these women drone on and on about...

  
"Dean, please pay attention," Nimue said shortly. "After all, you will be joined to my great-nephew in three days time. It is a serious undertaking."

  
"No shit. I don't want to deal with all this. You guys just set everything up, and let me know when to show up, how's that?"

  
All the witches stopped talking and stared at him. "Are you sure he is the one?" Nimue asked her sisters, looking down her nose at him.

  
"Well, yes..." Zoraida answered hesitantly.

  
"It was a rhetorical question, Little Sister. I would have thought the Goddess would have made a better match for our nephew...perhaps another witch," Nimue said to the table in general, ignoring the fact Dean was sitting right there.

  
"Listen Broomhilda, the Goddess didn't have a damn thing to do with Cas and me falling for each other. As far as I'm concerned, I don't need ribbons, robes, and dancing fairies to prove to Cas that I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him."

  
"I don't think there will be dancing..." Zoraida started again, but Nimue's hand came up in a gesture that told Dean he may have gone too far.

  
"Listen to me you...you...human..."

  
"Aunt Nimue, would you like another drink?" Cas appeared behind Dean, his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Gabriel will be happy to get you whatever you want. Now, can you excuse us for a few minutes?" Cas took Dean's arm and pulled him up to stand next to him. Dean let himself be led out the door. Before the door had even banged shut, Dean was talking.

  
"What the hell, Cas? Your aunts fly in on broomsticks or whatever and hijack our freakin' wedding. They're telling us what to wear, what to drink...next they'll be telling us how to fuck. And while we're on the subject of your aunts, what is going on with them all looking like they're twenty-something? Are you going to stay looking like you do now, while I just get old, gray, and wrinkled? You could have warned me before they showed up..." Dean stopped because Cas was just standing there taking everything that Dean was dishing out. Those wonderfully clear blue eyes were tinged with sadness. Fuck. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Damn it, Cas...I'm sorry."

  
"What are you apologizing for, Dean? The inane reference to witches and broomsticks?" The words should have been angry, but it sounded so much like disappointment that Dean was suddenly scared. "Or was it something else?"

  
"Everything?" Dean said, holding his hands out in supplication. "Cas, Babe, I'm just...over my head here."

  
Cas bowed his head, looking at the sidewalk. "I'm sorry too, Dean. I shouldn't have sprang the wedding ceremony on you like that. And yes, I should have warned you about my aunts...and in answer to your question...I will continue to age. My aunts choose to stay youthful. I will grow old with you, Dean."

  
"Can we just forget about this and start over? I'll play nicer with your aunts, and you'll tell me stuff I really need to know, okay?"

  
"Okay." Cas stepped forward and Dean pulled him into his arms. They held each other tightly.

  
Dean learned to roll with it after that. He still didn't know where the aunts slept or if they even needed to sleep. He stood patiently while they draped purple fabric over him. He nodded his head at all the suggestions they came up with. But mostly he counted the minutes until he and Cas were alone.

  
They spent their nights exploring each other's bodies. Dean loved to taste every inch of Cas. A year ago, if someone told him he'd be rimming some guy's asshole, he'd have cold-cocked them. In reality, using his mouth and tongue on Cas was a turn-on. The noises he wrung out of the witch made his cock ache with need. Cas wasn't a slouch in that department either...damn, the man had a talented tongue.

  
On the morning of the ceremony, Dean woke to find the bed empty again. Cas wasn't in the cabin, and he wasn't in the outhouse, because Dean banged open the door. He took care of business and then walked around the clearing. Since they hadn't had any fresh snow fall in several days, there was no way to make out Cas' footprints among all the others. He was going to call out, but remembered the Christian tradition about the bride and groom not seeing each other before the ceremony. Dean wasn't sure if witches followed the same tradition, but he figured someone would come get him when he was needed.

  
Back inside the cabin, he looked up at the beautiful purple and black robe that the aunts had made for him. Cas' was hanging next to it. His was just black, similar to his old robe, but made of much finer cloth. Dean had questioned why his was fancier and was told that Cas' robe fit his station as a powerful witch with no need for finery. Dean pouted because he knew in the aunts' eyes, he was the bride. Cas assured him that wasn't so, but Dean didn't believe him.

  
Dean got some more firewood up to the porch, picked up some of the dirty laundry, and washed the few mugs that had been left on the table. All that took him less than thirty minutes. Still no sign of Cas or the aunts. "So, Pierce, where's your daddy?"  
Pierce blinked and licked her paw, looking every inch the bored kitty. Dean stuck out his tongue at her. He flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was his fuckin' wedding day and here he was by himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updating has been slow on this one, but we have reached the end. I will be writing the epilogue and hope to post by the end of the week. Angi and I could not have done this without the support of all of you. And because we didn't want it to end either, we've decided to do a few time stamps from time to time. We want to see Dean in his new role, we want to meet Lucifer and maybe let them have a child. If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see, feel free to comment.
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and support.

When he heard the clump of boots on the porch, he jumped up and swung the door open. "Cas," he shouted happily and then frowned. "Benny."

  
"Hey, Brother, try not to sound so excited to see me."

  
Dean looked around Benny, hoping to see Cas...or anybody for that matter. "Sorry, nothing personal. I've lost Cas and his crazy ass aunts. Woke up to an empty house. You know where they are?"

  
"Yes, they are at Gabe's getting ready for your nuptials."

  
"That's just fine and dandy. What the fuck am I supposed to be doing? Because I'm really tired of sitting around here with my thumb up my ass."

  
"That's why I'm here. I've been assigned to be your keeper today."

  
"My keeper? What, are they afraid I'm going to pull a Runaway Bride." At Benny's amused expression, Dean scowled. "Not a fuckin' word."

  
Benny made a zipping motion over his lips. Dean's scowl became a full on bitchface. "If it makes you feel any better, I think Cas has already had to smoke something to keep from putting his fist through a wall."

  
Dean chuckled. He'd never thought of his future husband smoking weed before, but he was into nature and hippy dippy shit.

  
"Alright, Keeper, what's the plan."

  
An hour later, Dean and Benny were walking through the woods towards Cas' meadow. He was in his robe, naked underneath. The robe wasn't as revealing as he'd feared. There were clasps in the front that kept it closed, so nobody could see his junk. Wyoming in late February and there is snow on the ground, but strangely enough, he wasn't cold. Maybe the robe had a spell on it. His bare feet were even warm.

  
"Hey, Benny..." This was harder than he thought it would be. He always imagined if he ever got married, Sam would be his best man. Sam would be the one standing up beside him on the most important day of his life. "Since Sam can't be here...do you think you would..." Christ, he didn't even know if he needed a best man.

  
Benny clapped him on his back. "I'd be honored, but I don't think I'll be needed, Brother."

  
"Sure...okay. Listen...I really am glad I got to know you."

  
"Don't be getting all emotional now, Bridezilla."

  
Dean flipped him off, but laughed along with him. Benny assured him earlier Bobby had arrived in town and was going to be there. At least part of his family would be present.

  
Before they even made it to the clearing, Dean heard voices. Lots of voices. They rounded the small bend in the trail, and Dean stopped. It looked like the entire town was there. Mab, dressed in a white robe threaded with bits of gold, saw him first and came to meet them. "Dean, as the eldest of the sisters, I am honored to welcome you into our family. You are a true and righteous man and will make Castiel a perfect mate. She took Dean's hand and turned it palm up. In it, she placed a ring. It was copper, carved with small symbols. She met his eyes as she closed his hand over the ring. "Copper represents the Goddess of Love. You will give this ring as a symbol of your love for Castiel. We...my sisters and I...have each placed a blessing on your rings."

  
Unsure how to respond, Dean simply nodded and apparently that was good enough. Mab gestured for Dean to follow her. As they neared the center of the meadow, Dean recognized faces. The butterflies in his stomach were playing a rousing game of football. Then he saw Cas, and his nerves settled immediately. He smiled as the crowd parted. As he neared Cas, he noticed that the snow gave way to green grass and clover.

  
Mab held her hands up towards the sky and there was silence. Dean saw the other aunts, dressed the same as Mab. "Today, we are celebrating the uniting of two beautiful souls. Will Castiel and Dean come into the circle."

  
It was only then Dean saw the white ring in the grass. Outside of the circle stood the people of the town...and there was Bobby. Dean thought it was the first time he'd seen the older man without a baseball cap on. As he stepped closer, he realized the circle was made of white mushrooms. He'd read about these in his father's journal. A fairy ring.

  
He felt Cas' hand in his, and he turned to him. "Morning, Cas." A hint of a smile crossed Cas' lips.

  
"Good morning, Dean."

  
"Will the two who promised to stand by this couple please come forward." Benny stepped behind Cas and Dean frowned...who was going to...Sam. Dean's eyes burned with unshed tears. Sam smiled and stood behind him.

  
Dean asked Cas, "How?"

  
"Shhh, I'll explain later," Cas whispered. Mab walked to the northernmost point in the circle and raised her arms again. Dean saw a pile of salt, a green candle, and a round loaf of bread.

  
"For good health, a happy home, grounding, and fertility. This I ask of you. So mote it be," Mab projected loudly. The candle flared to life.

  
She lowered her arms and walked to the east. Lifting her arms, she said, "For wisdom, communication, learning, and growth. This I ask of you. So mote it be." Dean looked down at the wisp of incense, a yellow candle, and a feather. The candle's wick caught fire.

  
Mab continued south, Dean, Cas and their two best men following behind. She stopped, and Dean saw a single red candle. Mab raised her hands skyward. "For creativity, harmony, sensuality, and vitality. This I ask of you. So mote it be."

  
This time, when they stopped, Dean glanced up from the bowl of water and a blue candle, locking eyes with Bobby. The old hunter smiled and nodded. Mab's voice rang out. "For understanding, support, intuition, and friendship. This I ask of you. So mote it be."

  
In the center of the circle was a large crystal and a white candle. "For balance, wholeness, integrity, and spirit. This I ask of you. So mote it be." As with the others, the candle flared. "It is time to exchange the rings to bind yourselves, one to the other." Cas took Dean's hand and slipped on a ring that matched the one Mab gave him. Dean, in turn, pushed his ring onto Cas' finger.

  
"Castiel...Dean, look at each other." Dean met Cas' eyes and all the love he felt for the man poured out. "Take your mate's hand." Cas used his right hand to take Dean's left. "Castiel, will you share Dean's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

  
"I will." Cas' voice was low and sure.

  
"Dean, will you share in Castiel's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

  
"I do...I will." Dean was so nervous now, his voice cracked. He wasn't nervous about spending his life with Cas, but that didn't stop the butterflies from finishing their game of football and moving on to an orgy in his belly.

  
Mab laid a length of embroidered ribbon over their hands and wrapped it once. "And so the binding is made."

  
"Castiel, will you share in Dean’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in him?"

  
Cas responded, "I will."

  
"Dean, will you share in Castiel’s laughter and look for the brightness and positive in him?" Dean's answer was correct this time. Mab wrapped the ribbon again.

  
"And so the binding is made." Dean stared at the ribbon binding Cas' hand with his and at that exact moment in time, he realized he could never love anyone else, would never want anyone else. Standing in the middle of this clearing, surrounded by humans and supernatural beings, he felt at home.

  
***

  
"Castiel, will you share in Dean’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

  
Gazing intently at the man he was bound to from this day forward, Castiel replied, "I will."

  
All the pushing and prodding from the aunts that morning, all the stress from the last few days...none of it mattered. He was standing before his family and his Goddess pledging himself to Dean forever. He was happy.

  
Dean, will you share in Castiel’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?" Dean responded and another wrap was made with the ribbon. Mab finished the ceremony, with both men pledging to share each other's dreams, to use their anger to temper the strength of their marriage, to honor each other as equals. With each pledge, another wrap was made.

  
Mab rested her hand on their bound ones. "Castiel and Dean, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

  
"May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other."

  
"Castiel, Dean, look at your hands." They obeyed. "These are the hands of your best friend, strong and vibrant with the love you feel for each other. These hands will work beside you as you build your future. These are hands that will wipe tears, comfort you in illness, and hold you in fear or grief. Cherish them."

  
Gently Mab turned them towards the aunts, who were all looking at them with pride and happiness. "Castiel and Dean, on behalf of all those present, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you married." Mab tied an intricate bow in the ribbon.

"You may seal your vows with a kiss."

  
Castiel tilted his head and touched his lips to Dean's. He vowed that Dean would always know the power of his love, and he sent his thoughts through the kiss. While chaste, he knew Dean could feel the hum of Castiel's very core. They pulled back, mere inches, eyes holding. "I love you, Dean."

  
Dean came forward for one more brief kiss. "I love you too," he whispered against Castiel's lips.

  
Mab began unwrapping the ribbon without untying the knot. Dean watched in amused disbelief. She pressed the knotted ribbon into Dean's hands. Castiel knew by doing so, she was giving Dean a great honor. "Please turn and face your family...your friends." To those gathered, her voice rose to be heard by everyone. "They are bound."

  
His aunts responded with, "So mote it be."

  
Instead of closing the circle, Mab touched Castiel's face. "Be happy."

  
She left the circle and began walking down the path. The other aunts fell into step behind her and one by one, the crowd followed. Dean looked quizzically at Castiel. "That's it?"

  
Castiel smiled and squeezed Dean's hand. "No." Castiel started undoing the braid cord clasps on Dean's robe and Dean hissed, "Cas..." He looked around, panic making his eyes huge. "What are you doing?"

  
"No one is around us, Dean. We are alone." Castiel removed his own robe and spread it on the ground. Mouth agape, Dean all but sputtered.

  
"Cas...come on, babe. If you're feeling all frisky, we can go back to the cabin."

  
Castiel smiled at him indulgently. "Dean, we need to consummate our binding in the circle. Afterwards, we will join everyone for food and drink to celebrate. Trust me, Dean, there is no one here but us." Castiel spoke in a soothing tone, but he could see that Dean was still nervous by the way his eyes darted around the meadow. Being skyclad never bothered him and he took it for granted that his new mate would feel the same. "Would you like to stay covered?"

  
Dean narrowed his eyes. "Like keep my robe on while we...uhm...consummate?" Castiel fought to keep his face blank.

  
He trailed a finger over Dean's cheek. "My sweet, blushing bride," he teased.

  
"You are an asshole," Dean blurted out. "I think I want a divorce." There was no heat behind his words, and Castiel allowed himself to laugh. With one last look around, Dean mumbled, "You sure everyone is gone?"

  
"Yes, Dean." Castiel indicated the front of Dean's robe. "May I undress my husband now?"

  
Dean stood stock still. "Husband...I'm your husband," he said, his voice full of awe. Castiel moved closer, taking Dean's face in his hands.

  
"My husband, my mate, my friend...my lover." He kissed Dean softly. Dean moved his hands away from where they'd been clutching the front of his robe. Castiel slowly undid each clasp, eyes never leaving Dean's. When he was done, he pushed the robe off Dean's shoulders, leaving him gloriously nude.

  
Barefoot, Castiel walked over to a small basket he'd prepared in the early morning hours before he'd left to prepare for the ceremony. He brought it back into the circle and knelt on his robe. He reached up his hand and with one more quick look around the meadow, Dean allowed himself to be pulled to his knees.

  
"Is this part of the ritual?" Dean murmured, leaning in to breath in Castiel's scent.

  
"Uh, huh," Castiel said softly.

  
Castiel felt the glide of Dean's teeth on his neck and let his head fall back. "Don't get..." Kiss, lick, nip. "...why Christians don't..." Nip, kiss, lick. "...do it this way...much more fun." Dean's fingers pinched at his nipples and he felt his cock thicken between his legs. His own hands moved over Dean's broad shoulders and down his strong biceps. "Love you, Cas. Love your body...want you." Dean's words were breathed into his skin, causing his skin to raise in tiny chill bumps. "Cold?" Dean asked, pulling back to look at him.

  
"No...hot." Dean chuckled and Castiel found himself on his back, his robe protecting him from the ground.

  
"Yes, you are," Dean purred. Dean's hands grasped his and held them over his head. Dean's mouth was everywhere, his throat, his nipples, nuzzling into his armpits. He felt the brush of Dean's cock on his thigh and rolled his hips upward.

  
"Oil is in the..." He yelped as Dean's teeth came down on his nipple. The answering growl from Dean made him gasp and arch off the ground. Want became a need...a burning need. "Dean, please..."

  
Dean's face rose from where he was feasting on Castiel's nipples. Without the warmth of Dean's mouth, the buds hardened even more in the soft breeze. Dean looked down at him and licked his lips. "Cas...I...uh...will you..." Dean let go of his hands and pushed himself up to a kneeling position. He rubbed the back of his neck, anxiety evident on his face.

  
***

  
Sure, he wanted this, but how did he ask for it. Seeing the intense pleasure Cas got from being fucked...and well, it was his wedding day. Since humor was the way he dealt with tense situations, he gazed down at Cas and said, "Since I'm the bride..." Cas sat up and pulled him into his arms. Then he ran his hand over Dean's face.

  
"Dean, you don't have to. I'm very pleased with the way things are." Dean knew Cas meant that and it made him want to try this even more.

  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to try it." Cas swallowed and gave a quick nod. He placed his hands on Dean's chest and pushed him down. Cas' eyes drifted down his body. It making Dean want to cover himself, but the look of desire was so evident in Cas' face that he kept his hands to his sides.

  
They didn't need words. Cas worshipped his body, leaving soft kisses on his chest and stomach before moving between his legs. Dean spread his legs to accommodate him. Cas put his hands flat on Dean's thighs and applied a bit of pressure. Dean lifted his knees, exposing more of himself. Dean's nails were digging into his palms. Cas raised his eyes from the vee of Dean's legs and released a audible breath. "Dean, you don't want this."

  
Dean swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I do, Cas. I'm just kind of nervous." Cas' thumbs were rubbing circles on the skin of his inner thighs and when he focused on that, Dean felt his heart rate slow. Without loosing eye contact, Cas reached for the wicker basket and pulled out the jar of oil.

  
At Cas' first warm touch at his hole, Dean tensed again. Cas stopped and waited for Dean to relax again. Cas must have the patience of Job because it took forever for Dean to loosen up enough for even one of his fingers. But damn, once Cas began moving it in and out, Dean got on board quick. He never realized something so taboo could feel so damn good. His body was lax and it felt like he was floating. When Cas finally got deep enough to brush against his prostate, Dean arched up as pleasure coursed through him. He whimpered and begged and writhed until Cas was fucking him with his fingers...two and then three. He begged for more and growled deep in his chest when Cas removed them instead. "Shhhh," Cas hushed him softly.

  
Cas lifted Dean's legs and settled them over his shoulders. He gripped Dean's hips and pushed his knees under Dean's ass to steady him. With one hand rubbing Dean's stomach, Cas used the other to line up his cock. The intrusion made Dean gasp. His eyes flew open from the lazy halfmast they were previously. Cas eyes were watching him intently and Dean answered the unspoken question with a nod. Dean felt every inch of Cas' cock sink into him. He was riding the line between pain and pleasure. One second, he wanted to scream for Cas to stop, but the next, he needed to ask for more.

  
"Dean, I need you to talk to me," Cas said softly.

  
"I'm good, Babe," he answered stiffly and Cas fought a smile.

  
"You are lying, Dean." Cas' words were teasingly sweet and Dean knew it was one of the main reasons he loved this man.

  
"Is there a spell to make this part...easier?" Dean's tone matched Cas' and his husband...his husband...laughed. His body rocked and Dean liked the way it felt. "Come on, Babe. Show me some magick."

  
Cas was slow, letting his hips rock gently against Dean. Dean needed more. His met each easy thrust with a snap of his hips, eyes locked with Cas'. When Cas didn't comply with his silent demand, he changed tactics. He trailed his hand down his chest and over his belly before wrapping his fist around his hard cock. Cas followed the movement and Dean was pleased at the hitch of his husband's breath. "Dean." Hearing his name in Cas' gravelly voice thrilled Dean. Cas looked amazing. His hair was damp with sweat and it stood out in a riot around his face. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead and upper lip.

  
Dean had a goal. Make Cas lose control. "Feels so good, Babe. Love you so much. Need it...harder, Babe." Dean's hand moved up and down his cock, now slick with his arousal.

  
The sound that came out of Cas was feral. His hips slammed against Dean's ass, the sound loud in the quiet meadow. Dean felt electric shocks ever time Cas pounded into his prostate. Dean's hand moved faster. He wanted to come...needed to come. "Come on, Cas...almost...there."

  
"Deeeeaannn," Cas cried out his name as he came. Head thrown back as a primal scream reverberated into the surrounding forest. Dean could feel the throb of Cas' cock inside him and his own muscles locked up as he was rocked by his own orgasm.  
Cas eased out and Dean moaned. He felt empty...sated, but still empty. As if his muscles were made of jelly, Cas collapsed next to Dean. Dean curled his fingers around Cas' and stared up at the blue sky. "Hey, Cas, how did you make it springtime?"

  
"Zoraida and Lilura did it. Just past the tree line, it's still winter in Wyoming."

  
"Damn." Dean watched the white clouds for a moment before turning to Cas. "Just how powerful are they?"

  
"Seven sisters of seven sisters...they line is strong, Dean."

  
"And you're a descendant, soooooo?"

  
"Are you asking how powerful I am, Dean?"

  
"Guess so."

  
Cas leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips. He pulled back a mere hair's breath and whispered. "I could turn you into a cockroach."

  
Dean began to laugh. Cas joined him. They were still laughing when they entered the cabin. Cas filled the tub while Dean fed and watered Pierce. They bathed each other and after a mutual handjob, the two dressed and headed to town.

  
Gabriel's place was alive with music and laughter. When they opened the door, everyone erupted with cheers. Dean made his way over to Sam and Bobby. He was clapped on the back by the older man, but his brother lifted him up off the ground in a fierce hug. "I'm so happy for you, Dean."

  
"Thanks, Sammy. Can you let me go now. I can't freakin' breathe." He was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

  
An hour later, Dean was at the bar drinking something called mead. It wasn't bad...not as good as a cold draft beer, but not bad. The food was a never ending buffet. Witches sure knew how to throw a party. He'd even danced with Mab. She called him a clumsy oaf because he stepped on her feet as she tried to teach him to waltz, but she smiled when she said it. He'd take it as a win.

  
Kate, the beautiful young werewolf, was talking to Sam and by his body language, Sam was attracted. A slow song was playing on the jukebox and Sam led her to the small dance floor. Gabriel caught his eye and grinned. Dean looked at him quizzically. The angel went to the jukebox and leaned against it. Suddenly, Warren Zevon's Werewolf of London filled the speakers. Gabriel laughed like an idiot and Dean couldn't help it. Kate was giggling as Sam stared around him in horror.

  
As the crowd thinned, Dean and Cas sat down together at the bar. "You happy, Cas?"

  
"Very much so, Dean." He leaned over and kissed him. Benny cleared his throat beside Dean.

  
"Now that you're going to be living at the cabin, are you going to drag Castiel into this century?"

  
"Hell, yes. I've got plans for a real bathroom. I need a shower, man. And I'll have to build a barn or something to store my baby in."

  
"I was talking more in the lines of technology, Dean. Phone...internet..." At the last word, Benny's face hardened. Dean swallowed, so that his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

  
"Oh...yeah...internet would be good," Dean said weakly.

  
Cas looked on in amusement. Benny's voice lowered to a whisper. "I learned something new, thanks to you. I don't think I will ever get those images out of my head."

  
His husband, the traitor, burst out laughing. Dean sat mortified. The vampire, who he now thought of as a friend, was glaring at him. With a eerie growl, Benny turned away, but not before Dean heard the words 'docking' and 'motherfucker'.

  
"Can you turn him into a cockroach, Babe?"

  
"No, I think you would miss him, Dean." Dean looked around the room at the djinn, the cute werewolf, his brother, a group of gypsies and a very inebriated fairy currently dancing on the end of the bar. Yes, he would miss the vampire. It wouldn't be home without him. Home. Dean was finally home. He linked his fingers with Cas' and stood up.

  
"Come on, Cas, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Fran (a.k.a. Palominopup): This story won’t be updated as quickly as my normal stuff. Angi and I are working together to make this story perfect. We have brought on board, an amazing editor and she is great at fixing all my mistakes. Thanks, Mother (a.k.a. Megan)!
> 
> Castiel calls the wolf Mo Chara which is Gaelic for “My Friend”. You will find out more about her as the story progresses.
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel is a Hedge Witch. Hedge witchcraft, hedgecraft, or hedge-riding is an approach to witchcraft focusing on shamanic experience and varying degrees of herbalism. It is said to be derived from the Old English term Haegtesse, which translates to "hedge rider". The "hedge" in hedgecraft signifies the boundary between this world and the Otherworlds. Hedge-riding is the act of crossing this "hedge" or boundary entrance and interacting with the spirits of the other side.
> 
> Castiel's Goddess is Brighid. In the Middle Ages, the goddess Brighid was syncretized with the Christian saint of the same name. According historians, Christian "monks took the ancient figure of the mother goddess and grafted her name and functions onto her Christian counterpart," St. Brigid of Kildare. St. Brigid is associated with perpetual, sacred flames, such as the one maintained by 19 nuns at her sanctuary in Kildare, Ireland. The sacred flame at Kildare was said by Giraldus Cambrensis and other chroniclers to have been surrounded by a hedge, which no man could cross. Men who attempted to cross the hedge were said to have been cursed to go insane, die or be crippled. The tradition of female priestesses tending sacred, naturally-occurring eternal flames is a feature of ancient Indo-European pre-Christian spirituality. Both the goddess and saint are associated with holy wells, at Kildare and many other sites in the Celtic lands. Well dressing, the tying of clooties to the trees next to healing wells, and other methods of petitioning or honoring Brigid still take place in some of the Celtic lands and the diaspora. February 1, is St. Brigid's holy day. It seemed right to give her and her Goddess counterpart a nod by posting the first chapter today.
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
